The Reunion
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen both left Forks on the night of their high school graduation, each going their seperate ways. Now, they are back for their ten year reunion. Will they be able to see what has been in front of them all along? AH
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Lets get this shot before we lose our lightening," I yelled to my crew that was around me.

I pulled my camera up to my eye and started snapping pictures as quickly as I could. My male model was laying on his back on a chaise in the middle of the field we were working in. The colorful array of wildflowers surround him. He was completely naked. The female model working with him was also naked. She was laying on top of him with her back towards him. His hands were covering her breasts while hers were gripping his hips.

"Liana, lower your left leg just a tad," I instructed.

"Like this?" asked the red headed beauty, adjusting her leg down just a little bit.

"Perfect," I said. I snapped a dozen more photos. "That's a wrap. Thank you all for being patient with me."

"When will you have the proofs?" asked Damon, pulling on his robe. He had black hair, blue eyes.

"Hopefully by the end of the week," I said with a smile. "You two did great. I hope to work with you again."

"Thanks, Isabella," said Liana, gathering up her stuff.

"See you later, Isabella," said Damon before he and Liana left.

I packed up my equipment while the rest of my crew worked on packing up the lighting. I had just packed up my last lens when a pair of black, leather boots stopped in front of me. I looked up and smiled at the tall, blond man standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Isabella, this just came for you," said James McIvor, my assistant. I stood up and took the envelope he was holding out for me. "It was sent over from the office."

I opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like an invitation. My mouth fell open as I read the words on the card.

**Dear Graduate from the class of 2000,**

**It's been ten years since we walked across the stage in our blue and gold robes. You know what that means. It's reunion time! So clear your schedules and book your flights because we expect to see each and every one of you at our class reunion starting on June tenth. **

**Attached is the schedule of the weeks events. Please RSVP by email as soon as possible. We look forward to seeing what everyone has been up to over the last ten years.**

**Class of 2000 president,**

**Mike Newton**

"How exciting," squealed James. I cocked an eyebrow at him as I wadded the paper up and tossed it to him.

"Trash it," I said. "I'm not going."

"Isabella, you have to go. It's your high school reunion," gasped James.

"God, could you be any gayer?" I asked.

"Yes," he smirked.

"I'm not going," I said, picking up my camera bag. "I hated high school and I certainly have no desire to go back to Forks."

"But this is your shot to prove to them all that you are the bitch now," said James, following me out to my car. I set my bag in the trunk of my Corvette and turned back to him.

"James, you don't understand. I can't go back there. I can't see those people again," I said. James put his hands on my shoulders.

"Isabella, darling, you need to do this," he said. "If anything, this is your chance to tell them all to stick it up their asses."

"It's that easy, huh?" I asked.

"Yep," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it," I said. "Go home to that man of yours."

"Oh, I am," he said with a smile. "Call me later."

"I will," I teased.

I kissed him before I climbed into my car and headed to my own home. I parked my car in the garage and went inside. I changed from my work clothes and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I pulled my long, mahogany hair up into a messy bun and went into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of wine and turned on my stereo. I grabbed my high school annual from the shelf. I opened the patio doors and went out and sat down on a lounger next to the pool.

I opened the annual and started flipping through the pages. There were hardly any pictures of me because I was the one behind the camera most of the time. The yearbook had been my baby. My first major project in the world of photography. I stopped on the page that had our senior pictures on it. I slipped on my wine as I looked over the pictures of the people who I had gone to school with for four years.

When I moved in with my father, Charlie, at the age of fourteen, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. It's not that I didn't love Charlie but I didn't know him very well. My mother, Renee, hadn't made much effort to let me get to know him. I think she loved to use me to torment my father. Of course, then she met him, Phil Dwyer, and I was nothing more than a memory for her. She packed my bags for me and put me on the plane to Forks. That was the last time I ever saw Renee.

It would have been helpful if she had at least called Charlie and told him I was coming. Instead, I showed up at the airport in Port Angeles completely alone. After waiting for nearly two hours, I called Charlie. He was pissed that Renee hadn't told him I was coming. An hour later, he had me wrapped up in his arms. He loaded up my stuff in his cruiser and we headed to Forks, to my new home. Except, I never really felt at home there.

I wasn't anyone in high school. I was the painfully shy, quiet girl who hid behind the camera. I was the girl who turned bright red anytime someone even looked at her. I hid behind my hair and the thick lenses of my glasses. I was the girl who felt alone in a room full of people because most of the kids just ignored me. Most of them, but not him. He was the only one who ever talked to me, even if it was when no one else was around. He told me that if I could do anything, including leaving Forks as soon as I could.

I shook my head slightly as I shut the annual and finished my wine. I didn't like thinking about those days. I stood up and went back into the house and into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and called James as I poured myself another glass of wine.

"Yes, my darling?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"How crazy would it be if I decided to go back?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

"It wouldn't be crazy at all, Isabella," said James. "Maybe this is what you need."

"Why would I need to go?" I asked as I climbed onto my bed. I set my wine glass on the table and pulled the blanket's over my legs.

"Because you are unhappy," said James. I heard him shifting in his bed.

"I'm interrupting you and Laurent again, aren't I?" I asked.

"No," said James quickly. I heard Laurent snort in the background.

"It's ok, Isabella," yelled Laurent. "You know we love you."

"I'm sorry, J," I said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Are you ok, darling?" asked James.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I love you, James. And Laurent too."

"We love you, Isabella. I'll see you in the morning," said James.

I hung up the phone and laid it on the table. I picked up my wine and drank it all in one big gulp. I set my glass on the table and turned off my light. I rolled from my back to my side. Would they welcome me back to Forks after ten years of being gone? Did they even notice when I left? Would he be there?

EPOV

I sat on my piano bench, looking at the invitation to my high school reunion that I was holding in my hand. I wasn't sure if I should go or not. I didn't have anything against Forks but it's been a long time since I've seen most of these people. So much had changed in ten years. Would they be expecting the same Edward who left ten years ago?

"What are you looking at?" asked Leah Clearwater, my personal assistant as she came into the studio. She was a tall, thin woman with long jet black hair and beautiful tan skin.

"I got an invitation to my high school reunion back in Forks," I said, setting it on top of my piano.

"Oh, how exciting," she squealed, picking it up and reading it. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know," I said, standing up. "Did you get the tapes sent off to the recording company?"

"Yes, I had them sent by messenger an hour ago," said Leah. "Aro signed for them twenty minutes later. Why aren't you going to go?"

"No reason," I said, gathering up my stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow, Leah. Tell Victoria I said hi, ok?"

"Ok, Edward," said Leah, handing me back the invitation. "You should go. It would good for you to go back."

"Maybe," I said. I leaned over and kissed her check. "But maybe not."

I turned and headed out of my studio and out to my car. I climbed in and headed back to my house. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I turned on my stereo and went out to the patio with my high school annual. I opened it and flipped through the pages.

I had lived in Forks, Washington with my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my entire life. I never really liked Forks but I didn't have much choice on where we lived. Forks was too wet for me. I wanted to be somewhere warmer. Maybe that's why I left as soon as I could. I had been worried at the time that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't support my decision to leave as soon as I gradated high school but surprisingly, they did. They told me that all they cared about was that I was happy.

I suppose I was considered one of the popular kids in our school. I was the typical jock in that I played football, basketball, baseball, and ran track. I was an honor student and considered to be on the fast track for a promising career in medicine, like my father had. Of course most people didn't know about my true passion, which was music. Only she knew about how much my music meant to me. Only she encouraged me to pursue my dreams of becoming a musician instead of a doctor like everyone else excepted me to.

I stared at her picture for what felt like hours before I closed the annual and downed the rest of my beer. I went back inside the house and grabbed another beer before I headed upstairs to my office. I opened my laptop and logged into my email.

**To: Mike Newton  
****Subject: High school reunion  
****From: Edward Cullen**

**Hey Mike, I hope you are doing good. I have decided to come to the  
reunion so you can add me to the list. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks.**

**Edward Cullen**

I shut my laptop after sending the message. I picked up my beer and went into my bedroom. I set my beer on the beside table and stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. I climbed into bed and finished my beer. I turned off my light and laid back on my pillows with my hands under my head. Would they welcome me back to Forks after ten years of being gone? Would she be there?

* * *

**I've had this idea floating around in my head for weeks. I just had to get it down. So I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV- Three weeks later**

_Why did I think this was a good idea? _I thought to myself as I drove past the welcome to Forks sign. After my phone call that night to James, he had somehow convinced me that I needed to come back to Forks and face my past. I must have agreed with him at the time because I told him to RSVP for me.

So now, here I am driving into Forks the night before the reunion is scheduled to start. I drove through town and stopped my car outside the big, white house that sat on the edge of the city limits. The lights were on inside and I could see the flashes from the TV. I climbed out of my car and pulled my suitcase from the trunk. I slowly made my way up to the front door. I wasn't sure if I should just go in or knock so I opted to do the later. A few minutes later, the door got pulled open and I found myself face to face with my father, Charlie.

"Hey, Dad," I said with a smile. He smiled and pushed open the screen door.

"Hey, kiddo," said Charlie, hugging me. He hadn't really changed much in the last ten years. He was a little thinner on top and had a few more grey hair but he still looked about the same. "How was your drive from San Francisco?"

"Long," I chuckled as I stepped into the house. I set my suitcase against the wall and looked around. "This place still looks the same."

"You know me," snorted Charlie, "I'm not one for change."

"That's true," I said. I looked back at him. He was watching me with a smile on his face. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yep," he said. "What? Two years since I last came out to see you?"

"I think so," I said. "You're looking good."

"Yeah, right," he snorted. "My age is definitely catching up to me. You look great, though."

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Well, I got your room ready for you," said Charlie. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah," I said. "I stopped in Seattle and grabbed some dinner."

"Oh, ok," said Charlie. "Here let me take your bag up to your room."

"I can get it," I said.

"I've got it, Bella," said Charlie, giving me a look.

"Ok, Dad," I said.

Charlie picked up my suitcase and I followed him up the stairs to my old bedroom. He laid my bag on my bed while I looked around. He hadn't changed a thing in here since I left. My walls were a light, green with white trim. My walls were covered with collages that I had I made from magazines that had inspired me to keep using my camera. I turned and looked at Charlie.

"I figured you would have turned this room into a gym or something," I said with a smile.

"Thought about it," he teased me with a smile. "But I hoped that one day you would come back. I wanted you to have something familiar."

"Thanks, I guess," I said, shifting from one foot to the other. My decision not to come back has always been an issue for Charlie.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome," said Charlie. "I'm going to head back downstairs and finish watching the game."

"Ok, Dad," I said.

"Bella, I'm really glad you're here," said Charlie.

"Thanks, Dad. Me too," I said softly.

Charlie just smiled and shut my door behind him. I took a deep breath and went over to my suitcase and started unpacking my stuff. Once I had everything unpacked, I stored my suitcase in my closet and settled down on my window seat with my cell phone in my hand. I looked at the house across the street as I opened my cell phone and sent James a text.

**J-Tell me again why I came back?-B**

_B-Cause you need to stop running from who you used to be. Stop over thinking it and just enjoy being home.-J_

**J-This isn't my home. I live in SF, remember? -B**

_B-Are you sure about that? Cause you haven't exactly been living here.-J_

**J-Touché. Make sure you get the proofs on my desk sent to the printers.-B**

_B-Yes, boss lady. I know how to do my job. Now, stop working and start having fun or I will have to come up there and kick your beautiful ass.-J_

**J-You wish you could have my ass. Ok, I'm done working. Enjoy your week off with L, J. I'll see you in a few days.-B**

_B-Girl, you know I love you but your ass does nothing for me. Now, L's ass…Anyway, just have fun, B. You deserve it.-J_

I shook my head softly as I closed my cell phone. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom, I would be sharing with Charlie, and took a quick shower. I dried off and slipped on the flannel pants and tank top that would make James scream a series of obscenities at me. Silly, gay man. I went into my room and crawled under my blankets. My mind drifted to the last time, I had been in this room.

"_Bella, why are you in such a hurry to leave tonight?" asked Charlie as I packed my stuff. _

"_I just want to get the hell out of this town, Dad," I said, tossing my shoes into my bags. "I can't……I just hate it here."_

"_Why can't you wait until the morning?" asked Charlie, grabbing my arms to stop me from moving. _

"_I just want to leave now," I said. I pulled my arms out of his hands and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just want to leave now. I'll be fine. Besides, my photography workshop starts in a week so I'm not really leaving that early anyway."_

"_But I was hoping to at least get to drive you to San Francisco," said Charlie. "I can't take off until next week."_

"_I know," I whispered, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry. I love you."_

_I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs and out to my truck. I put my bags in the front seat with me and climbed in. I looked back and saw Charlie standing on the front porch. I waved at him before I pulled my truck out of the drive way and headed out of town. I was almost at the end of town when I saw him standing on the side of the road next to his shiny, Volvo. He looked up and smiled as he waved. I waved back as I drove past him, leaving him and Forks behind me._

I shook my head softly as I rolled over onto my side and pulled the blankets over my head. I hope I wasn't making a huge mistake coming back here.

**EPOV**

_Why the hell did I RSVP to this fucking reunion? _I asked myself as I drove past the welcome to Forks sign that sat on the side of the road. I must have been crazy or drunk or maybe both. I drove through town and pulled my car up in front of the large, white house on the edge of town. I climbed out of my Volvo and looked at the house across the street. There was a dark colored Corvette sitting in the driveway with California plates. Could that be her car?

I shook my head softly and grabbed my suitcase from the trunk of the car. I couldn't let myself get my hopes up that it could be her. I made my way up the porch and opened the front door of the house I had grown up in.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled.

"EDWARD!" squealed Esme as she came running out of the kitchen and threw herself into my arms. "My baby is finally home."

"I missed you, too, Mom," I chuckled as I hugged her tight. She pulled away and wiped the tears off her face. "Aw, don't cry."

"I can't help it," she chuckled. "You look so handsome, Edward."

"Thanks," I said. Esme had the same auburn hair and green eyes that I have. "You look fabulous, Mom."

"That she does," smirked my father, Carlisle, as he came down the stairs. He came over and hugged me. "You look tired. Are you sleeping enough?"

"No, but I'm working on it," I said, pulling away from him. "You look old."

"I am old," snorted Carlisle. He had light blond hair and blue eyes. "This is what you get to look forward to, son."

"Never," I teased with a smile.

"Have you eaten?" asked Esme eagerly.

"Nope," I said with smile.

"Good," said Esme, pulling me into the kitchen. The table was covered with food.

"How many people did you cook for?" I gasped.

"Don't be a wise guy," scolded Esme. "I knew I was going to have to fatten you up. I swear you don't eat anything in LA…"

"You should know better than to mention how much she cooks," whispered Carlisle as Esme continued to rant about how much I'm not eating.

"Ok, Mom, I'm sorry," I said, putting my hands up. "You're right. I don't eat enough. It's a good thing I came back."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "Help yourself."

"Who's car is that over at Chief Swan's house?" I asked as I filled my plate.

"I don't know," said Carlisle. "It was there when I got home from the hospital."

"I didn't notice anyone come by," said Esme. "Maybe it's Bella's."

"Yeah, maybe," I mumbled, avoiding their eyes as we sat down. I turned to Carlisle. "So how are the sick people?"

"Still there," he snorted. "How's work going?"

"It's good," I said. "We just recorded some new tracks last week. We've been working with a couple new artists."

"That's great," said Esme, smiling.

We finished dinner and I helped Esme pack up all the leftovers and wash the dishes before I grabbed my suitcase and headed upstairs to my room. I pushed open the door and looked around my room. I hadn't been back here but a handful of times over the last ten years but my room always looked the same. The walls were a dark gold color as was the carpet. My walls were covered with posters of my favorite bands from ten years ago. I placed my suitcase on my bed and went over to the window. I looked over at the Swan house across the street. Bella's light was off in her room so I guess that wasn't her car sitting in the driveway. I thought back to the night I decided to leave Forks.

_I was standing on the side of the road by the welcome to Forks sign when I heard her old, Chevy truck coming. I smiled at her as she drove by. I could see that she was happy to be leaving here. I waved and she waved back at me. I sat there for a minute until I couldn't see her taillights anymore. _

_I climbed into my car and headed back to the house. I walked into the living room and found Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room. They looked up and started to smile but they must have seen something because their smiles fell immediately._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" asked Carlisle. _

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked._

"_Of course you can," said Carlisle. I went over and sat down on the sofa opposite of them._

"_I've made a decision about the future, the near future, that I'm not sure you will like," I said._

"_What is that decision?" asked Esme, nervously._

"_I've……..I've decide to leave Forks….tonight," I said._

"_Why?" asked Esme._

"_I just need to get out of here," I said. "I feel like this town is suffocating me, sometimes."_

"_Where will you go?" asked Carlisle._

"_LA," I said. "It's just a couple months early. I'll find an apartment until the dorms open."_

"_Are you sure you are ready?" asked Esme. "Being on your own is not as easy as you think it is, Edward."_

"_I know, Mom," I said. "I'm sure. I need to find myself. I can't do that here."_

"_Ok, Edward," said Carlisle. "If you are sure, we will support your decision."_

"_Thank you," I said. I stood up and hugged them. "For everything."_

"_We love you, Edward. All we want is for you to be happy," said Esme._

I turned from the window and went over to my suitcase. I unpacked my clothes and changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and climbed into my bed and turned off my light. I rolled onto my stomach and hugged my pillow. I hope this reunion would be worth coming back to Forks for.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! If you get the chance, and I know you will, go check out 'in from the cold' by timid vampire and a one-shot by GreenEyedTemptation called 'Letting Go of Forever.' Both authors can be found under my favorite authors lists. Please go read them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I groaned as I rolled from my side onto my back. I had forgotten how much this bed really sucked. I already missed my bed back home. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was just after nine a.m. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table with a coffee cup in one hand and the paper in the other.

"Morning, Dad," I said.

"Morning, Bella," he said. "I wasn't sure if you were still going to be here this morning. Thought you might have snuck off in the middle of the night."

"Thought about it," I snorted, pouring myself a cup of coffee. I sat down in the chair opposite of him. "Don't you have to work?"

"Yeah, but I was waiting for you to wake up. I didn't think you slept this late," smirked Charlie.

"I usually don't," I said, "but I was tired from my drive, I guess. Although, how I got any sleep on that bed is beyond me."

"I guess it is kind of old," said Charlie. "Of course, it's not like I've had anyone to get a new bed for."

"Don't start, Dad," I said, standing up. "I'm not really in the mood to hear it."

"I'm sorry," said Charlie, putting his hand up to stop me. "Please sit down."

"It's not that I didn't miss you, Dad," I said, sitting back down.

"I know," he sighed. "So how's work going?"

"It's great," I said with a smile. "I just picked up a new account a few weeks ago."

"Which magazine this time?" he asked before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Playboy," I smirked. He spat his coffee out on the table. I stood up and patted him on the back. "It's ok, Dad. I cover my eyes every time they get naked."

"That's so not funny, Bella," he yelled as I walked up the stairs.

"Yes, it is," I yelled back.

I shook my head and walked into my room. I set my coffee on my dresser and went over and looked out the window at the Cullen house as Charlie left for work. The only car in the drive way was Carlisle's trademark black Mercedes, which was being pulled out of the drive way. I guess he wasn't coming. I sighed and turned back to the dresser. I picked up my itinerary for the day. We were having a brunch at eleven.

I groaned inwardly as I went over to my closest and started rifling through my clothes, trying to decide what to wear. I eventually decided to wear a white peasant skirt and a blue fitted t-shirt with a pair of blue flip flops. I laid the clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried my hair and but left it down. I added a small amount of makeup and went back into my room. I quickly got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror for a moment.

I wanted to believe that I had changed a lot in the past ten years. When I got to San Francisco, I started working out so I was leaner, more toned, I guess. I had cut several inches off my hair and had it styled with long layers to give it more body. I had lasik eye surgery so I didn't need my glasses anymore but deep down inside, I still felt like that nerdy, shy girl.

I shook my head softly as I turned away from the mirror and made my way downstairs and out to my car. I climbed in and headed back toward town. A few minutes later, I pulled my car up in front of the Forks community center. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to get the courage to actually get out of the car. I contemplated calling James but ultimately decided that I shouldn't make myself out to be such a loser in front of the only friend I had.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. I slowly made my way inside and looked around. I had to stifle my snort at how cheesy this place looked. There was crepe paper strung around everywhere and a huge banner hanging on the back wall that said 'Welcome Class of 2000.' _So cliché_, I thought to myself.

I stepped up to the table where a short, pregnant woman with frizzy hair was sitting with the fakest smile on her face. Her brown eyes were flittering around the room like a vulture looking for its next meal. She turned and looked at me. I recognized her as Jessica Stanley, one of the biggest bitches in our class.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, giving me the once over. _Creepy._

"I guess I'm supposed to check in or something," I said.

"You are?" she asked like I was speaking in tongues.

"Isabella Swan," I said. Her eyes grew about two sizes before she regained composure of herself.

"Oh my god, Bella, you look great," gushed Jessica.

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered, dryly.

"Well, here is your nametag," she said, handing me the plastic clip on nametag with my graduation picture on it. I so would not be wearing that.

"Gee, thanks…" I trailed off, acting like I had no clue who she was.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed spastically. I cringed inwardly. Could you imagine hearing that all the time? "I'm Jessica Stanley-Newton."

"Oh," I said.

"You…you don't remember me?" she asked.

"Should I?" I asked.

"I suppose not," she said, looking down for a moment. "Anyway, go on in. It's nice you again, Bella."

"You too, Jessica," I said with my own fake smile.

I walked past Jessica and into the large banquet hall. There were already about fifty people here. Most of them I didn't even recognize anymore. I was looking around the room when I saw him. He was talking with his a couple of men from his circle of friends when he looked up and my eyes locked with his emerald green eyes.

**EPOV**

I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was barely after seven. I hated getting up early but years of doing so had ruined any option of sleeping late. I stood up and pulled off my pajama pants and pulled on my running clothes. I grabbed my iPod and headed downstairs.

"Edward, I thought I would take your car and have it checked over," said Carlisle, coming out of the kitchen.

"Dad, I can take care of my own car," I said. "I'm a big boy now."

"Funny," he said dryly. "I'm still taking your car in and having it checked over. Your mother insisted."

"Fine," I said, tossing him the keys. "Just be careful with her."

"Yeah, cause we wouldn't want something to happen to your ten year old car," smirked Carlisle, walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes as I headed outside. The Corvette was still parked over at the Swan's house but so was the Charlie's police cruiser. I put my iPod on and set it to my favorite play list before I headed out to the road and started to run.

Running was one of the few parts of my life here in Forks that I stayed with when I left. I found it a great way to release stress and relax when my nerves got the better of me. Working in the music business meant that my nerves often got the best of me and I was constantly stressed. I ran my few miles and headed back to the house.

I went straight up to my room and quickly showered. I dried off and stepped out of the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. In high school, I had a decent body but I was still kind of scrawny. Now, I was a little taller and more defined. My hair was still as unruly as it always was but at least it was in style now. I turned and went into my room. I pulled on a clean pair of boxers, jeans, and a black fitted t-shirt. I added my black leather boots and a thick leather belt. I ran my hands through my hair before I went downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Morning, Mom," I said, kissing her check. "Am I taking Dad's car since he hijacked mine?"

"If you want," said Esme. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

"No, thanks, Mom," I said. "They are having some kind of a brunch or something."

"Oh, ok," said Esme. "Are you excited about being back?"

"Sure," I said, not meeting her eyes.

"Well, I suppose you had better go," said Esme, sadly. I felt like the biggest jerk. I knew it was hard on Esme when I left.

"I missed you, Mom," I said. "I just didn't miss Forks."

"Oh, I know," said Esme, putting on her best smile. "Have fun, Edward."

"I'll try," I said. I went over and kissed her cheek again. "I really did miss you."

"Me too," whispered Esme.

I hugged her and made my way out to Carlisle's Mercedes. I pulled out of the drive way just as Charlie was pulling his cruiser out of his drive way. I nodded at him as I drove past him. I drove through town and down to the Forks community center. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. I headed inside and fought the urge to laugh. The banquet hall looked like a bad remake of some horror movie with the crepe paper and banner hanging up.

"Oh my god," squealed the voice that had haunted me since I left this town. I looked over to see a very pregnant Jessica Stanley, bouncing up and down. "Edward Cullen."

"That's me," I said.

"It's me," said Jessica. "Jessica Stanley. Well, Newton now."

"Oh," I said. Her smile faltered slightly. "It's nice to see you, Jessica."

"You too, Edward," gushed Jessica. "You left and we never saw you again."

"Yeah, I was pretty busy," I said.

"Oh, well, here is your nametag," giggled Jessica, handing me the cheap plastic nametag with my senior picture on it. Oh, kill me now. I looked down at the table and noticed that hers was still on there. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. "Are you listening to me, Edward?"

"What?" I asked as I looked back up at Jessica.

"I was just saying that we've sure missed you over the years," repeated Jessica.

"Yeah, me too," I said. "I guess I'm going to head in now."

"Oh, ok, Edward," said Jessica. "I'll see you later."

I just nodded before I walked past her and headed inside. I walked around the room, nodding and muttering my hellos to people I didn't even remember ever knowing as I made my way to the back of the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pretty boy Cullen," chuckled the deep voice of one of my best friends. I turned and smiled at the large bear of a man.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't teddy bear McCarty," I smirked. He chuckled again and rolled his eyes as he hugged me. "You're looking good, Emmett."

"Thanks, man," said Emmett, running his hands through his dark brown hair that matched his brown eyes. "You're looking good too, I guess. Suppose LA is agreeing with you."

"It should seeing as he's been out there for ten years," snickered our other best friend, Jasper Whitlock as he came over to us. Jasper was a tall man with blond hair and baby blue eyes. I shook my head as I hugged him. "We didn't think you were coming."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was for a while either," I said.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up. My eyes locked with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

_I was sitting down by the river with tears pouring down my face as I looked down at the letter in my hands. I guess this was my punishment for trying to make the effort to keep my so called relationship with Renee. I should have known better than to reach out to the woman who put me on a plane all alone. I reread the words that she had written to me:_

_Bella,_

_I don't want you anymore and you are no longer my burden._

_Renee_

"_Hey, you ok?" asked a soft velvety voice behind me. I jumped to my feet and spun around. Standing in front of me was Edward Cullen, the most popular boy in our class. I just stared at him trying to find me voice. He cocked his eyebrow at me. "You're Bella, right? Chief Swan's daughter?"_

"_Yes," I squeaked out as I felt my face turn red._

"_I'm Edward. I live across the street from you," he said. "You moved in with your dad last week, right?"_

"_Yeah," I barely whispered._

"_Are you ok?" he asked again. I nodded my head, frantically. "If you are ok, then why are you crying?"_

"_Um," I whispered. I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak anymore. I just held out the letter from Renee. Edward reached out and grabbed it. He held it up and read it._

"_Wow, what a bitch," he muttered. He looked up at me. "I'm guessing that Renee is your mom?"_

"_Used to be," I barely whispered, looking away. _

"_I think you are better off without her," said Edward._

"_I suppose," I muttered, clutching the bottom of my t-shirt. "I should probably go."_

"_Oh, ok," said Edward. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime, Bella."_

"_Yeah, maybe," I mumbled as I practically ran away._

"Bella Swan?" asked a soft, tinkling bell like voice.

I broke my eyes away from Edward's and turned around. Alice Brandon was standing behind me with a big smile on her face. Alice had been one of the few girls in our class who ever spoke to me, even if it was just hello as she passed me in the halls. She hadn't changed much in the last ten years. She was a little taller, closer to my five foot five inches than she used to be. She had short, spiky, black hair and bright, blue eyes.

"You are Bella Swan, aren't you?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I am," I said, softly. "You're Alice Brandon, right?"

"That's me," she chuckled as her smile grew. "You look fantastic, Bella. Ten years looks good on you."

"Thank you," I said as my checks turned pink. "You look great, too, Alice."

"Well, I finally grew some at least," she giggled. "I heard you ended up in San Francisco after you left here."

"Yeah, I've been there for the last ten years," I said. "Where are you living now?"

"Oh, I'm based in Seattle but I travel all over the place," said Alice, offhandedly.

"What do you do, Alice?" I asked.

"I have my own clothing line," she beamed. "Pixie Dust Fashions."

"You're the Pixie from Pixie Dust Fashions?" I asked with a smile.

"The one and only," she squealed.

"Well, I have to say I am a fan of yours," I said. Alice smiled and went to say something else but was interrupted.

"If everyone would take your seats, we can get started," yelled Jessica Stanley.

"God, she's still a bossy little bitch," snickered Alice, grabbing my hand. "Let's go find a seat."

"Oh, ok," I said as she pulled me after her.

Alice pulled me over to where Rosalie Hale was sitting with Angela Weber and Kate Denali, three more of the most popular girls in school. Rosalie was still a goddess. She had always been one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She was tall, with long legs, long silky blond hair and the most amazing grey/blue eyes. Angela was a tall, thin woman with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. Kate was almost as beautiful as Rose. She had long blond hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They all looked up and smiled as Alice pulled me into the seat next to hers. Quite forcefully for someone so small, too.

"Bella, you remember Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber-Cheney, and Kate Denali-Mitchell," said Alice. "Ladies, I'm sure you all remember Bella Swan."

"Nice to see you again, Bella," said Angela with a genuine smile. I could feel my face turning bright red. I wasn't used to so much attention. At least not without my camera in my hands. I should have brought it with me.

"Y…you too," I stammered out. I clenched my hands into fists and tried to calm down. Why was I getting so worked up?

Mike Newton stepped onto the small, make shift stage with a microphone in his hand and his arm wrapped tightly, almost possessively, around Jessica. He had filled out quite a lot around the middle. He had to have gained at least thirty pounds since graduation and judging by the size of his gut, he was either eating for two as Jessica was or had consumed a lot of beer in the last ten years. I chuckled inwardly as I looked over at Edward. He looked at me and raised his eye brows at Mike. I knew what he was thinking. Mike still had the same spiky, gelled up blond hair from high school. Someone was trying to reclaim his lost youth. Edward gave me his crocked smile and winked at me before he turned back to Mike. I blushed as I did the same.

"Well, it's great to see everyone back here in Forks," said Mike as he looked around the room. It could have been my imagination but it seemed like his eyes stayed on me a little longer than what was needed. I shifted my eyes away from his. "Can you believe it's been ten years since we graduated?"

"God, kill me now," whispered Alice. I heard Rosalie, Angela, and Kate all laugh under their breaths.

"It wasn't easy tracking everyone down," snickered Mike. "Our class seemed to have scattered all over the country…."

"I'm going to go find the ladies room since he is going to keep rambling on," I whispered to Alice as Mike continued to ramble on and on.

She just smiled as I stood up and made my way back out into the front hall. I quickly found the restrooms. I went inside, did my business, and washed my hands. I took a deep breath as I dried them. I opened the door and stopped when I saw Edward standing against the wall across from the door. He looked so different. He wasn't nearly as scrawny as he used to be, more defined at least. His auburn hair was still as unruly as ever, however. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe she was standing right there. God, she looked so beautiful. She had changed so much in the last ten years. I always thought she was cute, pretty even, but now she was just beautiful. She had gotten rid of those awful glasses. Her hair was still long but not nearly as long as she used to have it. Her body was leaner, more fit than she used to be.

"Dude, who are you looking at?" asked Emmett. I shook my head softly and looked back at him. He was looking between me and Bella.

"Bella Swan," I said, not meeting his eyes.

"That's Bella Swan?" gasped Jasper. "Wow, she grew up nicely."

"No shit," snickered Emmett. "Look at that body."

"Shut the fuck up," I muttered, angrily. They both smirked as they looked over at me. "She's not a piece of meat, for Christ sake."

"We know," chuckled Emmett, putting his hands up. "Calm down, pretty boy."

"If everyone would take your seat, we can get started," yelled Jessica Stanley.

"Man, her voice still grates on my nerves," chuckled Emmett as the three of us made our way over to some seats next to Garrett Mitchell and Ben Cheney.

"Hey, Edward," said Ben, shaking my hand. "We didn't think you were coming back for this."

"I wasn't either," I chuckled.

"You still living down in LA?" asked Garrett, shaking my hand.

"Yeah," I said.

We sat down as Mike and Jessica got up on the stage. He started speaking and I looked over at Bella. She was sitting next to Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber, and Kate Denali. She looked over and caught my eye with a smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrows at Newton as if to say 'Can you believe this guy?' Bella smiled and nodded her head so softly, I'm sure I was the only one who even noticed. I smiled back and winked at her before I turned back and pretended to listen to Mike ramble on.

A moment later, I saw Bella get up and head out of the banquet room. I slipped out of my seat and followed her out. Was she leaving already? I sighed in relief when I saw her head into the ladies room. I went over and leaned against the wall to wait for her. A few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey," I said. She smiled as the door shut behind her.

"Hi," she said softly. Her cheeks turned a light pink. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I didn't think you would be either," I smirked.

"I wasn't sure I should," said Bella, leaning against the wall across from me. "Been a while, you know?"

"Me either," I said. "After ten years, I wasn't sure if I should come back, you know?"

"I do," said Bella.

"Bella, are you coming back in?" asked Alice, coming around the corner. She stopped and smiled when she saw me and Bella talking. "Oh, hey, Edward."

"Alice," I said. She looked from me to Bella and smiled even bigger.

"Well, I guess I'll just….yeah," she smirked as she back around the corner and left. I looked back over at Bella, who was bright red.

"I guess we should get back in there and listen to Mike ramble on some more," I said.

"Yeah," muttered Bella. She looked up at me from under her lashes. "I…."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok," I said.

Bella walked out of the hallway and I took a deep breath as I followed her. She went over and sat back down next to Alice, who looked like she was going to explode from joy or something. I went back over and sat down next to Emmett.

"Hey, where'd you go?" he asked.

"Restroom," I said, turning my attention back to Mike, who was still talking.

"…if you need a copy of the scheduled events just let me or Jess know. We have plenty of extra copies. Now, let's get to the food," he chuckled.

I nearly rolled my eyes at him. I looked over at Bella, who was looking down at her hands. She looked up at me. We just stared at each other for a moment before Alice said something to her. She turned and said something to Alice as she blushed.

"Edward, you going to go get something to eat?" asked Jasper, placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up at him.

"Yeah," I said. I got up and followed him, Emmett, Garrett, and Ben over to the buffet line.

"Man, did you see Alice Brandon?" asked Jasper. "She still looks so beautiful."

"Yeah," I said. "I thought for sure you two would still be together."

"Once we left for school, it was too hard to keep the long distance thing going," said Jasper, shrugging his shoulders. "I was in Texas and she was in New York. I don't know."

"I'm sure that was hard," I said.

We fixed our plates and headed back over to our table with Emmett, Garrett, and Ben. A few minutes later, Angela, Kate, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella came over to us. I looked up and found myself lost in her chocolate brown eyes again.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really hope you are enjoying this story. I have really enjoyed writing this so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

After Alice interrupted me and Edward, I thought I would die of embarrassment. What was it about Forks that turned me into the bumbling, red faced girl again? I made my hasty escape and went back in and sat down next to Alice. I swear I could feel her vibrating with excitement. I was trying really hard to ignore her as I turned back to Mike, who was still rambling on. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my hands.

"…if you need a copy of the scheduled events just let me or Jess know. We have plenty of extra copies. Now, let's get to the food," he chuckled. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me.

"Bella, are you paying attention to Mike or are you too busy staring at Edward?" whispered Alice. My face turned bright red as I looked over at her.

"I was not staring at him," I mumbled.

"Sure, you weren't," she snickered softly. "Let's go get some food."

"Ok," I mumbled softy.

I followed her, Rosalie, Angela, and Kate over to one of the buffet lines and grabbed some fruit. I had never been much of a breakfast person. I wasn't paying attention to where they were leading me until they stopped. I looked up and saw them at the table where Edward was sitting with Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Garrett Mitchell, and Ben Cheney. I wasn't sure about sitting with them. They had never been mean to me but they never paid me much attention, either. Edward looked up and I found myself lost in his emerald green eyes again.

"Can we join you boys?" asked Alice, looking right at Jasper. I took a deep breath and broke my eyes away from Edward's.

"Hell yeah," boomed Emmett.

Rosalie smirked as she took the seat next to him. Angela sat down next to Ben and leaned in and kissed him. Kate sat next to Garrett, who wound his arm around her shoulders. Alice slid into the seat next to Jasper, leaving the only free seat right next to Edward. I could feel my face turning red as I slid into the seat next to him.

"So ten years…." trailed off Angela, looking around at us all.

"So Jasper, what are you doing now?" asked Alice, batting her eyelashes at him. He smiled as he turned to her.

"I'm a professor at the University of Washington," he said. "How about you?"

"I have my own clothing line," said Alice. "I live in Seattle, too."

"You do?" asked Jasper. "I figured you would stay in New York."

"God no," chuckled Alice. "I hated New York. It wasn't home. I figured you would still be in Texas."

"Nope," smirked Jasper, placing his arm on the back of Alice's chair. "It wasn't home for me either."

"Oh," said Alice. I peeked over at Edward. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes as he tried to hide his smirk. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from giggling. Alice must of noticed because she looked over and smirked at me. "So, Bella, what do you do?"

"Oh, um,-" I started but my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was James. "Sorry, I need to take this…Hello, James."

"Hello, darling," he sang into the phone, quite loudly. I felt my face turn red as everyone chuckled and looked up at me. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and headed out of the banquet hall. "So is the reunion completely fabulous, Isabella?"

"Oh, words cannot even express the torture that I am going through," I said as I started pacing back and forth. "What is it about this place that turns me into the awkward, red faced girl that I was when I left?"

"Oh, I would love to see that, and I will," he squealed into the phone. I froze in the middle of my pacing.

"You will?" I asked as I panicked. "Why will you?"

"Because Marcus has a job for you in La Push," said James. "As soon as he heard you were in Washington, he demanded that you do the shoot so Laurent and I are coming to visit!"

"Fucking great," I snapped, angrily.

"Aw, I love you, too, Isabella," he grumbled.

"James, honey, you know I love you," I said. I heard someone inhale sharply. I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me with a pained expression on his face. "I'll call you back, James."

"Don't bother," he said. "Our flight lands in Port Angeles at six o'clock so I expect you to be waiting with a smile on that beautiful face."

"Whatever," I mumbled as I hung up the phone. Edward was just standing there with a clenched jaw. "Are you ok, Edward?"

"Yeah," he said, shortly. "I was just making sure you were ok but I guess you are."

"I'm fine," I said, confused.

Edward didn't say anything else before he turned and walked back into the banquet hall. I shook my head softly and pocketed my cell phone before I followed him back inside. He sat down and folded his arms over his chest. I sat down in my seat next to him.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled as everyone looked up at me.

"It's ok," squealed Alice. "So you were going to tell us what you do for a living."

"I'm a-"

"Hey, Eddie," purred the most annoying, nasal voice of Lauren Mallory.

Edward and I both turned and looked at her. She was standing with her hand on his shoulder and I felt a surge of rage shoot through me. Lauren was the queen bitch at Forks High School. She thought just because daddy was the mayor of Forks that she could do whatever she wanted, and she did. She had bleached blond hair, that honestly needed a touch-up since her dark roots were showing. She had way too much make-up on and her clothes were about two sizes too small.

"Lauren," said Edward. "Wow, look at you."

"I know, right," she giggled. "You look great, too, Eddie."

"Yeah, I still don't like being called Eddie," said Edward, pushing her hand off his shoulder.

I could hear the others snickering under their breath. Lauren's face fell for a split second before she put a fake smile on her face again as she looked around as everyone. Her eyes fell on me and her eyes light up with both hate and excitement.

"Oh my god," she squealed as loud as she could. "Bella Swan. I can't believe you actually came back. I didn't think you would ever show back up here after you ran away and sitting with all of them must make you feel so…important."

"I…you…" I stammered as I felt everyone in the room looking at me. "I've got to go."

I stood up and practically ran out of the community center. I ran over and jumped into my car and speed out of the parking lot as my tears fell down my face. I drove back to Charlie's and ran inside. I ran up the stairs and threw myself on my bed.

"_Well, well, well, look who's here, girls," smirked Lauren as she, Jessica, Jane Murphy, and Heidi Cromwell came into the bathroom. I was standing in front of the sink washing my hands. "It's B…B…Bella Swan."_

"_Hey, Bumbling Bella," smirked Jessica. "Whatcha doing?"_

"_N..nothing," I muttered._

"_She's so pathetic," snickered Jane as she ripped my glasses off my face. I fumbled as I tried to get them back. "She can't even see without her coke bottle glasses."_

"_Give them back…please," I whispered. I heard a loud snap and froze._

"_Oops," said Jane. She pressed the broke pieces of my glasses into my outstretched hand. "My bad."_

_I slid to the floor as I held my broken glasses up to my face and watched them as they left the bathroom, laughing about what a loser I was. I wasn't sure how long I sat there on the floor, letting my tears fall behind my hair. Eventually, I got up and stumbled out of the bathroom. I couldn't really see where I was going. I had just turned a corner when I ran into someone._

"_Sorry," I squeaked out through my tears, falling to the ground.._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" asked Edward. I wanted to die in that moment. "Where are your glasses?"_

"_I broke them," I whispered, holding them out to him. _

"_You did this?" he asked. I nodded my head as I squinted. I could barely see him if I squinted. "Um, ok, I guess we could tape them until you can get a new pair."_

"_It's ok," I muttered as I scrambled back to my feet. I grabbed my glasses back. "I'll be fine."_

_I turned and stumbled my way out of the school. I somehow managed to walk the three miles back to my house without getting hit by a car. I went upstairs to my room and fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep once again._

I climbed off my bed a few hours later, after spending the rest of the afternoon reliving my nightmare, and went into the bathroom. I attempted to clean my face but it was pointless. I knew I shouldn't have come back here and now I was stuck here until I got this job done.

I sighed inwardly and made my way down to my car. There was a note tucked under the windshield wiper of my car. I pulled it off and opened it.

_Bella, _

_I knocked on the front door but I guess you couldn't hear me. Please meet me tonight in the usual spot, usual time. Please? I really would like to catch up. I missed you._

_Edward_

I read it a couple times before I folded it and stuck it in my purse. I wasn't sure if I should meet him or not. I climbed into my car and headed out of Forks and toward Port Angeles.

An hour later, I parked my car in the parking lot of the Port Angeles airport. I climbed out and made my way inside. James and Laurent, a tall dark haired man with dark eyes, were waiting for me in the baggage area. They both looked irritated until they saw me. Then their faces relaxed and they opened their arms up to me. I ran over and threw myself into their embraces.

"That bad, huh?" whispered James. I nodded my head in his chest. He sighed softly. "I guess I shouldn't have pushed you to come."

"Too late now," I whispered. I pulled away and looked up at him and Laurent. "I am glad you two are here, at least."

"We are too, honey," said Laurent. "Do you need me to kick someone's ass?"

"Yes, but she's a girl so she's going to fight just as dirty as you do," I said.

"Good," he smirked. "Been awhile since I've had a good cat fight."

"I'm sure you can find one here," I chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Let's get going so you can see the wonderful town that is Forks."

"Oh, I'm so excited," squealed James. I just shook my head.

"Seriously, could you be any gayer?" I asked.

"Yes, I could," he smirked.

I just smiled and laughed. I grabbed his hand and led him and Laurent out to my car. We climbed in and headed back to Forks. I spent the entire ride telling them about Lauren. To say they were appalled by her behavior would be an understatement. To say they were even more appalled when I described what she looked like would be an even bigger understatement. My silly gay men.

I pulled the car up in to the drive way of Charlie's house. We climbed out of the car. I popped the trunk and looked up at Edward's window. He was standing there watching me with a frown on his face. I smiled softly before I turned back to James and Laurent, who were both watching me with smirks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," smirked James, looping his arm in with mine. "Let's go see that handsome daddy of yours."

"Gross, James," I whined as we made our way up the porch. I swear ever since he meet Charlie two years ago, he keeps going on about how handsome he is. I think he does it because he knows it grosses me out. "Laurent, make him stop."

"Sorry, gorgeous, but you know I can't do that," chuckled Laurent. I just sighed as I opened the front door. Charlie looked up at us from his usual place on the couch and smiled, which did not help with James fascination with him.

"James, Laurent, I didn't know you were coming up," said Charlie, coming over and shaking their hands. "Someone didn't tell me."

"I didn't even know until this afternoon," I said. "Apparently, I have a job in La Push this week."

"No business talk tonight," ordered James. "Tonight, we are going to talk about Forks and you, Isabella."

I groaned as they dragged me into the living room. Charlie had the best time telling them all about my four years in hell. I mean, my four years here with him. I was going to have to do something pretty big to get him back for embarrassing me like this. After several hours of embarrassing me, James and Laurent decided they were tired. I led them up the stairs to the guest room.

"It's going to be ok, Isabella," said Laurent, hugging me. He kissed my forehead.

"I want to believe you, Laurent. I really do," I said.

"I know," he sighed before he turned and went into the room. James pulled me into his arms.

"Darling, it will be ok. Just hang in there," whispered James.

"I'll try," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed him. "I am glad you are here."

"Me too," he chuckled.

He went into his room and shut the door. I went into my room, shutting the door behind me. I went over and stood in front of the window for a moment, trying to decide if I should go meet Edward or not.

I took a deep breath as I pulled on my jacket and climbed out of my window. I climbed down the trellis that led to the ground. I pulled my jacket around me and walked down to our usual spot, down by the river. I sat down on a tree that had fallen over and pulled my knees up to my chest. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Edward standing there with a smile on his face.

"I wasn't sure if you would come."

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Oh my god," Lauren squealed as loud as she could. "Bella Swan. I can't believe you actually came back. I didn't think you would ever show back up here after you ran away and sitting with all of them must make you feel so…important."

"I…you…" stammered Bella as she turned bright red. "I've got to go."

"Bella, wait," I said as Bella ran out of the room. I went to follow her when Lauren grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Get your fucking hand off of me."

"Eddie, you don't need her," grunted Lauren. "You can have me."

"Lauren, I don't want you," I hissed, pushing her hand off of me, again. "I have never wanted you and I won't ever want you. For the last time, my name is not Eddie, it's Edward."

I turned and ran out of the community center. I ran outside just as Bella's Corvette was pulling out of the parking lot. God, I wanted to kill Lauren for treating Bella like that. I heard the door open and turned back to see Alice come out.

"Did you stop her?" asked Alice.

"No," I said, turning away.

"You should go check on her," said Alice. I looked over at her. "She doesn't need to be alone right now."

"I know," I said, looking away again.

"You look good, Edward," said Alice as she turned around and opened the door to go back inside. "There's only one thing missing."

"What's that?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Whatever was making you smile earlier," she said.

She turned and walked inside, letting the door shut behind her. I shook my head as I went over and climbed into Carlisle's car. I started it and headed back to the house. I parked his car in the drive way and ran over to Bella's house. I knocked on the door for several minutes but she wouldn't answer it. I contemplated climbing up the trellis that led up to her room but decided not to. I wasn't as young as I used to be.

Instead, I ran back over to Carlisle's car and grabbed a piece of paper from the glove box. I found a pen in there and quickly scribbled a note on it. I ran back over to Bella's and stuck the note under the windshield wiper of her car. I just hoped she would meet me. I sighed and ran back over to the house. I went inside and found Esme in the kitchen, cooking.

"You're back early," said Esme, looking at her watch. "It's barely two."

"Yeah, well, things didn't go great," I said.

"Uh oh, what happened?" she asked. "Did someone give you a hard time about leaving Forks?"

"No, not me," I said. "Bella Swan."

"Bella, came back?" asked Esme, shocked.

"Yeah," I said, sitting on the kitchen table. "That's her Corvette."

"I didn't think Bella would ever come back here," said Esme, sitting across from me. "Did you talk to her?"

"A little," I said. "Not a lot."

"So who gave her a hard time about leaving?" asked Esme.

"Lauren Mallory," I said, giving her a look. Esme rolled her eyes and stood up.

"She always was such a little bitch," sighed Esme.

"That she was," I snorted. "Still is, apparently."

"What did she say?" asked Esme, going back over to the stove.

"She just said something about Bella running away. Bella was sitting with me, Emmett, Jasper, and our old group of friends. Lauren said sitting with us must of made her feel so important. Loud enough for the entire room to hear, of course."

"Of course," sighed Esme. "Let me guess. Bella got embarrassed and ran out?"

"Yep," I said, standing up. "I tried to stop her but she was gone before I could get outside."

"Well, did you go over and try to talk to her?" asked Esme.

"Yes, Mom," I said. "She didn't answer the door."

"Well, I'm sure you will get the chance to talk to her later," said Esme, looking at me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I'm going to go up to my room."

"Ok, Edward," smirked Esme. "Dinner will be ready at seven-thirty."

I just nodded before I turned and walked out of the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and threw myself on my bed. I had never liked Lauren. She always had this attitude like she was better than all of us. She used to hang all over me all the time. No matter how many times I told her I wasn't interested in her, she just didn't seem to get it. Honestly, none of the girls at Forks interested me. Except for Bella, I guess. She was probably my closest friend, even if it was in secret.

It's not like I wanted to keep our friendship a secret, either. Bella was a different person when it was just me and her talking. She didn't stumbled over her words. She didn't get embarrassed nearly as much as she did when she was around other people. She and I could sit for hours just talking about music, books, movies, or photography. God, if you ever got her talking about photography, she would just ramble on and on. Her eyes would sparkle and her face would light up with excitement. No one but me ever saw that Bella. Not that I didn't get them to try to, either.

_I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Lauren Mallory was sitting with her bitch brigade at a table in the back. I shuddered as she looked over at me. I looked around and saw Bella sitting in the corner all by herself. It bothered me that in the three weeks since she moved to Forks that she was always alone. I went over and sat down at the table with her. She looked up at me and her face turned bright red._

"_Hey, Bella, how's your day going?" I asked. She just looked at me for a moment. She opened her mouth a couple times but didn't say anything "You ok, Bella?"_

_She just stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. I sighed as I stood up with my tray and went over and joined Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Ben, Garrett, Kate, and Angela at our usual table._

"_Hey, why were sitting with the new girl?" asked Emmett._

"_Her name is Bella," I said. "I was trying to be nice."_

"_Didn't seem like it worked," he chuckled._

"_No shit," I muttered. _

_I just sat back and tuned them all out as they talked about some party at Mike Newton's this weekend. It would probably be just as lame as his last party was. The bell rang and we all headed off to our afternoon classes. _

_After school I went home and grabbed my music book. I climbed out of my bedroom window and went down to my spot on the river. I smiled when I saw Bella sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest and a camera in her hands. _

"_Hey, Bella," I said. She turned and smiled at me. God, where was this Bella at lunch? "How was your day?"_

"_Pretty boring," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Yours?"_

"_Boring as hell," I chuckled as I sat down next to her. "New camera?"_

"_Yes," she said with a huge smile. "Charlie gave it to me for my birthday."_

"_When was your birthday?" I asked._

"_Yesterday," she muttered._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I asked._

"_It wasn't important," she said, offhandedly. She looked back over at me. "What are you writing?"_

"_New song that's been running through my head," I said. "It's probably crap."_

"_I'm sure it's not crap," she chuckled._

I shook my head softly as I heard a car pull up across the street. I climbed off my bed and went over and stood in front of my window. Bella was climbing out of her car with two men. She was smiling and laughing as she popped open the trunk of her car. I had missed that Bella. She looked up at me and smiled softly before she turned back to the two men. She looped her arm with the blond one and they walked up onto the porch and into the house. That must of have been James, the boyfriend or husband or whoever. Apparently, he made her happy.

I sighed and turned away from the window. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Carlisle had Esme pressed against the side of the refrigerator as he kissed her.

"Kid alert," I yelled. They chuckled and pulled away from each other. "That's just gross."

"Yeah, well, we aren't used to having anyone here," smirked Carlisle, winking at me.

"Gross, Dad," I whined. "Man, that was just wrong."

"It was, wasn't it?" he smirked.

"Enough embarrassing Edward," chuckled Esme. "It's time for dinner. I've got to fatten you up while you are here."

"You know, Mom, I do eat in LA," I said, sitting down at the table.

"Those scraps they served us when we came to visit last year," she said, "is not eating. Now, stop whining and eat."

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed.

"So Charlie told me Bella came back for the reunion," said Carlisle.

"Yep," I said, fixing my plate.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Good, I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I didn't really get the chance to talk to her."

"Oh," he said. I saw him share a look with Esme.

"So, did my car check out?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew they always thought it was odd that Bella and I left Forks on the same night.

"Yes," chuckled Carlisle. "The mechanic said she was in perfect shape. Especially for a ten year old car."

"I'm not getting a new car, " I said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Your car is ten years old, Edward. Why not get a new one? It's not like you can't afford it."

"Because there is nothing wrong with my car," I said. I stood up and picked up my plate. "I'm getting tired of having this conversation every time I come home."

"Which isn't a lot," muttered Esme, under her breath. I sighed as I went over and put my plate in the dishwasher.

"You know how busy I am," I said.

"We know," said Carlisle, grabbing Esme's hand to stop her from saying anything else. I closed me eyes for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry," I whispered.

I turned and ran up to my room and shut the door behind me. A few hours later, I pulled on my coast and climbed out of my window. I climbed down the tree outside of my window and headed down to the river. I smiled when I saw Bella sitting on our tree. She turned and smiled at me.

"I didn't think you would come," I said.

"I didn't either," she snorted. I went over and sat down next to her. "I shouldn't have come back to Forks. Not after ten years."

"Why?" I asked. "Because of Lauren?"

"Her and everyone else," said Bella. She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about them. So who is Edward Cullen ten years later?"

"Well, let's see," I said. "I live in LA. I'm a music producer slash studio musician for New Moon Records."

"Oh, I know all that," chuckled Bella. I cocked my eyebrow at her. "I have all your music. It's fantastic."

"You do, huh?" I asked.

"Yes, it helps me sleep," she teased.

"Oh, that's nice," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm teasing," she said with a smile. "So you still love LA?"

"Most of the time," I sighed.

"You don't sound like it," said Bella.

"I just work a lot," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Gets old sometimes, I guess."

"I hear that," she scoffed.

"So who is Bella Swan ten years later?" I asked, throwing her words back at her.

"Well, most people know me as Isabella," she said, giving me a look. "Got to stay professional, you know. Anyway, I'm a free lance photographer. I do pretty good, I guess."

"Oh, you do better than good," I said. She cocked her eyebrow at me. "I've seen all your work."

"All of it?" she asked. "Even my spreads in Playboy?"

"Ok, so not all of your work," I chuckled. "But I will be looking forward to getting that issue."

"Gross," chuckled Bella. "I can assure you that my spread is tasteful."

"I'm sure it is," I said. "I liked your spread in Rolling Stone with KISS."

"That was a fun shoot," she sighed, looking back at me and winked. "They know how to rock."

"Oh, I know," I smirked. Bella shivered slightly. "Are you cold?"

"A little," she said. "I guess I'm used to those San Francisco nights."

"I get that," I said. "I guess we should head back before we end up with summer colds or something."

"I guess," she whispered.

"Can I walk you back to Charlie's?" I asked.

"I would like that," said Bella.

We stood up and headed back toward the houses. I looked over at Bella a couple times as we walked. She was so beautiful. She looked over and caught me watching her. She blushed slightly as she looked down at her feet. We stopped outside of her window. She turned to me, biting her bottom lip.

"Edward, I…" she trailed off.

"What?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"I really missed you," she said softly, "Thank you for tonight. I really missed talking with you."

"I missed you, too, Bella," I said softly. I reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Ten years looks great on you."

"You too," she whispered, leaning into my hand. "Good night, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered. I leaned down and kissed her check. "Sweet dreams."

I stepped back as Bella turned and climbed up the trellis. She climbed into her window and looked down and smiled as she waved. She shut her window and I ran across the street and climbed up the tree that led to my room. I climbed in through my window and shut it behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on my pajamas. I climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about Bella.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I groaned again as I woke up the next morning. God, I really, really hated this bed. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day, choosing a pair of tight jeans and a black fitted tank top. I went out to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Quick because half way through, I ran out of hot water. Stupid, gay best friend. I knew James used all the hot water. He was such a diva like that.

I dried off and pulled on my clothes. Just to get back at James for using all the hot water, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. He was going to throw such a fit. I chuckled to myself as I went back into my room and pulled on a pair of black heels. James would allow me to wear my hair up but he would not allow me to leave this house in a pair of flip flops. I knew not to push the man too far.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I could hear Charlie, James, and Laurent talking in the kitchen.

"Really, Charlie, what happened to that moisturizer I gave you?" scolded Laurent. I bit my lip to stop my chuckled. Poor Charlie.

"I used it all and never got around to getting anymore," sighed Charlie. "I know my skin looks horrible, doesn't it?"

"Yes," sighed Laurent. I rolled my eyes. Damn Charlie for encouraging them. "It's ok. I've got an extra bottle upstairs. I brought it for Isabella because I know she didn't bring hers but you can have it."

"Leave my father alone," I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen. James scowled as he gave me the once over. "And for your information, Laurent, I did bring my moisturizer."

"So you just aren't using it?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Oh, yes, make sure you get all that caffeine in your body. That's good for you."

"It may not be good for me but it's the only thing keeping me from gauging your eyes out, girlfriend," I smirked. Laurent rolled his eyes and looked over at Charlie.

"You see what I deal with," he sighed. Charlie just sighed and nodded his head. _Traitor_.

"Aw, my poor handsome honey," purred James. He leaned over and kissed Laurent.

"Hey, no kissy face at the table," I smirked. They both just flipped me off. "I so feel the love here."

"Sorry, Darling," chuckled James. "We'll be good now."

"Whatever," I chuckled. "So, let's talk work. What do you have for me?"

"Playboy shoot down at someplace called First Beach," said James.

"Ugh," muttered Charlie, getting up and leaving the room. "There are some things a father doesn't need to know that his daughter sees."

"Poor Charlie," sighed James. "Anyway, do you know where it is?"

"Yes," I said. "Who am I shooting?"

"That's the best part," sang James. I shared a look with Laurent. How could James always be so cheerful? "The sexy, hot-"

"I am sitting right here, Baby," grumbled Laurent.

"-Jacob Black," squealed James, grabbing Laurent's hand. I just stared at him. "Um, why aren't you more excited?"

"Should I know this Jacob Black person?" I asked. James and Laurent both gasped and shook their heads. "I'm taking it I should know him?"

"Jacob Black is only the hottest piece of ass in the movie business," gasped James.

"Not really helping," I said.

"He's staring in that new vampire movie," explained Laurent. I just started at the two of them. "Isabella, you seriously need a life."

"Gee, thanks," I snorted. "Ok, so he's some new, hot actor. Why are they doing his spread in La Push?"

"Apparently, he's from there. They are doing some kind of 'going back home' thing. I don't know. All I know is he will be ready for you Friday morning at nine sharp," said James.

"Today is only Monday," I said.

"Aw, look who learned her days of the week.," teased James.

"So why are you here now if the shoot isn't for five more days?" I asked, ignoring James teasing.

"Um, cause we knew you were going to need us and we just had to see Forks. It's such a quant little town," said James.

"Ok," I said slowly. "So this means you are going to all the reunion bullshit with me?"

"Yep," they smirked. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"Ok, but just so you know the people around are a bunch of assholes who take great pleasure in torturing me slowly and painfully," I said as Charlie came back in.

"It's not that we enjoy it, Bella," said Charlie, putting his coffee cup in the sink. "It's all part of the town charter. It clearly states that we must torture a young, brunette with embarrassing stories or face the wrath of the devil. You won't want to bring on his wrath, would you?"

"Funny, Dad," I said, dryly. "So fucking funny."

"I thought so," he laughed. James and Laurent were laughing with him. "Anyway, I am off to work. Try not to have too much fun. Wouldn't want people to talk."

"I'll try not to," I said as Charlie left, chuckling to himself.

"We should go too," said James, standing up. "Your itinerary says that today is a tour of your high school. How exciting is that?"

"God, I swear, I don't know how you are so fucking perky all the time," I grumbled.

"I'm happy. You should try it sometime," he smirked.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Being happy is highly overrated."

Laurent and James both rolled their eyes as they dragged me out of the house. I couldn't help but laugh with them as we climbed into the car. We headed back into town and pulled up in the high school parking lot a few minutes later. I saw Edward climbing out of his silver Volvo. God, I can't believe he still has that car. Oh, the memories.

James, Laurent, and I climbed out of my car. I chuckled inwardly when I saw several of the men from my class ogling my car. I can't really blame them. My car was pretty awesome.

"Bella, is that your car?" gasped Rosalie as she and Alice stepped up to us.

"Yes," I said softy. I could already feel my face turning red.

"Oh my," sighed Rosalie. "She's a beauty. I bet she drives like a dream. Hugs the curves and all, doesn't she?"

"Um, yeah," I mumbled as my face turned red from the attention. I felt James slip my camera into my hand. I shot him a grateful smile. He knew me too well. Rosalie sighed again before she looked up from my car to me, James and Laurent.

"Who are you two?" she asked, bluntly.

"I'm James," said my best friend. "This is Laurent. You two beauties are?"

"I'm Rosalie, but you can me Rose," smirked Rose. "This is Alice."

"It's so nice to meet you, James," squealed Alice. Laurent shot me a look. I just nodded my head. They are going to get along so well. "I love your shoes."

"Girl, I love yours," gushed James. I rolled my eyes.

"James, you are fixing to love me so much more than you already do," I said. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Why is that, Isabella?" he asked.

"Because I am going to tell you that Alice is the Pixie from Pixie Dust Fashions," I smirked. James and Laurent both gasped as they threw their hands up to their mouths dramatically.

"Seriously?" squealed James.

"Yes," smirked Alice. "I take it you boys are fans."

"OH MY GOD," giggled Laurent. "I love your clothing line."

"It's the only clothing line Isabella allows her models to wear," sighed James. "You have an amazing eye for fashion, Alice."

"Thanks," said Alice, looking over at me. "What-"

"Morning, Bella," said Edward, coming up behind me. James cocked an eyebrow as he and Laurent gave him the once over and smiled.

"Morning, Edward," I said softly, turning and looking at him. He had a smile on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your…friends?"

"Sure," I said, slowly. "Edward, this is James McIvor and Laurent Daniels. Boys, this is Edward Cullen."

"The Edward Cullen?" asked Laurent, shaking Edward's hand. "As in the musician?"

"Yes," said Edward.

"It's an honor to meet you, Edward," sighed James, shaking his hand. A little too long apparently as Edward ripped his hand from James'. He glared at James for a second before he looked back at me.

"I guess I'll see you later, Bella," said Edward.

"Ok," I whispered. Edward turned and went over and started talking with Emmett and Jasper. I turned back and saw James smirking at me. "Don't start."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" yelled Mike Newton. I rolled my eyes. What are we five years old? "Our tour is fixing to start. We will make our way down to the cafeteria for lunch, so I hope you are hungry."

"Like he needs more food," snickered Rose. Alice and Laurent laughed with her.

"Oh, how exciting!" squealed James. "An old fashion school lunch…"

"I am very concerned about you James," I chuckled.

"I have to be excited enough for the two of us, Darling," giggled James. "Let's go!"

"Fine," I sighed.

Rose, Alice, James, and Laurent all laughed harder as we made our way over and joined the others. James looped his arm through mine. I swear I could feel the man vibrating with excitement. I looked over and saw Edward watching me with a frown on his face. I smiled at him and he just looked away. I shook my head slightly and followed the other's inside the school. It was like deja vue.

"_It'll be ok, Bella," said Charlie, dragging me from the front seat of his police cruiser. I could feel everyone staring at me as they walked into the high school. _

"_I…know," I muttered softly. I could feel my face turning bright red. Stupid public schools. Why couldn't I be home schooled like I was in Phoenix? Oh, because Charlie thought I needed to be with other kids. _

"_I know you are scared, honey, but they won't hurt you," whispered Charlie._

_I merely nodded my head in agreement as Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into the school. As soon as we stepped inside everyone stopped and looked at me. I could feel my body shaking from their penetrating eyes. Charlie just tightened his arm around me as he half dragged me down the hall to the office. _

"_Hello, Chief Swan," said the redheaded woman behind the counter. "This must be Isabella."_

"_Bella," corrected Charlie. "Yes, this is Bella. Honey, this is Mrs. Cope."_

"_Hello, Bella," said Mrs. Cope. I peeked up at her through my hair that was hanging in my face. "We are thrilled to have you here with us."_

_All I could do was stare at her. I couldn't seem to find my voice to even say hi. What was wrong with me? Charlie squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at him. He motioned to Mrs. Cope but I just shook me head. He sighed and turned back to Mrs. Cope._

"_She's a little shy," said Charlie. _

"_Ah," said Mrs. Cope. "Well, here is your schedule and map of the school, Bella. I also need you to get your teachers to sign this slip and return it here at the end of the day, ok?"_

_I nodded my head as I grabbed the papers from her hand as quickly as I could. Charlie sighed and thanked her before pulling me out of the office. He leaned down and whispered in my ear that everything would be ok before he hugged me and left me alone. I stood there against the wall of the hall for a few minutes, while everyone gawked at me, wishing that I could just go back home. The only problem was, I didn't have a home anymore._

"Isabella, are you ok?" whispered James in my ear. I shook my head softly and looked around. I was still standing in the doorway to the school. Everyone else had moved on without us.

"I'm fine," I said, not meeting his eyes. "I just don't like this place. Not many good memories."

"Well, maybe it's time you made some," said James as we headed towards where the others.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pulling him to a stop.

"I'm talking about that luscious Edward who is so in love with you," smirked James.

"Edward and I are only friends," I said. "If even that."

"Oh, please," he scoffed James. "That boy is so head over heels for you. You know what I think?"

"What?" I asked.

"I think you love him too," smirked James. "You just don't want to admit it because you are scared."

That said, James turned and skipped, yes the man skipped, down the hallway to the others. I rolled my eyes and slowly followed him. He didn't know what he was talking about. Edward and I were barely friends. Secret friends at that. It wasn't his fault, either. It was like as soon as anyone else was around us, I would just freeze up inside of myself. It was only our nightly meetings at the river or when we would sneak into each other's rooms that I felt like I could really talk with him or anyone for that matter.

I had stopped and was looking at a glass case that held some school pictures from the past school year when I heard someone yelling. I, along with everyone else standing in the hallway, turned and looked to see Edward storming down the hallway with James and Laurent following him, looking smug and embarrassed. Oh my god, did…they make a move on him? Edward came right over and stood in front of me. His face was red and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" snapped Edward. He turned and pointed to James, the smug one, and Laurent, who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. "YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS FUCKING KISSING THAT MAN!"

Just like that, with those seven little words, every single pair of eyes from our fellow classmates was on me. It was like deja vue all over again.

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I groaned as I rolled out of bed the next morning. The clock next to my bed showed that it was just barely after six in the morning. It was definitely way too fucking early to be up. I somehow managed to pulled off my pajamas and pull on my freshly washed running clothes, thanks to Esme I'm sure, while stumbling around. I grabbed my iPod and made my way downstairs and out to the front porch.

I looked over at Bella's house and saw the blond man from last night step outside. He looked over at me and smiled before he took off on his own run. I grumbled and took off in the opposite direction.

I don't know why it was bothering me that Bella had someone. I should be happy that she's happy. Maybe it's just that I'm jealous that she seems so happy. Besides Leah and Victoria, I really don't have anyone back home. After a couple of hours of watching them suck each other's faces off, I usually have to leave.

I sighed inwardly as I made my way back to the house. I ran right up to my room and took a quick shower. It's not like I haven't dated at all in the last ten years. Just not lately. Most of the woman in Los Angeles are only interested in me for two reasons. One, they think I can get them a record deal, which I won't mix business with pleasure like that. Or two, they just want sex. I'm not interested in having meaningless sex with anyone. Period.

I finished my shower and dried off. I went back into my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the kitchen table, kissing. Didn't they do anything but kiss?

"You know you both are going to scar me with all that kissing," I said, walking past them.

"I think you'll survive," teased Carlisle.

"I don't," I chuckled, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. I turned and looked at them. "My poor psyche can't handle seeing my parents being a goo-goo eyed and kissy faced."

"Um, Edward," said Esme, standing up and coming over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders. "I don't know how to break this to you but you are here because we were all goo-goo eyed and kissy faced, as you so immaturely put it."

"Gross, Mom," I whined. "Now I'm going to need therapy."

"Our work here is done, Esme," laughed Carlisle. "We have finally driven the boy into therapy."

"Now, we can finally rest peacefully," sighed Esme.

"Neither one of you are funny," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, sure, we are," smirked Esme. "You just lost your sense of humor in LA."

"That's probably true," I sighed.

"What can I get you for breakfast?" asked Esme, giving me a look that clearly said 'you will eat so don't even think about arguing with me'.

"I would love some pancakes," I said with my biggest smile.

"Pancakes it is," she beamed. "Sit."

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "You are the best mom."

"Oh, I know," she smirked.

I chuckled as I went over and sat down next to Carlisle, who was muttering under his breath about not getting any pancakes. Esme just laughed and told him if he stopped whining she would make him some special pancakes. Just based on the smirk that sprang up on his face, I knew I didn't want to know what the special pancakes were.

After getting enough pancakes to make Esme happy, as she kept adding more to my plate, I made my way out to my car and climbed in. I made my way back through town and down to the high school. God, I can't believe I'm back here for this. I climbed out of my car at the same time Bella and her two friends did. I was fixing to go talk to her when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and saw that it was Leah.

"Hello, Leah."

"Hey, Edward. How's the big reunion going?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just….yeah. So how's work?" I asked.

"Funny you should mention work," said Leah. "Aro wants you to check out someone in Port Angeles."

"I'm on vacation," I said.

"Yeah, he doesn't care," chuckled Leah. "Look, you are already there. Just take a couple of your friends to go check her out."

"Her?"

"Yep," said Leah. I could almost see the smirk on her face. "Before you start griping, I had nothing to do with this, Edward."

"Sure, you didn't," I snorted. "Ok, give me details."

"Tonight, ten at Club Aloe in Port Angeles. The woman's name is Tanya Marks. She's supposedly the next big thing in the music business," explained Leah.

"Which means she probably sucks," I groaned at the thought of listening to yet another talent less wanna-be.

"Probably," chuckled Leah. "But you have to do it."

"I know," I sighed.

"So the reunion is fun?" she asked eagerly.

"Parts of it," I mumble, looking over at Bella. Her two friends were laughing with her, Rose, and Alice. _Traitors_.

"Oh, did you meet someone?" squealed Leah.

"I'm hanging up now," I said. "I'll call you tomorrow with my report."

"Who is she, Edward?" demanded Leah.

I snapped my phone shut. She was going to totally kick my ass for hanging up on her but I wasn't in the mood to hear how I needed to find someone. I made my way over to where Bella was standing.

"Morning, Bella," I said, coming up behind Bella. The blond man smirked and gave me the once over. _Gross_.

"Morning, Edward," Bella said softly, turning toward me. She smiled and I tried to smile back but it was forced. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, looking into her brown eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your…friends?"

"Sure," said Bella, slowly. "Edward, this is James McIvor and Laurent Daniels. Boys, this is Edward Cullen."

"The Edward Cullen?" asked Laurent, grabbing my hand and shaking it enthusiastically . "As in the musician?"

"Yes," I said, shortly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Edward," sighed James, shaking my hand. He clutched onto my hand and I immediately felt angry. I pulled my hand from his before glaring at him. I turned back to Bella, who looked confused.

"I guess I'll see you later, Bella," I said..

"Ok," she whispered.

I turned and made my way over to Emmett and Jasper. They were going on and on about Rose and Alice. I tuned them out. I wasn't in the mood to listen to them talk about their loves lives. Mike Newton called us to attention and informed us, like we were children, that we would be having lunch here. _Great, nothing like bad cafeteria food_, I thought to myself.

I followed Jasper and Emmett up to the door leading into the school. I heard James laughing. I looked over at Bella. What did she see in him? Almost like she sensed my eyes on her, she looked over at me. She smiled but I just looked away. Why did it hurt so much to see her with him?

I followed the others into the school and down the hallway as we toured our old alma mater. Everyday I spent in these halls as a kid were filled with hiding who I really was. None of them would have understood that music was my life. No, I was expected to be the star quarterback, first string point guard on the basketball team, and a track star. I was expected to be the brain who went a nice Ivy League college and get my medical degree and made my mark on the world through the advancement of medicine.

I shook my head softly as I stepped away from the rest of the group and walked down the hallway to the music room. Bella and I would sneak in here at night so I could play for her. She always said she loved listening to me play. I pulled the door open and froze as my mouth dropped and my eyes bugged out.

There leaning against the whiteboard was James and Laurent. James had Laurent pinned as his hands roamed all over Laurent's body. They were kissing and I swear I saw tongue. For a split second all I could do was watch. Then James reached down and grabbed Laurent's junk.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled. They broke apart and looked over at me. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?"

"To who?" asked James, looking thoroughly confused.

"To Bella," I hissed. "I won't let you hurt her."

I turned and stormed out of the classroom. I could feel them following me but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let them hurt her. She was my best friend, my only true friend. I cared way too much about her to let them use her like that. I stormed up to Bella, who looked confused and frightened as she looked from me to the asshole.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I snapped, harshly. I turned and pointed to James. The asshole looked quite proud of himself while Laurent looked like he wanted to die. "YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS FUCKING KISSING THAT MAN!"

"My….what?" stammered Bella. Her face turned bright red as everyone turned and looked at her. Shit, I didn't think about this embarrassing her. She looked from me to James. "I….you….. FUCK!"

Bella turned and ran down the hall toward the front door. I ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned and threw her fist into my face. I stumbled back a few steps. Bella fucking hit me. Her eyes were flashing with rage as she looked at me.

"I can't believe you just did that," she muttered through her anger. I could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Bella, but I couldn't just sit there and let him cheat on you like that."

"He is gay, Edward," snapped Bella. Oh, fuck. "He and Laurent have been together for two years."

"Oh," I muttered. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah," said Bella, tears spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, reaching out for her. She stepped away from me.

"Edward, you just…." she trailed off.

"I know," I whispered. "I just couldn't stand the thought of them hurting you by going behind your back. You don't deserve that."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it in private?" she asked. "Why yell it out for everyone to hear like that? What if he had been my boyfriend? Do you think that is how I would want to find out?"

"Cause I'm an asshole?" I asked, weakly. Bella rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"That you are," she chuckled. "To think I thought they hit on you or something."

"Ew," I shuddered.

"Now you know how I feel," smirked Bella. "I mean that's just nasty."

"So you forgive me for being an ass?" I asked, flashing her my best smile. She rolled her eyes and smile my favorite smile of hers.

"Suppose so," she laughed. "Although I don't know I am going to face all of those people now."

"We'll face them together," I said, holding my hand out to her.

"Together, huh?" she asked, looking down at my hand. I nodded my head. "Ok."

Bella placed her hand in mine. I felt a tingle shoot through my entire body. I looked from our joined hands up to Bella's face. She looked from our hands up to my face. Did she feel it too? She smiled and bit her lip. I sighed inwardly as we made our way down to the cafeteria. We stepped in and everyone turned and looked at us.

Bella went to pull her hand from mine but I held on tighter as I looked over at her. Her cheeks were bright red. I pulled on her to join Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Garrett, Ben, Angela, and Kate who were sitting with James and Laurent when Lauren Mallory stepped in front of us with a smirk on her hateful face. I felt Bella's hand start shaking slightly. Crap, this was not going to be good.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I am completely blown away by the response that this story has gotten. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Bella and Edward. They are both so clueless sometimes…**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Why couldn't this psycho bitch just leave me alone? Why, oh, why does she find it fun to torment me? Edward pulled on my hand, pulling me closer to his body as Lauren smirked and looked from me to Edward.

"So, Bella, your boyfriend is gay, huh? I guess that means aren't you woman enough to satisfy his needs that he has to fuck a man to get off," smirked Lauren. I saw James and Laurent stand up and come over and stand behind her. They gave her the once over and scowled, causing me chuckle. I knew exactly what those two were thinking. "What's so funny?"

"Um, you," I said, clutching onto my camera in my free hand. I'm sure it would have indentions that matched my fingers with as hard as I was squeezing it.

"Why am I funny?" she snapped.

"Where should I start?" I snapped back, suddenly finding the strength to face her. "Let's see. There's your lame attempts to be queen bitch again."

"Your nasally voice," smirked Edward. "You would have thought the nose job would have fixed that."

"Your horrible wardrobe," shuddered James. Lauren turned so that she could see all me, Edward, James, and Laurent. "Did you get that outfit in the junior section? Cause, honey, you need to move on to big girl clothes. Like plus size."

"Who did your hair?" grimaced Laurent as several people laughed. "Cause, Honey, they should have their license revoked. That's the worst dye job I have ever seen. Trust me, I've seen a lot of bad ones."

"Not to mention your boob job," smirked Rose as she, Alice, Kate, Angela, Emmett, Ben, Garrett, and Jasper came up behind James and Laurent.

"Are you sure he was a real doctor, Lauren?" asked Angela. I could hear everyone laughing under their breath at her. I almost felt bad for her. Almost. "Because those look worse than most two dollar hooker's boobs. Oh shit, was that the look you are going for? My bad then."

"I won't even get started on those shoes," grumbled Alice. "I just can't even think of anything nice to say about them so I'm just not going to say anything at all."

"Oh, come on, Alice," sighed Kate, shaking her head. "They aren't so bad. I'm mean they look quite comfortable for a streetwalker."

"We really should talk about your make-up, too," sighed Laurent. "Honey, less is definitely more."

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me about my hair and make-up?" seethed Lauren, finally finding her voice.

"He's only the best hair and make-up artist in San Francisco," I smirked. "You really should listen to him."

"I didn't ask a little nobody like you," she sneered at me. James' eyes narrowed as he prepared to defend me but I shook my head, causing him to smirk. He knew I was in full bitch mode now.

"I'm the nobody?" I snapped. She flinched back as I stepped closer to her. "Who are you, Lauren? A washed up bitch who never left high school? Over the hill at twenty-eight? Really, Lauren, who are you? Cause daddies not mayor anymore so you can't bully anyone anymore. I've spent the last five years dealing with overbearing, bitchy, tight assed drama queens that make you look like a fucking girl scout, so if I were you I would shut your fucking mouth."

"You…I…" she stammered as everyone laughed at her. Her face was bright red.

"It doesn't feel good does it, Lauren," I smirked. "Hearing them all laugh at you. Making fun of you because you aren't like them."

"I…" she whispered before she turned and ran out of the room.

"Darling, are you ok?" asked James, glaring at Edward as everyone went back to their conversations.

"No thanks to you." I glared at him and Laurent, who both rolled their eyes at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me, bitches. Why can't we go anywhere without you two sucking each other's faces off? This is just like our trip to Cancun."

"Stop being such a drama queen, Isabella," scoffed James, cocking an eyebrow at me as he looked at mine and Edward's hands. That's when I realized I was still clutching on to his hand. I pulled my hand from Edward's.

"Don't," I threatened him.

"Fine," smirked James. He turned to Edward. "You know, for someone in the music business, I'm surprised that you have a problem with gay men."

"I don't have a problem with you being gay," said Edward. "It was a misunderstanding. I apologize for my reaction."

"Yeah, he, um, thought you were my boyfriend, James," I said, giving James a look.

"EWWW," groaned James, shuddering while Laurent shook his head back and forth. Alice and Rose were trying their hardest to stifle their laughter while the others just looked confused. "Isabella, darling, you know I love you but that's just gross."

"I know," I laughed, shaking my head.

Edward scowled as we followed the others over to the table they were sitting at. Conveniently, the only two chairs left were right next to each other. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at James as I sat down next to Edward. For a moment nobody said anything. I could tell they weren't sure they understood about James and Laurent.

"Ok," said Angela, throwing her hands up. "I guess I'll be the one to ask. Bella, what is your relationship with James and Laurent, exactly?"

"James is my assistant slash best friend slash pain in my ass slash trouble maker," I smirked. James stuck his tongue out while everyone chuckled. "Laurent is his boyfriend slash peacemaker between the two of us when James tries to irritate me to death."

"You know, Isabella," started James. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"Aw, honey, it's cause I pay you so well," I sighed.

"That's true," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you do, Bella?" asked Rose.

"I'm -"

"So how's everyone over here?" asked Mike as he and Jessica came over. He had her tucked into his side. She looked uncomfortable.

"Just peachy, Mike," said Alice, flashing him a fake smile. I've been in the business long enough to know a fake smile when I see one. "But you might ease your grip up on poor Jessica a little. She's starting to look a little blue around the lips."

"That's funny," chuckled Mike, loosing his grip a little. He pastured his own fake smile on his face. He looked down at me. "Bella Swan, I can't say we aren't all a little surprised to see you here. It's been a while."

"I know," I said. "Been busy."

"Apparently," he chuckled again. It was creepy. "You look great. Got rid of your glasses, toned up a little."

"Yeah," I said, uncomfortable with the look in his eyes. "I like to stay in shape. Wouldn't want to let myself go now, would I?"

"So, Mike," Edward said shortly, putting his arm on the back of chair. Mike moved his eyes off of me and onto Edward. "You still working at the store?"

"I'm running it now," explained Mike. "Took over last year."

"That's…nice," said Edward. "Jessica, what do you do?"

"She stays home with our kids," said Mike.

"I don't think he was asking you, Mike," said James. He looked between Mike and Jessica before he looked back at me, cocking an eyebrow. I knew what he was thinking. Control freak.

"I stay at home with our kids," mumbled Jessica.

"How many do you have?" asked James. "I love kids. They are so innocent."

"Two with our third on the way," smiled Jessica, rubbing her belly. "I love kids too. I'm lucky enough to have wonderful kids."

"That's great," said James, smiling.

"Yeah," said Mike. "Well, we should get going but I wanted to invite you all to a little get together out at the house tonight. Just like old times. Bella, you and your friends should totaling come, though. I mean I know you never came to any while we were in school."

"Maybe," I said.

"Well, think about it," said Mike before he practically dragged Jessica away. I turned back in my seat and looked over at James. He nodded his head softly in agreement to my silent comment. Mike was a controlling bastard.

"We are so not going to that party, Isabella," ordered James.

"No shit," I snorted.

"We should all do something tonight," suggested Emmett. "So we can catch up."

"We can't," said Angela, hooking her arm in with Ben's. "We are having dinner with the parents. Apparently we don't come home enough so they are forcing a family dinner."

"Where do you and Ben live, Angela?" I asked.

"Chicago," said Ben.

"I love Chicago," I sighed. "It's such a beautiful city."

"Do you come there a lot?" asked Angela with a smile.

"A few times a year usually," I explained.

"Next time, you'll have to call and we can meet for dinner," smiled Angela.

"I will," I said with my own smile.

"So tonight," said Emmett, bringing us back on subject. "What should we do?"

"I can't do anything," said Edward. I looked over at him, sadly. He frowned a little. "I have to work. Apparently there's a singer in Port Angeles that I have to check out."

"Oh," I frowned.

"You could come with me," offered Edward with a smile. I smiled softly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I would really like that."

"Ok," I smiled in return. "I would like that too."

"We should all go," squealed Alice, breaking Edward and I out of our bubble as we looked back at the others. They were all watching us with smiles on their faces.

"I'm in," said Jasper, snaking his arm onto the back of Alice's chair.

"Me too," said Rose, looking over at Emmett. "Em?"

"Definitely," smirked Emmett. Rose's smile widened.

"We're in," said Garrett, wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulder.

"Sounds fun," squealed Kate. We all looked at James and Laurent.

"Darling, we are so in," smirked James. "In fact, I know exactly what you should wear."

"Great," I grumbled while the others laughed.

"Oh, we girls should all get ready together," squealed Alice.

"No fair," pouted James.

"James, honey, you are so one of the girls," giggled Alice.

"Yay me!" he squealed. He looked over at Laurent, who was shaking his head. They really shouldn't encourage James like this. "Baby, will you be ok if the girls and I get ready together?"

"Yeah," sighed Laurent. "But I'll miss you."

"Hey, no kissy face," I snapped as James leaned in to kiss Laurent.

"Someone's jealous," sang James. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Edward. "And you thought that was my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, now I can see how stupid that was," chuckled Edward. "I know exactly how you feel, Bella."

"Oh really?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yep," smirked Edward. "Leah is my assistant slash pain in my ass slash trouble maker. Her girlfriend is the only one who can stop our bitch fests most of the time."

"You do know how I feel," I teased.

I heard someone chuckle softly. I looked around and saw everyone looking at us with smirks and smiles on their faces. That was when I realized that Edward and I were leaning in to one another. I leaned back in my seat as my face heated up with my embarrassing blush. James and Laurent were never going to let me live this down. I could tell by the smirks on their faces that they were thoroughly enjoying watching me blush so easily.

"Well, girls," smirked James, standing up. "Let's go get ready. We have nails to do, hair to fluff, and outfits to pick out."

"Who's house should we meet at?" asked Kate.

"Bella's," sang James.

"Ok, we can be there in five," said Alice.

Ten minutes later, Rose, Kate, Alice, James, and I were locked up inside my bedroom. The four of them turned and smirked at me and I knew the interrogation was fixing to start. Damn Alice for suggesting this.

* * *

**Thank you for all the review. Did you like how everyone picked on Lauren? I'll admit that I did. Although, I did crack up at the suggestion of a couple of reviewers who suggest a slow and painful death for her.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ten minutes later, Rose, Kate, Alice, James, and I were locked up inside my bedroom. The four of them turned and smirked at me and I knew the interrogation was fixing to start. Damn Alice for suggesting this.

"So what color should I do my nails?" I asked, avoiding all of their gazes.

"What is going on between you and Edward?" asked Alice, ignoring my question as her smirk grew.

"I'm thinking blood red," I mused, looking through the polish choices. "You know, something bold."

"What's going on between you and Edward, Bella?" asked Rose, pulling the nail polish away from me.

"Bells, whose cars are those outside?" asked Charlie, knocking on the door. I jumped up and went over and pulled the door open, grateful for the distraction. Charlie seemed surprised to see Alice, Rose, and Kate here. "Are you having another cult meeting? What did I tell you about bringing the cult into my house?"

"Yes, Dad," I said, rolling my eyes. "We were just starting a ritual to turn you into a normal father."

"Being normal is overrated," shrugged Charlie, looking around the room. "Are you doing makeovers?"

"Yes, Charlie," squealed James. "Do you want to join us girls?"

"No, thanks, James," chuckled Charlie, shaking his head at my exuberant friend. "I still haven't gotten over the last makeover you gave me. Besides, I have to get back to work. I just stopped by when I saw all the cars. I was afraid Bella here was happy for a moment. I got concerned."

"Funny, Dad," I grumbled as I heard every laugh. "So fucking funny."

"I thought so," he chuckled. "Well, I am going to leave you ladies to your fun. I'll see you tonight, Bells."

"Oh, I'm going to Port Angeles tonight," I said, my face turning pink.

"With who?" he asked.

"These guys, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Garrett Mitchell, Laurent, and Edward Cullen," I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Edward, huh?" he asked as his smile grew on his face. "Well, have fun. Be careful."

"I will," I mumbled. Charlie smirked before he turned and went back downstairs. I shut the door and looked back at everyone. They were all smirking at me. "So what's first? Hair or nails?"

"Isabella, sit down and tell us about Edward," ordered James. I groaned as I went over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"There's nothing to tell," I said. "He's my friend."

"You told me you didn't have any friends here in Forks," said James. I just stared at him. Did he not notice the other three women sitting in the room. "What? That's what you said."

"I know what I said," I mumbled, uncomfortably as I looked at Rose, Kate, and Alice who were all looking at their hands. I knew this had to be awkward for them too.

"Well?" pushed James. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward was kind of a secret friend, I guess," I muttered.

"Bella, you know it's not that we didn't want to be your friend in high school, don't you?" asked Alice. "It was just every time one of us talked to you, you would like freak out and take off running."

"We didn't know what to do," said Kate.

"I know," I whispered.

"Was it something we said?" asked Rose. "Did we hurt you somehow?"

"No," I said softly. "I just couldn't seem to talk to any of you."

"But you could talk to Edward?" asked Alice with a smile.

"Just in private," I mumbled.

"Do you like him?" asked James, softly.

"Of course I do. He's my friend," I said, looking up at him.

"But do you like him?" asked James again, grabbing my hand.

"Edward and I will never be more than friends," I said, pulling my hand from his. "Besides, you know that I don't have time for anything more than friendship anyway."

"Because you refuse to make time," scoffed James. "You keep your schedule so full so that you don't have to have a life."

"You know what? I am not discussing my private life anymore," I said firmly. James opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand up. "No, I'm serious, James. End of discussion."

"Fine," he sighed. "I hate when you flip the bossy bitch switch."

"It's the only time you listen to me," I smirked.

"Ok, Bella, I've been trying to get this out of you for two days now," said Alice. "What is it that you do?"

"I'm a free-lance photographer," I smiled. James rolled his eyes and pulled my feet up into his lap and started painting my toe nails.

"She's the best photographer in the country," bragged James. "She does spreads for magazines all over the world."

"Like which ones?" asked Alice as everyone started painting their nails.

"You name it, I've done a spread for them," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Vogue, Cosmo, Mio, all of them?" asked Alice with a huge smile.

"Yes," I smiled. "In fact I have a spread coming out in next month's Vogue that features your clothes, Alice."

"Oh my god, really?" squealed Alice.

"Yes," I chuckled. "We tried to contact you before the shoot to see if wanted to consult on the spread but it was awfully hard to get a hold of the Pixie."

"I keep on the down low in order to keep my private life private," sighed Alice. "Of course, if I had known it was you, I would have been more than happy to have been working with you."

"Maybe we will get the chance to again," I said, shrugging my shoulders as James switched to my other foot.

"She could help with your shoot on Friday," suggested James. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "He doesn't want to be completely naked."

"You were going to tell me that when?" I snapped. "You know it's going to be impossible to get the crew down here for wardrobe changes. Just because we are in Forks doesn't mean you don't have to do your job, James."

"Calm down, Isabella," sighed James. "You don't need your crew. He has agreed to undies but refuses to go nude."

"Who?" asked Rose. She, Alice, and Kate were looking between me and James.

"I'm doing a shoot for Playboy down at First Beach with Jacob Black on Friday," I said. All three of them gasped.

"OH MY GOD," they squealed.

"I'm guessing you know who he is?" I asked.

"Jacob Black is like the sexiest actor in the business," gushed Alice. "I mean his ass is like art."

"I know that's right, girl," sighed James. "What I would so to that ass."

"Ewww, James," I grimaces. "How many times have I asked you not to talk about fucking another man's ass in front of me?"

"I've lost count," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Bella, please, please, please, let me help with the shoot," begged Alice. "I can get my stuff here tomorrow. I have a new line of men's underwear that would be perfect for Playboy. Please, please, please, please?"

"Ok, Alice, calm down," I chuckled. "You can help with the shoot."

"Oh, thank you," she squealed, launching herself at me. "I will owe you for like ever and ever."

"It's fine," I laughed. "You don't owe me anything."

"Bella, is there anything we can do to help?" asked Rose, eagerly.

"I'm sure I can find something," I teased.

"Oh, thank you so much," squealed Kate. "I'm so excited!"

"Gee, I couldn't tell," I smiled.

"Ok, ladies, let's get to some serious hair and make-up," ordered James. "We only have a few hours to make ourselves beautiful for our men."

I couldn't help but laugh with the others. We spent the next few hours talking about the last ten years. Rose told us how she was living in Portland. She said for now she was working as a legal aide at a law firm but that she hated it. She just didn't know what she wanted to do. She told us how she and Emmett lost touch after they went to separate colleges. She said it just too hard keeping the long distance thing going so they agreed to end it. I could tell she was still in love with him. Her face lit up every time she thought about him.

Kate told us that she and Garrett were living in Philadelphia. She was working as a nurse at the children's hospital. Garrett was a high school English teacher. They've been married for five years but don't have any kids of their own yet. It was sweet to see how much they loved each other after so many years together.

Alice's relationship with Jasper ended the same way Rose and Emmett's did. It would seem that going to different schools was a curse for a lot of relationships. I suppose that was one good thing about not having had a relationship with anyone while I was in school. Although, mine and Edward's friendship didn't really last either. Maybe neither of us made enough effort to keep in contact after we left.

"Well, ladies, now that our hair and your makeup is perfect," smirked James, winking at me. He had forced my to let him straighten my hair. "It's time to pick outfits. Alice, what did you bring?"

"Well, I chose to bring the ultimate club outfit," giggled Alice. "Leather mini skirt and tube top. I figured I would add a pair of knee high black leather stilettos boots."

"How fabulous," squealed James. "You have amazing style, Alice. If only you could have helped Isabella in school."

"Asshole," I said, hitting his shoulder. "If Alice had done that then you would have never had taken pity on me that day and we never would have bonded and became lifelong best friends, now would we?"

"You make an excellent point, Isabella," he smirked. "What would you have done without me?"

"Had fewer headaches," I teased.

"That hurts, Isabella," he mocked pouted.

"I'm sorry, honey," I chuckled, sitting in his lap. "You know I couldn't do anything without you."

"I know," he sighed. He slapped my ass. "Now, get your boney ass off of me."

"Hey, my ass is not boney," I said, climbing off his lap.

"Whatever, darling," he scoffed.

"How did you two meet?" chuckled Alice. She, Rose, and Kate were just watching us with smiles on their faces. "I mean, you two are like…..brother and sister or something."

"It was the fall of my senior year at Berkeley. I was working in the campus bookstore when this real bitch came in. I was still pretty shy back then and she started making fun of me. She made a comment about me never finding a man. James came over and pulled me in his arms and said-"

"'Hey, beautiful, you ready for dinner?' Then I reached down and grabbed her ass and said 'Although, maybe I should just eat you'," smiled James.

"What did that bitch say?" laughed Rose.

"She just stood there watching us," I said, rolling my eyes. "So James leaned down and licked from my collarbone to my ear. She muttered something about needing to go and ran as quickly as she could."

"Isabella, reared back and slapped me before she turned and ran to the back of the store. I waited outside for almost an hour before she came out. I apologized for doing what I did but that said that no one as beautiful as she is should let someone talk to them like that," sighed James.

"I just looked at him for several minutes before I busted out laughing. Form that day on James and I have been best friends. He helped me learn how to dress. I gave him a job when I started out in the business. The rest is history," I smiled.

"Wow, I would have loved to see that," chuckled Kate.

"It was so much fun," gushed James. "The best part was that every time that bitch saw us on campus one of us would grab onto the other one. I think we scarred her."

"Aw, good times," I sighed.

"Yes, they were," sighed James. "Now, Rosalie, what did you bring?"

"I brought a little red dress," said Rose, holding up a beautiful red, silk dress against her body.

"It's gorgeous," I sighed. "Rose, have you ever considered modeling?"

"No," she said as she blushed. "I'm too curvy."

"That's bullshit," I scoffed. "I would love to do a session with you. I think you would be perfect."

"Really?" she asked as she smiled.

"Yes," I said. "Why don't we take some time tomorrow afternoon and I'll take some pictures?"

"Ok," she said, eagerly. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," I smiled back.

"Me three," laughed James. "Ok, now that we have that settled, Kate, what did you bring?"

"Well, I didn't really have anything super great with me," said Kate. "but I did have a par of jeans and a strapless top. I thought if I added a pair of heels with it that it would be ok."

"Girl, it will look fabulous," smirked James. He turned and looked at me. "Should I even ask?"

"No," I said. "Just tell me what I am supposed to wear."

"The blue dress," he said. I groaned.

"James, it's too short," I whined.

"No, it's not. It's perfect," he insisted. "You have to wear your silver heels."

"I didn't bring them," I smirked.

"I did," he smirked back, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine," I pouted.

Half an hour later, we were dressed and ready to go. James decided to wear a pair of tight ass jeans and a white silk shirt that clung to him like a second skin. He and Laurent would be all over each other. The door bell rang and we all looked at each other before we headed downstairs. Here's hoping I don't embarrass myself.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll admit that I did.**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I stood there next to my car and watched Bella leave with the girls and James. I can't believe I thought he was her boyfriend. How could I really be so blind? Was my gay-dar that off?

Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Laurent, and I decided to hang out over at my house while the girls did their thing. I was a little worried about Bella. She didn't like stuff like this, or at least she didn't used to. I will admit that she was different now than she was when we were eighteen but then again, I wasn't the same kid I was at eighteen either. The five us made our way inside and found Esme in the kitchen. Did she ever venture out into any other room?

"Hey, Mom," I said, kissing her cheek. "I brought friends who need fattening up."

"BOYS," squealed Esme as she wrapped her arms around Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett. Laurent was watching with an amused smile on his face. Esme pulled back and looked the three of them over. "Don't any one of you ever eat? Look how thin you all are. I expect you to take better care of yourselves."

"Sorry, Mrs. Cullen," they all muttered at the same time. I rolled my eyes. They were encouraging her.

"Mom, leave them alone," I whined. She turned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You still aren't too big for me to bend over my knee, mister," she scolded. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Laurent all laughed. Esme turned to Laurent. "I'm Esme Cullen. Who are you?"

"I'm Laurent Daniels, Mrs. Cullen," he said, pulling her hand up to his lips. "I'm a friend of Bella's."

"Oh," said Esme, blushing slightly. The man is smooth. She looked over at me and back at him. "It is very nice to meet you, Laurent. Please call me Esme. Are you from San Francisco too?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Laurent.

"Well, it was nice that you could come up with Bella," said Esme. "She's very lucky to have a friend like you."

"Well, thank you, but I'm afraid I'm the lucky one, Esme," smiled Laurent. "If It hadn't been for Bella, I would have never met my boyfriend, James."

"Oh, that's nice," smiled Esme. "How long have you and James been together?"

"Two years," sighed Laurent.

"Aw, young love is so sweet," sighed Esme. She looked over at me. "What are you boys up to today?"

"We just needed a place to hang out while the girls and James get ready for tonight, Mom," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What's tonight?" she asked.

"I have to go check out a singer in Port Angeles for work," I explained. She rolled her eyes.

"God forbid you should take a few days off," she mumbled.

"I know, Mom," I sighed. "I wasn't happy about it either."

"I'm sure," she said, unconvincingly. "You boys just make yourselves at home. I'll bring some snacks out in a little while."

"You look great, Esme," said Emmett, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Emmett," she said. Emmett, Laurent, Jasper, and Garrett went out into the living room. I went over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered. "I really am."

"I know, Edward," she whispered. "You had better get out there to your friends."

"Ok," I whispered.

I kissed cheek before I turned and went out into the living room. Emmett was flipping through channels trying to find something worth watching while Jasper, Garrett, and Laurent were laughing every time Emmett grumbled about 'chick' movie he came across. I sat down on the couch as he settle on a baseball game.

"So Edward," he said. "What's with you and Swan?"

"Her name is Bella, Emmett. Try to remember that," I pointed out. "She and I are friends."

"Yeah, Bella didn't have friends here," said Laurent. All of us looked over at him. "That's what she told me and James, anyway."

"Bella and I were kind of like secret friends, I guess," I said, looking at my feet.

"Why?" asked Laurent. "Too proud to admit to your boys here that she was your friend."

"No," I said, looking over at him. "I tried to talk to Bella at school but she would freeze up and run away. It was hard for her to be around a lot of people. I didn't push her because I didn't want to hurt her. So we would hang out after school and on the weekends."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Jasper.

"Because I didn't want to share her," I said. They all cocked an eyebrow at me. "Bella got me. She understood how much my music meant to me. She and I would sit for hours just talking about different bands. She accepted me for who I was. I was selfish enough to want to keep that to myself. Besides, you would have just given me a hard time or tried to force yourselves onto her and she wouldn't have been able to handle that."

"Probably," chuckled Emmett. "But we would have ok with it. We always thought Bella was ok, even if we didn't really know her."

"I know you would have now," I said. "But I didn't know that ten years ago."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about your music?" asked Garrett.

"Because at the time, I didn't think you would understand," I said. "You know, I was expected to be a jock and a brain. I guess I didn't think I could be both of those and a musician."

"I guess I see that," smiled Garrett.

Nobody else said anything as we focused on the baseball game. Esme came in about twenty minutes later with homemade cookies and milk. Did she think we were five? We all graciously accepted them and went back to the game. Didn't want to make Esme mad, or any madder than she already was, anyway. She was already upset with me for not coming home enough. Now, I have to work on top of that.

I know it bothered her that I work so much. The few times I have come home have been tense when I talk about work. It wasn't unusual for my bosses to have me check out new talent in this area when I was here. Esme never really said anything about it because she didn't want to make me feel bad but I could always see the disappointment on her face. Even when she and Carlisle would come down to LA to see me, I often had to go to different clubs and work. So between work and not having at least a girlfriend, much less a wife, made Esme cranky with me. My job was very important to me. Maybe too important sometimes.

Just after six, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett left to get ready for tonight. They would meet us back here in a bit to go get the girls and James. Laurent had ran over to Bella's before we came in and grabbed some clothes and was going to just change here at my house so we headed up to the guest room. He stopped outside the door and looked back at me.

"Edward, I didn't mean to put you in the hot seat with your friends earlier," he said.

"You didn't," I chuckled. "It was bound to come up sooner or later. I was a different person back then."

"Sounds like you and Bella have a lot in common." Laurent laughed for a second before he turned serious. "Look, Edward, I know I don't know you very well but I just need to say this. It was really hard for Bella to come back here. It took a lot of convincing and reassurance that everything was going to be ok. When she picked us up at the airport yesterday, she looked so sad. Back in San Francisco, Bella is not the blushing, stuttering girl that she is here. She's strong and confident. Honestly, she can be a bit of a bitch but she's the most loyal person I have ever met. I don't know what the real story between you and her is because she doesn't talk about Forks or any part of her past really."

"The Bella I knew wasn't the blushing, stuttering girl either," I sighed. "She was funny and compassionate. She would sit and talk for hours about the different types of camera lens. She would sit for hours while I talked about a new song I was working on. She was the only person who really understood me. She was my best friend. I missed her."

"Then why didn't you stay in contact with her?" asked Laurent, leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't know really," I whispered. "I wish I did."

"Maybe now you can get back a what you had because, honestly, I think you both need each other a lot more than either of you are willing to admit," said Laurent, pushing off the doorframe. "Or maybe you will see just how much you love each other and stop being a couple of pussies."

Laurent turned and shut the door to the guest room. I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open for a moment. What did he mean about us loving each other? Bella and I were just friends. Weren't we? I shook my head and went into my room and shut the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I started the shower and climbed in.

I quickly showered and dried off. I went back into my room and pulled on my boxers, a pair of black pants, and a black dress shirt. I ran my hands through my hair before I slipped on my black boots. I grabbed my wallet, keys, and cell phone before I made my way downstairs where Carlisle and Esme were sitting with Emmett, Garrett, Jasper, and Laurent.

"…so then Edward comes running back into the house screaming about there being a snake on the porch," laughed Carlisle. God, kill me now. "I rushed outside and found a rubber snake laying on the steps. It took me nearly an hour to get him out from under the dining room table."

"Thank you so much, Dad," I groaned as everyone laughed.

"You're welcome," he smirked. "Got to keep our guest entertained, don't I?"

"No, you don't," I chucked. "Especially with stories about me."

"But yours are the best," he teased. "I could tell a few stories about potty training."

"NO," I laughed loudly. "We are leaving now."

"Spoil sport," Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "I'll be late so don't wait up, Mom."

"Like I would," she scoffed. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ok, I would. It's my job at your mother."

"Well, try not to wait up tonight," I smirked.

"It's was lovely to meet you both," said Laurent, shaking my father's hand. He went over and kissed my mother's cheek. "Thank you for letting me spend the day here while James tortured the girls."

"You are welcome here anytime, Laurent," giggled Esme. "I hope to meet James soon."

"I'll bring him by soon. I promise," chuckled Laurent.

The five of us went over to the Swan's house. When I was little Chief Swan seemed like the scariest man ever but after Bella moved in with him I found out that he was a pretty cool guy. You know for a dad and all. We knocked on the door and a few minutes later, Charlie opened the door.

"Well, hello, boys," he smirked. "Can I help you?"

"Why do I feel like I am sixteen again?" asked Emmett with a smile.

"Son, if you were sixteen again, I wouldn't let you anywhere near those girls," laughed Charlie, stepping aside. "Come on in, gentleman."

"Thank you, Chief Swan," I said, stepping past him.

"I reckon you can call me Charlie now, Edward," he smiled. "How's LA?"

"Good," I said.

"Kind of surprised you made it up for the reunion," said Charlie. "You don't really come home much."

"I know, sir," I said. "I'm pretty busy."

"I hear that one too," sighed Charlie.

"Dad, leave Edward alone," grumbled Bella.

I looked over and gasped as I watched Bella come down the stairs. She was wearing a tight fitting, royal blue strapless dress that fell to about her mid thighs. Her creamy, ivory legs looked twice as long. Her dark hair was laying straight down her back and her dark eyes were wide. She looked like a goddess. I was in so much trouble.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter goes out to TwilightMommyof4girls. I hope you are hanging in there, Honey.**


	12. APRIL FOOLS

I watched as Bella descended down the stairs looking like a goddess wrapped in blue. How could I not have ever noticed how exquisite she was? In this moment I knew that I was in love with her. I knew that I had to spend the rest of my life with this goddess. I was fixing to say something when the doorbell rang. Charlie went over and pulled the front door open. Carlisle and Esme stepped inside with smirks on their face. Did they know how I felt about Bella?

"Carlisle, Esme, what brings you by?" asked Charlie, with his own smirk.

"Oh, you know," chuckled Carlisle, waving his hand around. "Haven't talked to you in awhile."

"Yeah, it's been almost a whole day, hasn't it?" asked Charlie.

"Something like that," smirked Carlisle, giving me a look that clearly said 'Are you going to be stupid enough to let her go twice?'

I turned and looked around the room. Bella was arguing quietly with James over her refusal to wear the earrings he picked out. The others were watching quite amused with their exchange. I felt someone slip something into my hand and looked to see Esme, smiling at the exchange between Bella and James. I looked down at my hand and back at her. She looked over at me and cocked her eyebrow. I just nodded my head in agreement to her silent question.

I took a deep breath before I went over and grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into my arms. She gasped as she looked up into my eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but I lowered my lips down to hers. Her words turned into moans as we kissed for the first time.

She brought her hands up to my shoulders as I deepened the kiss. Her lips felt just right on mine. Like they were made for me to kiss and me to kiss only. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer to me but not close enough. Never close enough.

After a few minutes, I pulled my lips from hers and leaned my forehead onto hers. She was panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. I could vaguely hear the others whispering behind us but all I could focus on was Bella.

"Edward…..what….why…." she trailed off.

"Isabella Swan, I love you," I whispered. Her eyes popped open to the size of hubcaps. "I am in so love you. I don't want to waste one more minute without you, Honey." I dropped down to one knee in front of her causing her, as well as everyone else but our parents, to gasp. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" asked Bella with a slight chuckled as her face turned bright red. "Edward, we've never even gone on a date."

"I don't care," I said. "Will you marry me? Please?"

"Edward, dude, you are embarrassing yourself," whispered Emmett.

"Please, Bella, be mine forever?" I asked holding out the ring that Esme slipped into my hand earlier. How she knew I would need it was beyond me.

"Are you serious?" asked Bella with a smile. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes. I've never been more serious," I smiled. "I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"This is crazy," said Jasper. "Edward, you don't even know her. For all you know, she's an axe murderer."

"I know enough to know that I want to spend everyday of forever with her," I said, looking over at him. "I let her go once and I won't do it again."

"I think they should get married," squealed Alice, jumping up and down. "They would have the cutest babies."

"Babies?" gulped Bella, looking from her to me. "You want to have babies?"

"I want tons of babies," I said. "They can be the proof of our love."

"Wow," mumbled Bella. She bit her lip and looked around at everyone. Her eyes stopped on James.

"You know what to do, Darling," said James. Bella looked from him to me. She stared at me for a moment before she smiled.

"Yes," she said.

"You'll marry me?" I asked as my smile exploded onto my face.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Bella squealed. I slid the ring onto her finger, amazed that it was the perfect fit, and stood up. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her again. "Oh, and I love you, too."

That was the night that Bella made me the happiest man in the entire world. We flew to Vegas with our friends and family and got married in a small chapel. It seemed right for us. I moved from LA to San Francisco to be with her.

Jasper and Alice ended up getting married a few weeks after we did. They have four kids with almost as much energy as Alice. They are quite happy together and credit me and Bella for giving them the courage to take a chance and get married.

Emmett and Rose were married a year later. Emmett moved to Portland to be with her. They don't have any kids. They said it was because after watching Bella pop our first, they were scarred for life. I think they were just enjoying the freedom that comes with not having any kids.

Garrett and Kate added a set of twins to their family two years later. Kate swore after they were born that she was never having another one. Much to her surprise, she found out she was pregnant again six months later. Angela and Ben had three kids over the next five years. They all look like Angela but have Ben's smile. They are still in Chicago.

Last any of us heard, Lauren was living in a commune in Iowa. Nobody's heard from her since the day Bella put her in her place in the school cafeteria.

Jessica found out that Mike was sleeping with one of his employees at the store. One of his male employees. She divorced him and took him for everything he owned. Last I heard, he was living on the streets of Seattle. Jessica married Charlie a year later. Needless to say, Bella was completely shocked when they broke the news of their engagement to all of us but after having a bit of melt down, she accepted it. Charlie and Jessica had three more kids together.

It's been fifty years since Bella and I finally admitted to each other and ourselves how much we loved each other. Our life has been full of joy and laughter. Sure we've had our ups and downs. We've fought and made up more times than I could count but in the end the good times out numbered the bad times. Our eight children kept us on our toes but we wouldn't have it any other way. This was just how Bella and I were meant to spend our lives. Wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this story. What do you think? I know it's really short compared to my other stories but I felt this was the perfect way to end it. Oh, and can you believe that it's already the first of April. The year is flying by so fast.**


	13. Chapter 12

********

Here is the real Chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed the April fool's prank.

* * *

**BPOV**

I heard a soft gasp as I stepped off the last stair. I looked up and immediately found myself lost in Edward's green eyes. I quickly broke my eyes away from his as I blushed. Stupid, fucking blush! I turned and looked at anyone but Edward. When did he become so fucking handsome? I mean, he's always been cute but when he turn into this…godlike creature?

"Well," said Charlie, slapping his hands together to break us out our awkward silence. "Be careful out there on the roads tonight. If you drink, don't drive."

"Yes, sir," muttered all the men but James and Laurent.

"Well, we should get going," said James. He held out his hand to me. "Give me your keys."

"No," I said simply.

"Isabella, give me the keys to your car," ordered James.

"Not going to happen, James," I stated. "Last time I let you take my car, I had to have the inside thoroughly detailed. You. Are. Not. Driving. My. Car."

"Then I guess we are staying here," smirked James, looking from me to Charlie. "I'm sure we can find something to do with Charlie."

"You can take my car," smiled Edward, tossing Laurent his keys. "But he drives. I don't think I trust you behind the wheel of my car, James."

"Oh, Sugar, you haven't ridden with Isabella yet," smirked James. "Let's go!"

"So fucking gay all the time," I muttered.

Charlie laughed as we walked out of the house. Emmett and Rose climbed into a huge ass jeep. Emmett literally had to lift Rose up to get her inside. I was starting to think he did it just to grab her ass. Jasper and Alice loaded into the backseat of Garret and Kate's Audi SUV. James and Laurent went across the street and jumped into Edward's Volvo. I saw Edward cringe a little as they pulled out of the drive way and took off. We climbed into my Corvette and I turned and looked at him.

"You should put on your seatbelt," I said.

"Oh, ok," he muttered, pulling it on with a loud click. I pulled my seatbelt on and started the car as I looked back at him.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a smiled.

"Yes?" he said like a question. As my smile grew, so did the fear in his eyes. I shifted my car into first gear and slammed on the gas pedal as I pulled out onto the road. "Holy shit, you drive like fucking maniac."

"I just like to drive fast," I laughed, pulling onto the highway and pressing down on the gas pedal as I shifted gears again. A few minutes later, we sped past the others. I looked over at Edward, who looked half-way scared and half-way thrilled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just this isn't the Bella Swan I used to know," he laughed.

"I grew up," I said. "Leaving this shit hole of a town was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I get that," mused Edward. "For me as well."

"Do you regret leaving?" I asked.

"No," said Edward. He sighed. "Well, I regret the way I left. Leaving in the middle of the night without as much as a goodbye to my friends but I couldn't stay here. If I did, even through the summer, I would have ended up studying medicine at UCLA instead of music. Do you regret leaving?"

"No," I said. "But Forks was never my home, Edward. You know that."

"Did you ever hear from her?" asked Edward. I knew he was talking about Renee.

"No," I muttered. "Last I heard, she and Phil were in Florida somewhere living the good life."

"God, she was such a bitch," muttered Edward. Renee was a touchy subject for both of us. He had spent many nights holding me while I cried over my loser of a mother.

"The only part of my life here that I missed was you and Charlie," I said, changing the subject.

"You don't see Charlie a lot?" asked Edward.

"No," I said. "He used to come out to San Francisco every year until a couple years ago but I think James scared him off. We talk on the phone almost everyday. He finally learned how to email but I know it's hard for him that I don't come back. He actually started choking on his beer when I told him I was coming up for the reunion."

"Esme cried," sighed Edward.

"You don't come home much either?" I asked.

"No," he said. "A handful of times over the last ten years. They usually come to see me a couple times a year but I usually have to work nearly the whole time they are there. Esme doesn't say anything but I can tell it bothers her."

"Yeah, Charlie's the same way," I sighed. "But he's more vocal about it."

"I think it bothers Carlisle more than he says but he's just learned to accept that it. It's harder for Esme, though. I think she just worries that I will end up regretting my life," said Edward. "Maybe she's right."

"Do you regret going to LA and becoming the Edward Cullen?" I asked as we drove past the city limit sign of Port Angeles.

"No," sighed Edward. "I love my music, Bella, but I spend way too much time listening to other people's music and dealing with all of their shit to really focus on mine. Sometimes it feels like I am losing myself in what everyone else wants."

"That must be difficult," I mused as I parked in front of Club Aloe. I turned off the car and turned in my seat to face him.

"It is," he said, turning toward me, "but I guess that's just a part of being a grown up."

"You shouldn't have to sacrifice what you want just because you have to be a grown up, Edward," I said. "You should be happy."

"Maybe I just don't know what will make me happy," murmured Edward softly. "Or who will make me happy."

"Who?" I whispered, finding myself lost in his green eyes again.

Edward licked his lips as he leaned in toward me. I leaned in toward him. Our lips were almost touching when someone slammed their hand onto the driver's side window. I took a deep breath as I turned and saw Emmett peering in with a smirk on his face. I muttered under my breath as I undid my seatbelt, threw the door open, and climbed out of my car.

"You listen to me, Emmett McCarty," I seethed as I stepped toward him. The smirked quickly left his face as Edward climbed out of the car. "If you ever hit my car like that again, I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass, you will be talking like a girl for weeks. Do we have an understanding?"

"Y..y…yes," he stammered.

"Good," I smiled. I looked around at everyone, who was watching me with their mouths hanging wide open. Well, except for James and Laurent. They looked bored. "What?"

"Bella, you just threatened to turn Emmett into a girl if he hit your car again," chuckled Jasper.

"No, I threatened to make him talk like a girl," I corrected him. "Completely different. If I threatened to turn him into a girl, I would have said that I would rip off his nuts and shove them up his ass."

"Hey, no talking about ripping off of the nuts," snapped Emmett. I turned and smirked at him.

"Are you scared of me, Emmett?" I asked.

"No," he scoffed. I took a step closer to him and he took two back.

"Seems like you are," I smirked.

"I think it was you threatening to rip off his manhood, Isabella," said James, dryly. "Can we go in now? I'm bored."

"You are such a drama queen," I mumbled.

"But you love me anyway," he smirked.

"I do," I sighed.

"So Edward, how was your drive?" asked Laurent with a smile.

"Thrilling," smirked Edward, winking at me. He held out his arm to me. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I smiled, looping my arm in with his.

I ignored the smirks from Laurent and James as the ten of us made our way to the front of the club, bypassing the line. Edward flashed the bouncer his ID from New Moon Records so we were able to go right in. I laughed softly when I saw the bouncer check Rose, Alice, and Kate out. They all looked hot tonight, though.

Edward led us to a huge table in the corner. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. James took the seat next to me with a smirk on his face. God, he was never going to let any of this go. You would think Edward was proposing or something. A busty, blond waitress came over to our table and smiled as she looked around at all of us.

"Hi, I'm Tina," she said with a wink to me. I swear everyone, except for James and Laurent, gasped slightly. "What can I get you drink, Honey?"

"Um…" I trailed off as my face turned pink.

"She'll have an apple martini, extra dirty," smirked James.

"A dirty girl, huh?" smiled Tina. "I like that. Now how about for the rest of you?"

All of the guys ordered Beers while Rose, Alice, and Kate all ordered Cosmos. Tina winked at me again before she turned and walked away, shaking her ass. I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed and looked at me. It wasn't the first time a girl has hit on me.

"Wow, I think you could tap that, Swan," smirked Emmett.

"She's not my type," I said with a smile. Emmett's eyes widen. "My name is Bella not Swan."

"What exactly is your type?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, that depends," I chuckled.

"On what?" asked Emmett.

"Well," I smirked, leaning up to the table. "On how drunk I am and how sexy the chick is."

"Fuck me, Swan," he muttered.

"Sorry, McCarty, you just don't do it for me," I said as I winked and sat back.

"Burn," snickered Rose, giving me a high five.

"Have you ever been with another girl?" asked Edward, looking down at him hands.

"Are you asking me if I've fucked a girl, Edward?" I asked, turning to look at him. He nodded as he looked up at me. His eyes were darker than normal. "No, girls don't it for me."

"Oh, I see," he said with a smile. Was he relieved? "So do women hit on you a lot?"

"I work with models both wearing clothes and completely naked, Edward," I smirked. "Of course they do. Plus, those two drag me to gay bars at least twice a month. I think they are trying to turn me into a lesbian."

"Just trying to get that stick out of your ass," mumbled Laurent.

"Wait," said Emmett, holding his hand up before I could respond. He turned and looked at me. "Let's talk more about these models you work with. How many of them are naked?"

"You are such a pervert, Emmett," sighed Rose, rolling her eyes.

"So it would seem that Emmett hasn't changed much in ten years," giggled Alice.

"Here you go," said Tina, setting our drinks down in front of us. She bent over and rubbed her breasts on my arm as she set my martini on the table. "Enjoy it, Beautiful."

"Um, thanks," I mumbled.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she whispered, emphasizing anything.

"Sure," I said, leaning away from her toward Edward.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. Tina narrowed her eyes at us before she leaned back up and walked away. I turned toward Edward and found my lips just inches from his. Edward looked down at my lips and leaned in toward me. I leaned in toward him. Just as our lips were fixing to touch, the fucking music started.

"Welcome to Club Aloe," cheered a strawberry blond woman from the stage. Edward muttered something as he leaned back into his seat. I leaned back in mine and took a deep breath. "I'm Tanya Marks. I hope you enjoy the show tonight."

Tanya started her first song and I will admit that she was good. Her voice was soft and sensual. She had a smoky sound that most musicians don't have today. She had a way of pulling her audience to her. Edward slipped his arm from around my shoulder as he leaned up in his seat and watched her perform. I'm not sure why but it bothered me. It really bothered me.

The others seemed to really enjoy Tanya Marks' performance just as much as Edward was. He was enthralled with her. I saw the smiled sneak up on his face. He was lost in the music. I hadn't seen his face light up like that in a long time. I understood that part. I got the same way when I found myself lost in a shoot.

Tanya sang seven songs before she thanked us all and climbed off the stage. She made her way over to the bar and ordered a drink from the bartender.

"I'll be right back," said Edward, standing up.

"Ok," I said softy.

"She was pretty good," squealed Alice as I watched as Edward went over to Tanya.

I barely heard the others talking about her show. My eyes were trained on Edward. He was talking very excitedly with his hands. He and Tanya were both smiling about whatever he was telling her. I'm guessing it was good news. I picked up my glass and down the rest of my martini. Tanya reached up and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. I slammed my glass onto the table and stood up. I grabbed James' hand.

"Let's dance," I ordered.

"Oh, ok," he said as I pulled him out to the dance floor. "Green is not your color, Darling."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I muttered, moving my hips to the music.

"Please, you are so jealous of that little harlot," scoffed James, turning me around and wrapping his arms around me as we danced. He leaned down to my ear. "You have no reason to be jealous. He's yours."

"I'm not jealous," I said. "It wouldn't matter if I was because he isn't mine."

"But he could be if you would let him," whispered James before spinning me out. I felt someone catch me. I looked up and found myself lost in Edward's green eyes.

"Can I cut in?" asked Edward, gripping my hips in his large hands.

"Yes," I said breathlessly. Edward pulled me so that my body was flush with his as we started moving our hips to the music. "Did you enjoy your conversation with Tanya?"

"Yes," whispered Edward. "She's quite talented."

"Yes, she is," I murmured. I could feel Edward's breath on the side of my neck. God, it felt good. "Are you going to sign her?"

"Not my decision," he moaned. Or at least I think it was a moan. His hands tightened on my hips as he pulled me even closer. "She'll have to come to LA and audition in front of my boss."

"Oh," I gasped as I felt Edward's lips graze my neck. "Oooo..."

"Bella," he moaned softly.

"W…what?" I moaned, clutching to him.

"I…" he trailed off as he looked down at me. He licked his lips. "Bella…"

"Edward…" I breathed.

Edward looked from my lips to my eyes as he leaned down slowly. Just as his lips finally made contact with mine, it felt like the everyone around us disappeared, leaving us isolated in a world that revolved around us. His lips moved softly, gently against mine. His swiped my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth which I eagerly granted to him. He slid his tongue into my mouth as he arms tightened around me. I felt, rather than heard, a soft growl come from deep inside his chest. I slid my own hands up to his hair and wove them inside his soft locks. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I remember that we were in the middle of club.

Reluctantly, I pulled my lips from his, panting from the lack of oxygen. I looked over my shoulder and glared James, the person with his hand on my shoulder. He, Laurent, Rose, Kate, and Alice were all standing behind us smirking while Garrett, Emmett, and Jasper, were staring at us with their mouths hanging wide open.

"As much as we are enjoying watching you two finally play a game of tonsil hockey," smirked James. "We thought we should tell you that we are leaving."

"We should go, too," said Edward. He still had his arms wrapped around me.

"I'll meet you back at Charlie," I told James with a look that clearly said 'Not one word or I will destroy you.'

"Ok," smirked Laurent, wrapping his arms around James and winking at me. "Have a nice drive back."

"We will," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks turning red from their gazes.

Edward kept his arm around my waist as we followed the others out of the club into the cool air. It was only then did I really realize just how warm it had been inside the club. Edward opened my door for me. I felt my face blush slightly as I slid into the drivers seat. He ran around the passenger seat and climbed in, pulling on his seat belt with a smile on his face. I smiled back as I started the car and headed back to Forks.

Our car ride home was a mixture of awkward conversation and tension filled silence. I wasn't sure what to say about what had happened at the club. I knew my feeling for Edward were different than they were ten years ago when I left Forks. Weren't they? I don't remember feeling this desire to feel his lips on mine, to feel his hands on me. Did he feel the same? I was too scared to ask. What if he didn't?

I parked my car in the driveway of Charlie's house. We didn't say anything as we climbed out of the car. Edward came around and wrapped his arm around my waist as he walked me up to the front door. He stopped and looked down at his feet. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say in this moment.

"I had a great time tonight," I said softly. Edward smiled and looked up at me.

"I did too," he smiled. "Thank you for going with me. I was really dreading going but you made it worth it."

"You're welcome," I blushed. "I guess I should go in."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward," I breathed.

I opened the door and slipped into the house. I smiled once more at him before I shut the door behind me. I ran over and peeked out the living room window as Edward ran across the street. He looked back over at my house before he disappeared inside. I sighed inwardly as I slowly made my way up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and rolled my eyes when I saw James and Laurent sitting on my bed.

"I'm not talking about this tonight," I said. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"But, Isabella," whined James. "We need details."

"No," I replied firmly. "Leave my room."

"Fine," pouted James, standing up. He stomped out of my room. He stopped and looked back at me. "But we will talk about this in the morning."

"I'm sure we will," I mumbled.

"Goodnight, Isabella," smiled Laurent, walking out of my room. "Sweet dreams about your lover boy."

"Ugh," I snapped, shutting my door.

I heard them both laugh as they went into their room. I stripped off my dress and changed into a pair of pajamas before I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I climbed into my bed and replayed our kiss in my mind. I sighed softly as I rolled onto my side and pulled the blankets up. The feeling of Edward's lips on mine was the last thought I remembered as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I must give credit to Lori94 for giving me the idea of the April Fool's joke. I hope I didn't make you upset but it was too good to resist. A shout out to timidvampire for keeping motivated. Yes, Hon, I have my bucket of mud ready.**


	14. Chapter 13

"_Oh, Bella," moaned Edward against my lips. He laid me down on my bed. "God, I want you so bad, Baby."_

"_You do?" I asked, breathlessly. Edward slid his hand down the side of my body, grazing my breast, until he reached my thigh and hooked it over his hip. I could feel his arousal pressing against me. He was very hard._

"_Can't you feel how much I want you?" he asked, grinding himself against me. _

"_Yes," I gasped. "More. Please, give me more!"_

_Edward didn't say anything before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Edward slipped his hand down my leg till he reached the bottom of my shirt. He pulled his lips from mine and looked into my eyes. He slowly pulled my shirt up and over my head. He lowered his lips down to my breast._

"Isabella," whispered James, shaking me awake. I groaned and pushed his hand off of me.

"James, get out," I growled. "I was having the best dream."

"I know. You were being quite vocal," he giggled.

"Seriously, get the fuck out of my room," I snapped, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Sorry, Darling. No can do," he sang, pulling the pillow off my head. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. James, Laurent, Alice, Rose, Kate, and Angela sitting on the end of my bed, big goofy smiles on their faces. "We demand details."

"No can do," I echoed back, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Yes, you can," they all yelled pulling the blanket off of me.

"Start talking, Isabella," ordered James.

"Why?" I whined, sitting up. "Why do you all care so much?"

"Um, because that kiss was fucking hot," giggled Alice. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Bella, that was the hottest kiss I've seen in a long time," sighed Rose. "The way he lowered his lips to yours slowly…"

"It was just…wow," murmured Kate. She shook her head slightly, bringing herself back to reality. "Please tell us?"

"I wasn't there," pouted Angela. "You have to share every moment of that delicious kiss with me. Please, please, please?"

"There's really nothing to tell," I said. "We were dancing and it just felt right. It felt like as soon as his lips touched mine, everyone disappeared, leaving just him and me. It was almost…magical."

"Wow," they all sighed.

"So what happened on the ride home?" asked James, eagerly.

"Nothing," I said. "We talked a little bit but mostly we rode home in silence. When we got here, he walked me to the door. For a few minutes we didn't say anything. Then I told him I had a good time. He said he did too. He kissed me again before I came inside. I watched him as he walked back to his house. Then I came up here and went to bed."

"So neither of you talked about what this means?" asked Alice.

"No," I mumbled, adverting my eyes from them.

"Bella, what do you want it to mean?" asked Angela.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "I just don't know."

"Do you like him?" asked Laurent, grabbing my hand.

"Yes," I whispered. "I like him a lot."

"You need to talk to him, Darling," said James, placing his hand on top of mine and Laurent's. "Take a chance."

"I know," I said softly. "I think I'm going to go running. You know, think things over."

"Ok," whispered James.

He hugged me before he and the others left. I sighed as I climbed out of my bed and pulled off my pajamas. I slipped on my running clothes and running shoes. I grabbed my iPod and headed downstairs, bypassing the others as they sat chatting with Charlie in the kitchen. I walked out onto the porch and pulled on my iPod. I set it to my play list of Edward's music and headed out for my run.

Here's the thing about Edward. I really like him a lot but I don't know how to be in a relationship. I've gone on dozens of dates but I've never really been out with anyone who I felt a connection with. Most men just wanted to get me into bed and when I refused, they lost interest in me. Plus, with my busy work schedule, I've never really had a lot of time to commit to a relationship. I certainly wasn't into the casual sex scene, either. It's not like I haven't had sex, I just chose not to sleep with every man who admired my boobs and ass.

I ran back to the house but instead of going in, I ran down to the river. I sat down on the tree and pulled my knees up to my chest . Would Edward even want me? I mean, sure he kissed me but would he really want to pursue a relationship with me? He was perfect and beautiful. I wasn't. I was awkward and plain. I shook my head slightly. I was silly for even thinking about Edward like this.

I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked over my shoulder and found Edward standing there.

EPOV

"_Edward," purred Bella, running her hand across the back of my shoulders. She stepped in front of me wearing nothing but one of my button up shirts. "Edward, Baby, I need you. I need you right now."_

"_You do?" I asked, grabbing her hips and pulling her to me. I could feel my cock hardening._

"_Yes, I do," she whispered, pressing her body against mine. "Please, take me now."_

_I growled as I lifted her up and crushed my lips to hers. She moaned and thrust her tongue into my mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pressed her against the wall behind us. I pulled my lips from hers and pressed my forehead to hers. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I popped open the three buttons that held my shirt over her breasts. _

_I pulled her from the wall and slipped the shirt off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Her breasts were pressed up against my chest. I carried her over to the bed and laid her back. Her hair was fanning out under her. I slipped my pants off and positioned myself at her warm entrance._

"_Are you ready?" I asked._

"_Yes," she whispered. I kept my eyes locked on hers as I slowly pushed into her._

I sprang up as I my eyes snapped open. I was panting heavily as I laid back down on my bed. Did I just have a sex dream about Bella? Based on the throbbing ache in my rock hard cock, that would be a yes. I climbed out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I started the cold water and climbed in.

Feeling Bella's lips on mine last night was …incredible. I had never felt like that after kissing a woman. She literally took my breath away. I had been feeling this pull to her all night. So many times I felt the urge to press my lips down onto hers but was it a mistake? Was I just setting myself up for heartbreak? All I knew in this moment was that I wanted Bella. I wanted her badly. It went beyond the physical urge to take her against the nearest wall and make her mine but I wanted her heart too. Would she would want me too?

I climbed out of the shower and dried off. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I made my way downstairs and groaned inwardly when I saw Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Ben sitting in the living room with my parents. Based on the smug look on Ben's face, the others had told him about my kiss with Bella.

"Morning, Sweetheart," cheered Esme.

"Morning, Mom," I smiled. I turned to the guys. "What are you doing here so early?"

"We thought you might want to go down to the baseball field and hit a few this morning," said Emmett.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "I can't. I have a few phone calls to make for work."

"Nonsense," said Esme. "You can make your calls later. You should go with your friends."

"Mom-"

"Edward, you are on vacation," scolded Esme. "The music business will not fall apart if you take a couple hours to play baseball with your best friends from high school!"

"Ok, Mom, calm down," I said, putting my hand up. "I'll go."

"Good," smiled Esme. "I will have lunch ready at noon. Please make sure all those lovely girls are here. Including Bella."

"We'll try," laughed Jasper.

I followed the guys out to Emmett's jeep and loaded up. They all smirked as they headed down to the baseball park. We used to spend hours down here while we were in school. We parked and climbed out. We headed into the baseball fields and started tossing a ball around.

"So, I guess I'll be the one to ask," said Emmett. "What's up with you and Swan?"

"Emmett, her name is Bella," I growled. "Say it with me. Bel-la.

"Yeah, yeah," he scoffed. "What's with you and Bel-la?"

"We're friends," I replied.

"Since when do friends make out on the dance floor?" smirked Jasper.

"Dude, that was a hell of a kiss," teased Garrett. "If I kissed Kate like that, she would have me pressed against a wall in the alley having her wicked way with me."

"Man, I can't believe I missed it," grumbled Ben. "Stupid demanding ass parents. Edward, man, tell me about the kiss. Please?"

"I don't know to say," I exclaimed. "We were dancing and I was holding her body close to mine. She smelled so fucking good. Like Strawberries. I just had to kiss her. It was amazing."

"I would say so," laughed Emmett. "So are you two like a couple now?"

"I don't know," I said.

"You didn't talk to her about it on the way home from Port Angeles?" asked Jasper.

"No," I said. "I wasn't sure if I should say anything. What if she regretted it?"

"Edward, do you like her?" asked Garrett.

"Of course, I do," I scoffed.

"No, do you like her?" he asked. "As in more than as a friend?"

"Yes," I said. "But Bella's not like other women. I don't know if she feels the same. She's so hard to read sometimes."

"Then get your ass over to her house and talk to her," ordered Ben. "Man, it's time you take a chance."

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Edward, can you honestly say that you've been happy in the last ten years?" asked Jasper.

"No," I said.

"Why do you think that is?" he asked. "Because it seems like Bella makes you pretty fucking happy."

"She does," I sighed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Emmett. He was completely serious for the first time since we started this conversation. "Go talk to her."

"Ok," I said.

We quickly loaded everything back into his jeep and headed back to my house. They wished me good luck as I climbed out of the car. I was going to knock on the door but then I saw Bella heading down to the river. I took a deep breath and ran after her. By the time I caught up to her, she was sitting on the tree with her knees pulled up. I went over and laid my hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at me.

"Can I talk to you?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Man, I ovule view," said Edward. I pulled out my ear buds and turned off my iPod.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said can I talk to you," he said with a chuckle.

"Sure," I laughed. "I thought you said something completely different."

"What did you think I said?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm not telling," I smiled.

"Please tell me?" he begged. I shook my head at him. "Are you going to make me cheat?"

"Cheat how?" I asked, cautiously.

"By tickling you," he laughed, grabbing my sides and tickling me.

"STOP, STOP!" I laughed, falling to the ground. "Ow!"

"Oh, shit, Bella, I'm sorry," laughed Edward, pulling me up to my feet. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, my ass softened the blow," I chuckled. I sat down next to him.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I thought you said 'Man, I ovule view.' Apparently, running made me a little loose in the head," I smiled.

"Interesting," he laughed. "I have no idea what that means but it was funny."

"Now, that you know my deep dark secret, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. His smiled wavered slightly. This couldn't be good.

"Um," he said, wringing his hands together. "I'm not sure how to start this but I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."

"Oh," I said, looking away from him. I should have know he wasn't interested in me. Now, he doesn't know how to let me down gently. "Don't worry about last night. I understand."

"What do you understand?" he asked. I could feel him looking at me but I didn't trust myself to look at him.

"I get it, ok," I said, my eyes filling up with traitorous tears. "The kiss was a mistake."

"Oh," he whispered. I stood up and stepped closer to the river.

"I mean, I know that I'm not like all those women in LA, Edward," I said. "I'm not exotic or…I didn't mean to make you kiss me."

"You think I regret kissing you?" he asked as a tear slipped down my face. I didn't dare look back at him. I didn't want him to see me cry. "Bella?"

"I know you do," I whispered.

"Bella, I don't regret kissing you," he whispered. He came over and stood in front of me. I went to turn from him but he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. He pressed his forehead down on mine. "That kiss was amazing. The best kiss of my entire life. My only regret letting you go home last night without telling you that I want to be with you."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. The moment his lips touched mine, I felt an electric spark shoot through my body. I slid my hands up his body and wove my fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my body. Edward swiped his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue. He moaned and pulled me even closer to him. I tightened my grip on his hair, causing him to moan again. After several minutes of kissing, I pulled my lips from his. We were both panting as we struggled to catch our breath. He leaned his forehead back down on mine. This all seemed so surreal.

"So you really want to be with me?" I asked with a smiled. Edward smiled back.

"Yes, I really want to be with you," he smiled. "Bella, I like you a lot. I would like to see where this takes us."

"I would like that too, Edward, but I need you to know that I don't have a lot of experiences with men. I've only had a couple of relationships and neither one of them lasted very long," I said, blushing.

"My only so called real relationship lasted a total of four months," said Edward, sitting on the tree. He pulled me into his lap. "It turned out that Amanda was only with me because she thought I could help her get a recording contract. Except, she sounded like a hyena when she sang. It was horrible."

"Wow, you lasted longer than Kyle and I did," I laughed. "He and I 'dated' for the lack of a better word for two month before I caught him in bed with one of my models from a shoot I did with Sports Illustrated. He was hoping I would help get him a job as a photographer but he didn't know his ass from his elbow. His photos looked like a first grader took them."

"What a jackass," he chuckled.

"Yes, he was," I mused. "I heard she dumped his ass for some football player. He then turned over photos of them together to a series of tabloids, effectively ending both of their careers."

"So does that mean that you've never…" he trailed off. I looked up at him and cocked my eyebrow.

"Are you asking me if I am a virgin?" I asked.

"Yes," he muttered. His cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Look at you blushing," I teased. He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not a virgin. I slept with Kyle and my ex, Devin. He and I spent three months together before he confessed that he was gay and in love with another man."

"Oh," he whispered.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"No," he said, looking at me. "Amanda."

"Oh," I said, looking out at the river. "I thought for sure you would have been with lots of different women. I mean all the girls lusted after you in high school."

"You know I never went out with any of those girls from high school," he laughed. "I've gone on tons of first dates, Bella. Even a handful of second dates but most of the women I went out with in LA were only after a record deal or an easy lay. I'm just not that guy."

"Me either," I said. "Guys in San Francisco thought that just because I was comfortable around nudity when I was doing a spread that meant that I was into the whole casual sex thing. It didn't matter anyway. Most of those men where gay and just not willing to admit it. James and I have a list going."

"Leah and I have a list of gold diggers," chuckled Edward. "Something tells me Leah and James would get along very well."

"That's really scary," I laughed. "James can be quite a handful but, honestly, I could not do my job without him. He keeps my life running smoothly."

"Leah's the same way," he laughed. He sighed and looked down at his watch. "Esme is expecting us for lunch."

"Us?" I asked.

"Yep," chuckled Edward, standing up. He pulled me to my feet. "I've been ordered to make sure you come over."

"Well, we had better get going," I smiled. "We wouldn't want to make Esme mad."

"No, we wouldn't," he laughed.

Edward held my hand as he walked me back to Charlie's house. We stepped up onto the front porch. He cradled my face in his hands and leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to mine gently.

"I'll see you in a few minutes?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Ok," he whispered.

He kissed me again before he turned and headed over to his house. I bit my lip as I opened the front door. Standing there in the hallway was James, Laurent, Alice, Rose, Kate, Angela, and Charlie all standing their with smirks on their faces and their arms folded in front of them. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Not one word from any of you," I snapped, pushing past them and heading up the stairs.

"Hey, Bella?" asked Charlie. I stopped and looked back at him.

"What, Dad?" I asked.

"Do you and I need to have the sex talk?" he asked while fighting a smile. Everyone else busted out laughing.

"No," I smirked, winking at him. "I learned all about sex while doing those Playboy shoots. After looking at all those asses, tits, and cocks…well, let's just say, my models were more than willing to teach me what I needed to know about sex."

"That is so not funny, Bella," he yelled as I went upstairs laughing.

"Yes, it was," I yelled back.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried off and went into my room and found a blue and white sundress and white heels laying on my bed. God bless James and his great fashion sense. I slipped on my panties and strapless bra before I pulled on the dress. I dried my hair and left it down. I added just a small amount of makeup before I slipped on my heels and headed downstairs.

"Aw, Bella," squealed Alice. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled. "Great design, by the way."

"Thanks," she smiled back. "It fits you like a glove."

"I am good at finding Isabella the best clothes," sighed James. "Now, let's go. We have parents to meet."

"James, do not embarrass me or I will not let you take off for your birthday this year," I threatened. He gasped. "I mean it, James. I don't care how good the shopping is."

"Fine," he said. "You know, you wound me sometimes."

"You'll survive," I smirked, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for setting out my clothes."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Got make you look good for your man, don't I?"

"Please don't embarrass me with talk like at his parents house," I begged. "Please, James?"

"Like I would embarrass you," he scoffed. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Ok, I would but I promise I won't this time."

"Ok, now that we have that settled," laughed Charlie. "Can we head over now?

"You're coming, Dad?" I asked with a look of horror on my face. Charlie smirked as he laughed.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed, evilly. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. Besides, I need to have a little father to boyfriend chat with Edward. Got make sure he knows not to hurt you."

"Dad, if you embarrass me, I will cover your car in the naked pictures I take for playboy. I will do it. You know I will," I threatened.

"I don't think you will," he smirked.

"Try me, old man," I snapped. "Not only will I do that but I will make sure that every single one of your deputies at the station knows about what happened when you came to see me San Francisco two years ago."

"BELLA!" he yelled as his face turned red as everyone looked at him. "You agreed to never speak of that night again."

"Oh, what happened?" squealed Alice.

"Nothing," muttered Charlie.

"Tell us," demanded Rose, Kate, and Angela.

"NO," muttered Charlie.

"Do we have a deal, Dad?" I asked with my own evil smirk. James and Laurent were laughing so hard behind me. They were the only ones who knew about Charlie's experience in our city.

"Fuck," he muttered, looking up at me. "Yes, we have a deal. You know what, Bella? San Francisco changed you. You used to be so sweet and innocent. Now, you're kind of ruthless."

"Oh, I know," I smiled, winking at him. "Now, let's go."

James linked his arm in with mine and we headed across the street. I hadn't spent a lot of time around Carlisle and Esme after I moved here. Edward tried to get me to eat dinner with them on more than one night, usually when Charlie was working late, but I usually ended up just sitting there, red faced and shaking from their constant questioning. I knew they were just trying to get to know me but I just wasn't comfortable around people back then.

I rang the doorbell once we got up on the porch. A few minutes later, the door was swung open by a tall, thin russet skinned woman with long black hair and black eyes. She gave me the once over and smirked.

"Are you the tramp that is sleeping with my husband?" she asked.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	16. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

I pressed my lips to Bella's one more time before I turned and headed back across the street. I felt giddy. I felt like a little boy on Christmas morning who walked into the living room and found everything he wanted under the tree. I looked back at Bella's house just as she walked in. She was mine. It felt right that she was finally mine.

I turned and walked into my house only to have someone jump on me and knock me to the ground.

"You better have a good reason for hanging up on me, Eddie," hissed Leah as she pummeled my arm. I pushed her off of me easily since she only weighed about hundred and twenty or so.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Leah?" I asked, jumping to my feet in case she decided to pounce on me again. She fought dirty.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she snorted. "You hang up on me after telling me that parts of the reunion, that you were practically crying over coming back for, were fun. You refused to tell me about her, Edward. Of course, we came."

"We?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow and looking around.

"Hey, Edward," smiled Victoria, a stunning redhead with bright blue eyes, as she came out of the kitchen with Esme, Carlisle, Garrett, Ben, Jasper, and Emmett. Victoria went over and wrapped her arms around Leah, who was smirking. "So tell us about the hottie from across the street."

"No," I pouted.

"Edward, tell us now or else," threatened Leah.

"Or else what?" I asked. "You can't do anything to me, Leah."

"Or else, I will inform that gorgeous piece of ass about all your deep dark secrets," smirked Leah.

"First of all, don't fucking hit on her," I pointed out. "Second, she knows more about me than you do, Leah. Thirdly, you will meet her soon enough. She's coming over for lunch," I headed toward the stairs, "which means I should go change."

"Oh, Edward," called Esme. I stopped and looked back at her. "Just thought you should know Charlie's coming too."

I rolled my eyes as I heard everyone busted out laughing. Oh, yeah, it's so funny when your new girlfriend's father comes over for lunch. My new girlfriend. I liked the sound of that. I quickly made my way up to my room and stripped off the clothes I had been wearing. I went into the bathroom and took a very quick, very cold shower. I dried off and threw on a clean pair of jeans and a white button up dress shirt. I slipped on my shoes and tried to comb my hair down but it has a mind of it's own, I swear.

I gave up and headed down stairs just as the doorbell rang. In that moment, I felt a panic creep up on me. I had left Leah down there. I took the stairs three at a time but I was too late. Leah was pulling the door open.

"Are you the tramp that is sleeping with my husband?" she asked. SHIT!

"I…um…no…" stammered Bella.

"Leah, that's enough," I snapped, pushing her out of the way. Bella was standing in the door way, white as a ghost with tears in her eyes. I could see the panic rolling over her. I reached out for her but she stepped back. "Bella, Leah was just being a bitch."

"That's Leah?" whispered Bella, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes," I said.

"Lesbian Leah?" whispered Bella, just a tad louder.

"Yes, Lesbian Leah," I smiled. Bella smiled and relaxed immediately. "Are you ok now?"

"I'm fine," she chuckled, stepping into the house.

The others stepped into the house behind her and I shut the door. I wrapped my arms around Bella, who sighed and wrapped hers around my waist. Charlie cocked an eyebrow and gave me the 'I'm watching you' signal. I nearly rolled my eyes but figured that wasn't the best way to impress him.

"Um, I guess Eddie here isn't going to introduce us," smirked Leah, stepping up to us. She thrust her hand out in front of Bella's face. "I'm Leah Clearwater, Edward's assistant and savior."

"Isabella Swan," smiled Bella, causing Leah and Victoria to both gasp and start bouncing up and down. Bella looked up at me. "Am I missing something?"

"You're the Isabella Swan?" gasped Victoria.

"Yes," said Bella, slowly.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "I'm am such a big fan of yours. I studied your work at UCLA last year. You are so incredible. Edward, why didn't you tell me you knew Isabella Swan?"

"To avoid having a moment like this," I smirked. "Bella, this is Victoria Fallon, Leah's girlfriend."

"It's lovely to meet you," smiled Bella, shaking Victoria and Leah's hands.

I introduced Leah and Victoria to Charlie, James, Laurent, Alice, Rose, Kate, and Angela. As Bella and I expected, James and Leah immediately hit it off. They started giggling about how Bella and I were both clueless and incapable of taking care of ourselves. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her into the kitchen were Carlisle and Esme were. I groaned when I saw my father standing in front of my mother. Esme was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around Carlisle's waist. Carlisle had his hands inching their way down Esme's legs.

"Gross," I whined. "Please tell me you don't do what I think you do in here?"

"Not anymore, thanks to you being a cock blocker," muttered Carlisle, stepping away from Esme. I shuddered in disgust. He smiled when he saw Bella. "Bella, it's so nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," said Bella, softly. I could tell she was nervous.

"Please call me Carlisle," sighed Carlisle. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Carlisle," smiled Bella. "You look great as well."

"Thanks," snorted Carlisle.

"Bella, we were so glad to hear that you came back for the reunion," smiled Esme, grabbing Bella's hand.

"I am too, Mrs. Cullen," blushed Bella, looking up at me.

"It's Esme, dear," smirked my mother, looking from me to Bella. "So, Bella, you're in San Francisco now, aren't you?"

"Yes," smiled Bella as James came into the kitchen.

"Who is this stunning woman?" gasped James, motioning to my mother. Esme smiled and blushed while Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"James McIvor, this is Edward's mother, Esme, and his father, Carlisle," said Bella, giving him a look. James just smiled as he held out his hand to Esme.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," said James.

"Oh, please call me Esme, James," smiled Esme. "I've heard so much about you from your man."

"He is a sweetie, isn't he?" sighed James, gripping her hand in his. "I don't know what I would do without him."

"Hopefully, you will never have to find out," chuckled Esme.

"Here's hoping," smiled James. He released her hand and turned to my father, who looked less than impressed with the extremely gay man flirting with his wife. "It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen."

"You too, James," said Carlisle. "Stop flirting with my wife. You make it very hard to woo her."

"Hmm," chuckled James, while Bella and I laughed silently at my father being jealous over a gay man. Although, I was too but that was before I knew he was gay. "Well, I'm sorry, sir, but a beautiful woman like Esme should have men bowing at her feet at all times."

"Don't listen to him, James," laughed Esme. "He's just jealous."

"Am not," pouted Carlisle.

"It's ok, Carlisle," smiled Bella, patting him on the arm. "If it makes you feel any better, Edward was insanely jealous of James at first too. He thought James was my boyfriend and totally freaked out when he caught James and Laurent kissing."

"Thank you so much, Bella, for telling my parents that," I sighed.

"You're welcome," she smirked. "Now we are even for how you embarrassed the shit out of me yesterday."

"Touché," I smiled.

"Bella, darling, come tell me how my son embarrassed you," laughed Carlisle, pulling Bella out into the living room to join the others. James laughed as he followed them out.

"So…" trailed off Esme, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, sitting at the bar.

"You and Bella?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled. I could feel my face turn a little pink.

"It's about damn time," snorted Esme as she worked on getting lunch set out.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Edward, I love you, son, but you and Bella skirted around your feelings for each other for years before you both left here. Honestly, when I heard that Bella left the same night as you, I assumed that you two were planning on being together. You two are just way too damn stubborn for your own good," smiled Esme. "I'm happy for you, Edward."

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled.

"You're welcome," she said, looking around. "I think we are ready to eat. Go call everyone in."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, standing up. I went over and kissed her cheek. "You're a pretty cool mom."

"Been saying it for years," she smirked as she winked at me.

I laughed as I headed into the living room. Leah, Victoria, Charlie, and Carlisle all busted out laughing as soon as I came in. Thank you, Bella, I thought to myself. I ignored them and told them that lunch was ready. We all went into the kitchen and fixed our plates from the assortment of fresh fruits, raw veggies, and deli tray.

Esme scolded us all about not eating enough so we all made sure we filled our plates. Esme seemed hell bent on fattening us all up. We settled back in the living room and chatted about our lives away from Forks while we ate. Bella sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder while we listened to our friends laughing and teasing. James, Laurent, Leah, and Victoria fit in quite well with everyone and even added a couple stories to the mix about our time in California. For once, Bella didn't blush or hide from the attention.

I excused myself from the others and made my way down the hall to the guest bathroom. I quickly took care of my business and washed my hands. I opened the door and found Charlie standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Edward, let's talk," he said.

"Ok," I said, leaning against the wall.

"Don't hurt my daughter or I will kill you and hide your body in the woods where nobody will be able to find it," he said with zero humor.

"I won't," I said, matching his tone.

"Look, I believe you, Edward," smiled Charlie, "but you know as well as I do that Bella has trust issues. Her…mother really did a number on her. I wish I could have gotten Bella away from her sooner but I couldn't. When you and Bella were in school, you were the only person she could talk with. She trusts you and I don't want you to break her. So think really hard about what you want from Bella because I don't know if she could handle being thrown away again by someone she cares about."

"Goddamn it, Dad," yelled Bella, Charlie and I both snapped our heads to her. She was standing in the entry way to the hall with her arms folded across her chest. "I fucking warned you."

"Bella, no," yelled Charlie as Bella turned and headed back to the living room. We chased after her. Her ran up and grabbed her arm. "Please don't tell them. It's my job as your father to set the boy straight."

"We had a deal, Dad," growled Bella, pulling her arms from his grip. "I warned you about what would happen if you did that. Now, you must pay."

"Bella, please, don't," begged Charlie.

Bella just ignored him as she stormed out of the house. We all looked at each other before we ran out after her. We jumped into our various rental cars and followed Bella as she drove her car into town. She pulled up at the police station and climbed out. We all parked followed her inside. Charlie was the last to run in. Bella looked back at him and smirked before she turned to the handful of deputies that were standing behind the desk.

"Bella, please don't," whispered Charlie, his face was bright red.

"Oh, but Dad, don't you think the guys should know about Stevie?" smirked Bella.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! I am really enjoying this story so much right now! Now, don't be all upset at another cliffie. I couldn't help myself. It's an addiction. This is chapter is dedicated to timidvampire, who makes me laugh so much!**


	17. Chapter 16

BPOV

"…she trusts you and I don't want you to break her. So think really hard about what you want from Bella because I don't know if she could handle being thrown away again by someone she cares about," said my father to Edward. I warned him about what I would do.

"Goddamn it, Dad," I yelled. Charlie and Edward both snapped their heads to me. I saw the fear flash across my father's face. "I fucking warned you."

"Bella, no," yelled Charlie as I turned and headed back to the living room. They chased after me.

Charlie grabbed my arms, pulling me to a stop. "Please don't tell them. It's my job as your father to set the boy straight."

"We had a deal, Dad," I growled, pulling my arms from his grip. "I warned you about what would happen if you did that. Now, you must pay."

"Bella, please, don't," begged Charlie.

I ignored him as I turned and ran out of the house and over to my car. I jumped in and peeled out as everyone jumped into their cars. They followed me through town to the police station. I parked my car and climbed out. I made my way inside. The others were right behind me. Charlie was the last one in. I turned and smirked at him before I turned to the handful of deputies that were standing behind the desk.

"Bella, please don't," whispered Charlie, his face was bright red.

"Oh, but Dad, don't you think the guys should know about Stevie?" I smirked.

"NO," he hissed. "You swore not to tell anyone, Bella."

"You promised not to embarrass me by having the talk with Edward," I hissed back.

"Bella, please, don't tell them," he begged.

"Bella?" asked Mark, Charlie's head deputy. I turned and looked at him. "Ignore your father and tell us."

"I'm putting you on shit duty, Mark," grumbled Charlie.

"Totally worth it to hear whatever Bella has on you, Chief," smirked Mark.

"Bella, if you love me at all, you won't do this," whined Charlie. I sighed and went over and stood in front of him.

"Dad, do you remember when you told James and Laurent all those stories about me and high school?" I asked.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Do you remember how yesterday you made a comment in front of the girls about me having a cult meeting and being scared that I was having fun?" I asked

"Mmmhmm," he hummed.

"Then you went against your promise and talked to him, even after I begged you not to," I said.

"But-" he started.

"There are no buts, Dad," I said. "I warned you what would happen and now, you must face the consequences of that your actions. Do you want to tell them? Or would you prefer I do it?"

"You," he whispered.

"I'll make this as painless as I can, ok?" I whispered.

"Ok," he mumbled. I turned back to everyone.

"When Charlie came to visit me a couple years ago, James, Laurent, and I took him to this bar for drinks after one of my shoots. Charlie had several and started talking this woman sitting next to him," I explained. James and Laurent both snorted but I ignored them. "She said her name was Stephanie. Anyway, James had dragged me and Laurent out onto the dance floor. When we came back, Charlie and Stephanie were making out at the bar. Needless to say I was completely disgusted so I pulled Charlie away from her. Well, he had his hand in her hair and when I pulled him away, Charlie pulled his wig off."

"His?" gasped Mark as everyone busted out laughing.

"Fucking great," mumbled Charlie, slumping down in this seat.

"Yes, his," I smirked. "Stephanie was really Stevie, a cross dresser who Charlie had just made out with."

"What happened next?" asked Jack, one of the other deputies.

"What the fuck do you think happened?" snapped Charlie, standing up. "I hit the son of a bitch and we left. I spent all night in the shower trying to get his touch off of me."

"Oh, that is fucking awesome," guffawed Mark, slapping his hand down on the desk while he laughed. Everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't speak at all.

"In Charlie's defense," I said, looping my arm in with his. "He was a very pretty girl and didn't have an Adam's apple."

"If any of you tell anyone this, I will make your life's fucking miserable," growled Charlie. "You know I can and will do it."

"Don't worry, Chief," laughed Mark. "We won't tell anyone."

"You had better not," he muttered. "Let's go."

"Ok, Dad," I laughed. I looked back at Mark. "He means it, you know? He will make your life miserable."

"Oh, we know," chuckled Mark.

I just chuckled as I followed everyone back outside. Charlie muttered under his breath as he slumped against his car while everyone else just laughed more. Charlie had taken his punishment like a man at least. I could respect him for that. I went over and stood next to him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No," he whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You did warn me. It's just you've changed a lot since you left here. I guess I was expecting you to be the same old Bella when you came back."

"I can't be that Bella again, Dad," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. "She was lonely and scared of everything."

"I know," whispered Charlie. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "So what are your plans for the afternoon?"

"I'm actually going to take a few pictures of Rose," I smiled.

"Oh, that's nice," he said, smiling. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure," I said, looking up at him.

"Do you like him?" asked Charlie. I knew he was talking about Edward.

"I really do," I whispered, blushing as usual, "but I'm kind of scared too."

"I know," whispered Charlie, " but he's a good man. He'll treat you right, Bella."

"I know," I mumbled.

"Well, I am heading back to the house to hide from my shame," laughed Charlie. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok, Dad," I smiled as I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

He climbed into his car while I made my way over to where everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, were standing. They had already headed home. Edward automatically wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed and leaned into his embrace as everyone smiled at us.

"Wow, Isabella, that was so evil," giggled Leah. "I loved it."

"Please call me Bella," I laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" asked Emmett, looking around at all of us. "We don't have to be at the community center until six."

"Well, the girls and I are hanging out today," I said.

"You are?" asked Edward, looking down at me. "I was hoping to hang out with you."

"Sorry, but I'm taking some pictures of Rose," I explained.

"Naked pictures?" hoped Emmett. I rolled my eyes as Rose slapped him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"For being a pervert," smirked Rose. "No, they won't be nudes. Well, probably not anyway. You never know what will happen, right girls?"

"That's right," smirked Alice. "There was this one time in college…Oh, wait never mind. Should we go?"

"What time in college?" asked Jasper, urgently. He was practically drooling.

"It doesn't really matter," shrugged Alice. "Everyone experiments in college, right?"

"Oh, fuck me," moaned Jasper. Alice smiled and winked at him.

"I just might," she giggled, causing Jasper's mouth to fall open.

"Let's go, girls," I laughed. "We have some pictures to take and we are losing light."

I kissed Edward before I climbed into my car. James climbed in with me while the girls, Leah and Victoria included, climbed into their various cars. We headed back to Charlie's, where I grabbed my camera, and headed down to the river. I had been dying to get some shots of the river and I thought it would be the perfect place to shoot Rose.

Rose seemed a little nervous as James and I spread out a blanket for her to pose on. She was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a red, strapless top from Alice's collections. She had on a pair of red heels but I thought it would be better if she was barefoot. Alice, Kate, Leah, Victoria, and Angela were sitting on another blanket to the side, gossiping while they waited for us to get started.

"Ok, Rose, I want you to just relax and sit down on the blanket," I said, pulling my camera up to my eye.

"Like this?" she asked, nervously as she sat down on the blanket. She was very tense and rigid.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked. "Just take a deep breath and relax. It's just me."

"I know," she murmured. She took a couple of deep breathes but didn't relax.

"Tell me about Emmett," I said. She smiled and blushed slightly. "How did you two get together back in high school?"

"It was the beginning of senior year," she smiled as her body relaxed. I smiled and started taking pictures. "I had been seeing this real asshole from Port Angeles. One night, this guy had taken me down to park. We were making out but he wanted more. I tried to tell him I wasn't ready for more but he didn't listen. He tried to get aggressive but I kicked him in the nuts and jumped out of his car. He called me a hateful bitch and left me there. I went over and sat on the swings and cried. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting on the swings when Emmett came strolling through the park. He must have heard me crying because he came over and sat in the swing next to me. At first he didn't say anything then he said "what's the name of the prick whose ass I need to kick for making you cry?" I couldn't help but laugh cause Emmett really could kick that guy's ass. Anyway, Emmett and I sat on the swings all night and just talked. When the sun started to rise, he walked me home. He leaned in and kissed my check and told me that if I was his girl, he would never make me cry. I told him that if I was his girl, I would never need to. I broke up with the asshole that day and from then on Emmett and I were together, at least until college…"

Rose continued to talk about her and Emmett. It was clear to all of us that she still loved him. Her face would light up every time she mentioned his named. The more she talked the more her body relaxed, the more naturally her poses came. She would shift her body automatically to what I was wanting without me even needing to guide her. She truly was a natural.

"…I've really missed his friendship more than anything," said Rose.

"Emmett sounds like a true gentleman," said James, smiling,. James hated men who mistreated women. It was a sure fire way to piss him off. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes, I think I do," sighed Rose. "But I don't know if he feels the same way."

"I think he does," I said, pulling my camera down from my eyes. "I'm done. Do you want to look at them?"

"You're done already?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "You've been talking for an hour, Rose. When you are relaxed, you are incredibly easy to shoot."

"Oh," she blushed.

"Let's go back to the house and I will upload these onto my laptop. We can go through them," I explained.

We packed up everything and headed back to the house. I uploaded the photos onto my laptop and everyone gathered around me and Rose as I started the slide show. I watched her face as each photo passed. She would smile and shake her head like she couldn't believe that was her on the screen. I saw her blink away a few tears that had sprung up in her eyes. Once the slide show was done, she looked over at me and smiled.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, letting a tear fall from her eyes, "but thank you. That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"You're welcome," I said softly. I leaned back in my seat. "You know, Twilight Cosmetics is looking for a new face to showcase their new product line. I think you would be perfect."

"What?" she gasped.

"Rose, look at this woman on the screen," I said, bringing up her photos up again. "You are a natural. I can't promise you that they will want you but I would love to send in a few of these pictures for them to look at."

"Are you serious?" she asked, through her tears.

"I never kid around about my work, Rose," I said, grabbing her hand. "Look, I know what it feels like to be unhappy with your life. It takes a lot of courage to make the decision to change who you are, but it's worth it."

"Is that why you left?" asked Charlie. I snapped around in my seat and saw him standing in the doorway. "Because you were unhappy here?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 17

"Is that why you left?" asked Charlie. I snapped around in my seat and saw him standing in the doorway. "Because you were unhappy here?"

"Girls, we should really go find those boys and see what kind of trouble they are in," muttered James, looking between me and Charlie.

He smiled softly at me before he got up and walked out of the room. Rose, Alice, Kate, Angela, Leah, and Victoria all stood up quickly and followed James out of the house. Charlie just stood there in the doorway to the kitchen for a minute before he came over and sat down in the chair across from me. I sighed and shut my laptop. This was going to be a long discussion.

"Is it?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," I muttered. Charlie took a deep breath and blinked several times. I knew he was trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Was it….was it me?" asked Charlie, unable to stop this tears from falling. "Did…did I make you unhappy here?"

"No, Dad," I said, grabbing his hand. "You and Edward were the only parts of my life here that I did liked."

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" asked Charlie. I sighed and let go of his hand. "Did someone hurt you or you something?"

"Dad, I just couldn't…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "I was standing on that stage during graduation, looking out at everyone. I was shaking so hard because I didn't want to be up there where everyone could see how pathetic I was. I could feel my face turn bright red as usual, I heard my classmates laughing at bumbling Bella. It was worst moment of my life, Dad. Even worse than when she gave me up because everyone could see how hard it was for me. So after graduation, I went down to the river and just thought about my life, about who I was and who I wanted to be. I realized that I really hated who I was. I hated my life, Dad. All I could think about was that I could die and not one person here would have cared."

"I would have cared," whispered Charlie. "Edward cared."

"I know that," I whispered through my tears, "but you two would have been the only ones here."

"That's not true, Bella," said Charlie, though his tears.

"Yes, is it, Dad," I cried. "You don't know how lonely I was here."

"You wouldn't let anyone in," whispered Charlie.

"I tried," I said. "I really did but every time I tried to talk to anyone other than you and Edward, I could feel this panic inside of me. I could feel my hands start to shake. I didn't know how to be around people, Dad. I would sit there at school and watch Edward talking and laughing with his friends. He made it look so easy but I couldn't do it. Anytime one of them asked me how I was, I freaked out and ran. How pathetic is that, Dad."

"God, she nearly broke you," muttered Charlie.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Why didn't you ever come back to visit?" asked Charlie.

"This wasn't my home, Dad," I said. I saw the pain flash across his face. "I know that hurts you and I'm sorry but Forks has never been my home."

"And Phoenix was?" asked Charlie, harshly. "That…woman kept you locked up in that house and away from people, Bella, because she was too fucking lazy to take the time out of her day to put you in school, or at least get you involved in something that would get you around other kids. All she cared about was herself. How could that be your home?"

"It wasn't," I mumbled, through my tears. "I didn't have a home, Dad. Don't you understand that? She didn't want me anymore and I didn't know you. I didn't have a home."

"You have a home here, Honey," whispered Charlie, grabbing my hand.

"But I didn't know you, Dad," I cried. "When she sent me here, I didn't know your middle name, your birthday, or even what your house looked like. I know that's not your fault, Dad, because she wouldn't let me come see you but I didn't know you. She practically gave me away to a stranger."

"I should have tried harder to get you away from her," muttered Charlie, under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Bella, I spent nearly everyday trying to get you back," answered Charlie. "Honey, I went to the judge so many times trying to prove that she was unfit but they kept telling me that her choice to home school you was valid and since you were excelling they said you had to be ok. When I tried to point out that she kept you away from people, they told me I was overreacting. I tried to get a visitation schedule set up so she would have to let me see you more but the judges in Arizona told me that it would be too much for you to come see me. I tried to find a job in Phoenix but she threatened to take you away from me completely if I did I moved there. I figured the phone calls were better than not having you at all because I couldn't lose all of you, Bella. I couldn't have handled losing the only part of you I had."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" I asked, letting my tears fall freely.

"Because you were already dealing with enough when you moved here and I didn't want to add to it. As much as I hate that bitch, she did give me you," said Charlie. "I just thought that I made a difference or something."

"Dad, you did," I said. "I could never have had the courage to leave if I didn't know that you would always be here for me. It was the hardest decision I had to make but I had to do it. I had to find myself and I couldn't have done that if you hadn't believed in me. I mean, Dad, you gave me my first camera."

"But if I had been there more for you…" he trailed off. "I know it was hard for you, Bella, but I never knew you hated it here. I never would have pushed you to come back so much if I had known."

"But that's why I couldn't tell you," I said. "I didn't want to hurt you, Dad. I always knew that no matter where I was, that you wanted me here. Besides, I should have come back for now. I just didn't want to be that Bella again. I guess a part of me thought that if I came here, even just for a visit, that I would be her. That scared me."

"There was nothing wrong with that Bella, Honey," said Charlie, moving to the chair next to me. He pulled me so that I was sitting in his lap.

"Dad, I couldn't even handle it when someone said hi to me," I whispered. "That's not normal."

"Maybe not but you weren't used to being around people at all. I probably shouldn't have pushed you into school here like that but I just wanted you to have a chance to be around other kids," whispered Charlie.

"Yeah, well, they were all assholes," I mumbled.

"Except for Edward," smiled Charlie.

"Except for Edward," I agreed.

"What made him different?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know," I said. "At first, it was hard to talk to him too but after he started coming down to the river while I was there, I just felt comfortable enough to talk to him. He really was the only person who ever understood me. He would sit there and just listen to me ramble on about photography. Or he would be the one talking. When he talks about his music, Dad, his face just lights up. Music is his photography. He didn't feel like anyone would understand how he felt about it so he kept it to himself."

"So you were like secrets friends around everyone at school?" asked Charlie.

"I guess," I said, "but he did try to talk to me, Dad. I just couldn't talk to him there. I don't know why."

"And you really like San Francisco?" he asked.

"I do," I smiled. "Although anymore, I feel like I'm gone more than I am there."

"But you love it," smiled Charlie. "You love your work."

"I do," I smiled, again. "There's something about loosing myself in a shoot that is relaxing and exciting at the same time."

"Good, you should love what you do, Bella," said Charlie.

"Like you do?" I asked.

"Most of the time," laughed Charlie. "Although, after today, I may need to look for a new job. You have an opening on your crew?"

"I could maybe find you a spot somewhere," I teased. "I mean, you would have to get used to seeing naked or half naked men and women, though."

"I'm not a total prude," scoffed Charlie.

"Oh, I know," I laughed. "I'm pretty sure your smooches with Stevie proved that."

"God, I wish you would stop talking about that," groaned Charlie, pushing me off his lap. I laughed and sat back down in my chair. "You know, you were the one who kept giving me those drinks that night."

"Yeah, to get you to relax," I smirked. "I didn't think that you having a few shots of Tequila meant you would start sucking the face of the first cross dresser that you came upon."

"I didn't know," laughed Charlie, with a shudder.

"I know, Dad," I laughed. "But he was really pretty. If James hasn't just meet Laurent, he totally would have been all over him."

"James was the one who commented on Stevie's shoes," chuckled Charlie.

"First thing he ever looks at," I said, shaking my head. "He told me once that you can tell nearly everything you need to know about a person by what kind of shoes they wear."

"Really?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," I said. "That's why he forces me to wear heels so much. He said that when I women wears heels that it shows that they are confident and strong and that the more I wear them, the more I will believe that I am confident and strong."

"Was he right?" asked Charlie, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes, but I would never tell him that," I smiled.

"He's a good friend, Bella," smiled Charlie. "I know he takes care of you."

"That he does," I sighed. "Sometimes he takes too much responsibility for my life, though. He and Laurent never complain, at least to me, but I know I rely on them too much."

"They love you, Honey," said Charlie. "That's why they do everything for you. That's why they are here. They were worried about you coming back. I was too."

"I know," I whispered. "But I'm glad I did."

"I am too," smiled Charlie. "And, I'm really happy about you and Edward, Bella. He's a good man."

"I know he is," I blushed, causing Charlie to laugh. "Shut up, Dad."

"It's sweet," he smirked.

"God, you are so annoying sometimes," I grumbled, standing up. I wrapped my arms around him. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you, too, Bella," said Charlie, hugging me back. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for never giving up on me, Dad," I whispered. I kissed the top of his head.

"I'll never give up on you, Bella," whispered Charlie, standing up and tightening his arms around me. "I'll always be you're here for you."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," whispered Charlie, kissing the top of my head.

I hugged Charlie again before I grabbed my laptop and went upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and smiled to myself. I had been avoiding this conversation with Charlie since the night I left Forks. As hard as it was to be completely honest with him, I felt better. I knew that no matter what, my father would never give up on me.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews to this story so far. This was a very emotional chapter. I know a lot of people expected there to be some kind of huge event on why she left so suddenly, but there wasn't. Anyway, next chapter takes us back to more reunion fun and possibly some lemony action.**


	19. Chapter 18

Half an hour later, I had changed into a little black dress and was heading over to Edward's house. I rang the doorbell and only had to wait a few minutes before Edward opened the door. He had changed into a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt, of which he had left the top three buttons undone. So very sexy and he was all mine. He was smiling but he looked worried too. I'm guessing James tipped him off to my conversation with Charlie.

"Hey, you look great," he said. "Come on in."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look great too."

"Thanks," he smiled back, shutting the door behind me. "Are you ok? James said you and Charlie were talking."

"I'm fine, Edward," I said. "We talked about a lot of issues that were long over due."

"Good," sighed Edward.

"But thank you for being concerned," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You're welcome," whispered Edward, leaning down to me.

He slowly pressed his lips to mine as he wrapped his arms around my back. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in with a soft moan. I'm not sure how long we had been kissing when I heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and looked over to see Carlisle, Esme, Leah, Victoria, James, and Laurent smirking at us. I could feel my entire body flush bright red as I turned in Edward's arms.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella," chuckled Carlisle. "We can give you a few more minutes to suck each other's faces off if you want. "

"Dad, shut up," hissed Edward, tightening his arms around me.

"Edward, can we leave now?" I whispered, looking up at him. "Please?"

"Bella, I'm sorry," said Carlisle, completely serious. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Please Edward?" I begged, quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Bella-"

"Carlisle, stop," said James. "She'll be fine."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the house. He walked me over to my car and opened the driver's side for me. I shook my head and handed him the keys. I went around and climbed into the passenger seat while he slid into the drivers seat. He started my car and headed into town.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "It's just embarrassing having your boyfriend's father talking about you kissing his son."

"Yeah, Carlisle is good at embarrassing me," muttered Edward, shaking his head.

"He's a dad," I smiled. "Kind of their job."

"Yeah, but I don't have the kind of ammunition on him or Esme the you had on Charlie," smirked Edward.

"What all did he say to you?" I asked, turning in my seat as Edward parked my car outside the community center.

"He just told me not to hurt you, Bella. He worries a lot about you, love," said Edward.

"I know he does," I said. I took a deep breath. "Are you ready to go in?"

"As ready as I will ever be," smiled Edward.

Edward and I climbed out of the car and headed inside. He immediately slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. It felt so natural for his arm to be wrapped around me. We walked inside and both snorted at the cheesy decorations again. You would have thought that they would have been more creative. Edward and I made our way through our classmates to the table where Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela were sitting.

"Hey, guys," I smiled as Edward pulled out my chair for me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Edward. He smiled as he took the seat next to mine.

"Are you ok, Bella?" asked Alice.

"After your…" trialed off Rose.

"I'm fine, guys," I said. 'Charlie and I had a lot of things to say to each other and we were finally able to say them. Everything is great."

"Good," whispered Rose.

"Rose, have you thought about my offer?" I asked.

"Yeah," smiled Rose. "Do you really think they are good enough?"

"Rose, I wouldn't have suggested sending them in if I didn't think they were good enough," I said. "You know, this might just be what you need to find yourself."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Emmett.

"Bella wants to send some of the pictures she took of me today to the people at Twilight Cosmetics," explained Rose. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Ben, and Edward all looked over at me.

"Really?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, she's a natural," I smiled.

"No, I'm not," muttered Rose.

"Rose, I've seen a lot of models over the last five years so trust me when I say that you are a natural," I said. "Can I sent them some photos?"

"Yes," smiled Rose. "Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome, Rose," I smiled.

"Bella, how did you get into photography?" asked Jasper.

"Um, well, I've always loved photography but it wasn't until Charlie gave me a camera for my eighteenth birthday, that I truly fall in love with it. There was just something about seeing the world through a lens of a camera that made it…easier for me, I guess," I explained. I took a deep breath.

"So did you studied photography at Berkeley?" asked Garrett.

"Yes," I said.

"What made you decide to work with models?" asked Alice.

"It started out as a job," I chuckled. "I was fresh out of college with no job prospects when I was approached by a man named Marcus Sinclair. He was looking for someone to fill in for his photographer on a shoot for GQ. My advisor at Berkeley had recommended me. I was terrified of course but James told me I could do it. He said he would go with me, so I agreed to it. The moment I started taking pictures of my male model, I felt so relaxed. It was my comfort zone. Anyway, Marcus loved my pictures and started offering me more shoots with different magazines and the rest is, as they say, history."

"So you don't work for one magazine?" asked Ben.

"No, I'm freelance," I said. "I enjoy the freedom of deciding who I want to work with and when I want to work. James typically handles all my bookings but he knows me well enough to know what I would want to do and what I don't."

"You and James are real close, aren't you?" asked Jasper.

"He's my overly zealous, extremely gay best friend slash brother," I smiled. "Neither his or Laurent's families are very supportive of their sexuality so the three of us kind of became a family."

"Attention, everyone," yelled Mike. Everyone quieted down and looked over at him. He and Jessica were standing on the small stage again. Jessica looked rigid and tense next to him. "We hope you are enjoying the reunion so far. Please help yourself to something to eat and drink. Tomorrow morning, we will be holding a touch football game down on the football field. After the game, we will be having a barbeque. Enjoy your evening."

"God, could he be anymore of a dork," snickered Garrett.

"I'm sure he could find away," chuckled Emmett.

"Are you hungry, love?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said, smiling.

"Let's get some food," whispered Edward, stroking my cheek.

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward leaned in and placed a small kiss on my lips before he stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled as I let him pull me to my feet, completely oblivious of the smirks and smiles coming from everyone around us. Edward and I went over and grabbed some food from the buffet.

We joined the other back at our table and made small talk while we ate. After I was done with my plate, I excused myself from the table and headed to the ladies room. I quickly took care of my business and headed back into the banquet room.

"Bella Swan?" asked an older man, stepping up in front of me. He had wispy grey hair and blue eyes. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry," I smiled. "I don't."

"I'm Mr. Banner," he said.

"Oh, how are you, Mr. Banner?" I asked. "Are you still teaching biology?"

"No, I retired a couple years back," he chuckled.

"Oh," I said. "I always enjoyed your class."

"You were one of the few that seemed to pay any attention in my class," he smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"I never got the chance to tell you how much I enjoyed having you in my class, Bella," said Mr. Banner.

"Well, thanks," I smiled.

"Well, I will let you get back to your friends," said Mr. Banner. "It's great to see you here."

"It's nice to be back," I said, softly.

I headed back over to the others and sat down next to Edward. He slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, guys," said Mike, pulling Jessica behind him. "We missed all of you at the party last night."

"Yeah, we were sorry we couldn't make it," sighed Emmett. "Maybe next time."

"Sure, no problem," nodded Mike. "We hope to see all of you at the game in the morning. Get the old team back out on the field."

"Yeah, sounds…fun," said Edward. Mike looked around at everyone and smiled. Jessica looked very uncomfortable being here.

"Jessica, how far a long are you?" I asked.

"Um, seven months," she said.

"Do you know what you are having?" I asked.

"Another girl," smiled Jessica. Her face lit up when she talked about her kids.

"We just can't seem to get that boy, can we, Jess?" joked Mike. Jessica's expression dropped slightly.

"No," said Jessica.

"I think boys are highly overrated," said James as he, Laurent, Leah, and Victoria came up behind us. "Girls are princesses that should be pampered and treated with satin gloves."

"True," sighed Mike, looking away. "Well, we should get moving. See you all in the morning."

"Yeah," said Edward before Mike and Jessica left. Jessica gave us a soft, almost pleading smile as he pulled her away. I turned and shared a look with James.

"I know, Isabella," sighed James as they sat down with us. "How was your chat with Charlie?"

"It was fine," I said.

"Hey, Edward," purred a silky voice from behind us. Edward and I turned to see Tanya standing there with a red headed man.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" asked Edward.

"I'm here with my cousin, Austin," explained Tanya, gesturing to the man to her side. "Apparently, he went to school with you. I was completely surprised."

"I'm sure," said Edward, sharply. "Well, it was nice seeing you."

"Have you had a chance to contact anyone at New Moon about me?" asked Tanya.

"No, and I won't until next week when I go back to work," said Edward, tightening his arm around me. "I'm on vacation."

"Of course, you are," she smiled but it wasn't real. Her eyes darted from him to me. "Well, I'll let you get on with your evening. I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon."

"Great," muttered Edward as they left.

"Was that the woman you went to listen to last night?" asked Leah.

"Yep," said Edward.

"Was she any good?" asked Leah.

"Yeah, but she's kind of creepy," shivered Edward.

"Are you going to recommend her?" asked Leah.

"I don't know yet," said Edward. "She's really talented but…"

"Oh, I can tell," laughed Leah. "You always attract that skanks."

"Oh, really?" I asked. Leah's smile fell as she realized what she just said.

"Oh, shit, Bella, I didn't mean it like that," fretted Leah.

"What did you mean you it like?" asked James, clearly enjoying this game of let's pick on Leah. Edward was shaking from his stifled laughter.

"I just meant that…shit just never mind," grumbled Leah.

"Babe, they are just messing with you," smiled Victoria. "Bella knows you weren't calling her a skank, right, Bella?"

"Right," I giggled. "Sorry, Leah, let's just call that payback for the comment you made this afternoon."

"I knew I was going to like you, Bella," winked Leah. "Eddie, don't let this one go."

"Leah, don't call me Eddie," sighed Edward.

We all just laughed as they started bickering back and forth on why she should or shouldn't call him Eddie. It was kind of scary how much she and James were alike in the way that they handled us. After a few hours at the community center, we slowly started slipping out.

Jasper and Alice left first, holding hands and whispering to each other. Kate dragged a slightly intoxicated Garrett out. She had a wicked look in her eye that told me she was planning on taking advantage of him. Somehow, I knew Garrett wouldn't mind that at all. Ben and Angela left next followed by Rose and Emmett. Edward and I left with James, Laurent, Leah, and Victoria but instead of going into our houses, we walked down to the river.

"I had a nice time tonight," I said, softly.

"I did too," chuckled Edward. "Even when dealing with Leah."

"I like her," I laughed. "She's a manly version of James."

"That she is," laughed Edward. He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes were so intense. My breath hitched slightly.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled me so that I was straddling his legs. The skirt of my dressed slid up my legs. Edward placed his hands on my thighs as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ground my hips on his. I could feel his erection through the material of his pants. Edward slid his hands up my thighs until he was right at he apex between my legs.

"Bella, can I…touch you?" he asked.

"Yes, please touch me, Edward," I moaned. Edward slipped his finger inside my panties and moaned.

"God, Baby, you are so wet," he moaned against my lips. He slipped a finger into me and I gasped.

"Don't stop…please…don't stop," I whimpered, shifting my hips on his finger.

"I won't, love," whispered Edward.

He slipped in another finger. I buried my head in his neck as I rode his fingers. Edward was kissing my shoulders and chest. His fingers moved faster inside of me, curling up and hitting my walls. I could feel the spring of tension starting to build deep inside of my stomach. Edward pulled my lips to his as he slid his other hand between my legs and pinched my clit, hard.

"OH…FUCK…." I cried out as I came hard. Edward slipped his fingers out of me and brought them to his lips. He greedily licked his fingers clean.

"Next time, I will taste you right from the source," smirked Edward, winking at me.

"That the most intense orgasm I have ever had," I smiled. I bit my lip as I reached down and stroked his very hard erection. "My turn."

"No," said Edward, pulling my hand away. "Tonight was about you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, sucking on the side of his neck. "I can help you deal with your little problem."

"Fuck," he moaned, gripping my hips in his hands. "It's not so…little."

"No, he's not," I whispered, kissing him. I reached down for him again but he pulled my hands away. I couldn't help but feel rejected.

"Baby, I want nothing more than to feel you on my cock but I don't want that here by the river," whispered Edward, sensing my feelings.

"Ok," I whispered. "I just don't want you to hurt."

"I'll be fine," he whispered. I shivered slightly. "I had better get you back to Charlie's."

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as he walked me back to Charlie's house. He kissed me again before I went inside. I went right up to my room and shut the door behind me, ignoring the laugher coming from Charlie, James, and Laurent. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on my pajamas. I fell asleep thinking about how Edward's fingers felt inside of me. I wondered what it would feel like to feel him making love to me.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Are you enjoying this story??? What about Tanya???**


	20. Chapter 19

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. The events from mine and Edward's time down at the river last night were fresh on my mind. I normally wouldn't do anything like that with someone I had only been seeing for a day, but at the same time, Edward wasn't just anyone. He was the only person who ever really knew me, my fears and all.

I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs to where James and Laurent were sitting in the kitchen. They were kissing, which normally I would find really gross and annoying, but I didn't mind it so much this morning. I knew they were madly in love with each other. I went over and poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table and waited for them to get done sucking face.

"Should we be concerned that you didn't yell at us to stop making out?" asked James, finally pulling his lips from his boyfriend's.

"Probably," I smirked.

"So, where did you and Eddie go last night?" asked James, smiling at me.

"First, don't call him Eddie. He really hates that," I said. "Secondly, we went down to the river to talk. That was always our place."

"You and Eddie," smirked James, making the point to call him the one name he hated, "have a place?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "That's where I would go when life was closing in on me, especially with her."

"Oh," sighed James. "Does Edward knows all about her?"

"Yes, he does," I said. "I think he hates her more than I do."

"Good, cause you don't hate her nearly enough," muttered James.

"Anyway," sighed Laurent, grabbing James hand to calm him down. My bitch of a mother was another big issue for James. "You and Edward seem to be very cozy."

"I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Aw, look at you pretending that you aren't all gooey and happy on the inside," sighed James, smiling at me. "He's makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"I'm not having this conversation," I sighed, standing up. "Are you guys coming to the big game?"

"Girl, we will be out there playing with them," chuckled James.

"You are?" I asked. "Do you like football?"

"No, but we really want to kick Mike Newton's ass," explained Laurent. "He's creepy and needs to be taken out."

"Do I need to get one of Charlie's guns?" I asked. "We can just go over there right now and take him out?"

"Don't tempt me," scoffed James. "There is something off with him and Jessica and I will find out what it is."

"I'm sure you will, Honey," I said. "You're a good man, James. I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," he smiled. "Now, go get ready for the big game."

"Yes, sir," I laughed as he slapped me on the ass.

I headed up to my room and quickly showered. I dried off and pulled on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a pair of flip flops. I dried my hair and added a little bit of make-up but not a lot. I pulled my cell phone off my dresser and called Jane Grant at Twilight Cosmetics. She and I had worked together several times.

"Jane Grant's office," chirped her secretary, Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah, it's Isabella. Does she have a few minutes?" I asked.

"I'm sure she does for you, Ms. Swan," she chuckled.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Isabella?" I asked.

"Too many. I'll transfer you to her office," laughed Sarah. I only had to wait a few moments before Jane picked up.

"Isabella, darling, how are you?" asked Jane, cheerfully.

"I'm great, Jane," I smiled. "Have you found the new face for your cosmetics line yet?"

"No," she grumbled. "You would think that we would have found someone from the hundreds of photos that we have looked at but we can't seem to find the right one."

"Well, you are going to love me even more than you already do because I think I found the perfect face," I smirked.

"I thought you were on vacation? Didn't you go back to your high school reunion or something?" asked Jane.

"Yes but by doing so I found you the perfect woman," I said.

"Ok, tell me about her," said Jane.

"Long legs, smoking hot body, long silky honey blond hair, flawless skin, and the most beautiful smile that I've seen in a very long time," I said.

"I'm intrigued," mused Jane. "Tell me more."

"How about I send you some pictures instead?" I asked. "I did a layout with her yesterday, and I didn't have to instruct her once on how to move for me. She's a natural."

"Does she have a resume?" asked Jane.

"No, she's completely fresh," I said.

"Hmm, we do want someone new," mused Jane. "Ok, Isabella, send me a few photos to look at and I will call you back. Is she flexible enough to be able to pick up and move if we want her?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "That won't be a problem."

"Great," cheered Jane.

"Ok, I'll send you the pictures in a few minutes. Just call my cell if you need to talk, Jane," I smiled.

"I will, darling," said Jane. "Have fun back in high school."

"Gee, thanks," I laughed.

I shook my head as I hung up my phone. I opened my laptop and emailed Jane several photos from Rose's shoot yesterday. Knowing Jane as well as I do, she would be calling me in an hour begging me for details on Rose. I shut my laptop and headed downstairs. James, Laurent, and I headed over to Edward's to head over to the school.

We had just stepped onto the porch when the door flew open and Edward had me in his arms. He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I could hear James and Laurent laughing behind me but I didn't care. Edward slowly pulled his lips away from mine but let his forehead pressed against mine.

"It's about time you got here," he whispered.

"Sorry, I missed you too," I whispered.

"You look beautiful," whispered Edward.

"So do you," I whispered.

"Ok, that's enough," groaned James, grabbing my arms and pulling me away from Edward. "Seriously, you two make me and Laurent look like prudes."

"Whatever," snorted me and Edward as Carlisle and Esme came over to the front door.

"Bella, may I have a word with you in private?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure," I said. I glanced at Edward before I followed Carlisle into the house and into the kitchen. He seemed very worried about talking to me.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize for embarrassing you last night," said Carlisle, looking up at me. "I certainly didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's ok, Carlisle," I smiled. "I overreacted."

"No, you didn't," he said with a smile. "I know you are shy, Bella. I should have thought about how you would feel before I teased you."

"Carlisle, it's really ok," I said. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Yesterday was a very overwhelming day. Sometimes, I don't know how to handle that, which is why James is almost always there."

"Aw, yes, James," sighed Carlisle. "That young man makes us all look bad, you know."

"Oh, I do," I laughed. "But you won't find a better friend."

"You've changed a lot, Bella," observed Carlisle. "Back in the day, you barely said two words to me or Esme."

"I know," I said, softly. "It wasn't personal. I had a very difficult time being around anyone."

"Except for Edward," pointed out Carlisle.

"Yes, except for him," I sighed.

"You know, I haven't seen my son smile as much as I have in the last few days, in a very long time, Bella. Ten years or so, in fact," smiled Carlisle. "I wonder why that is?"

"I don't know," I blushed. "He must be happy to be here."

"I'm sure he is," mused Carlisle. "We're glad you came back, Bella."

"Thanks," I smiled.

I made my way back out to where Edward, James, Laurent, Leah, Victoria, and Esme were waiting. James, Laurent, Esme, and Edward all seemed a little nervous, which just made me roll my eyes. Like I'm so fragile that a little conversation with my boyfriend's father is going to send me over the edge or something.

"You guys ready to head down to the field?" I asked.

"Yep," said Edward, standing up. The others followed outside. James and Laurent rode with Leah and Victoria in their rental car while Edward and I climbed into his car. "Are you ok after talking to Carlisle?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm not the same fragile girl I was ten years ago, Edward."

"I know," sighed Edward. "He was really worried about upsetting you. I tried to assure him you were fine but I think he was a little scared that you would retaliate somehow."

"Why would he think that?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You told the men who work for Charlie about him kissing another man," Edward pointed out. "You scared Carlisle with your evil yet amazingly brilliant mind."

"Aw, that almost sounded sweet," I smiled as Edward parking his car in the parking lot of the football field. "Are you ready to kick some ass, Superstar?"

"Oh yeah," snorted Edward. "Just what I wanted, to go back to my glory days as a high school football player. At least this time you will here watching me, though."

"I never missed one of your games back in high school, Edward," I said.

"You didn't?" he asked with a smile.

"No," I smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you came to watch me?" he asked.

"It didn't seem important," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"It would have meant a lot to me," said Edward. "Knowing that at least one person there understood me."

"Why did you play if you hated it so much?" I asked.

"It wasn't so much that I hated it as it was that I didn't love it. I was good at it and everyone expected me to play and lead the team. It was a lot of pressure," explained Edward.

"I guess," I said.

"It doesn't matter now," said Edward. "Let's go in so I can kick some ass, I mean, play football."

"Rah, rah, rah," I giggled. "Go team Edward!"

"That's the spirit!" laughed Edward.

Edward and I climbed out of the car and ran down to the football field. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me before he went to join the other men on the football field. He looked back and winked at me. I couldn't stop the smile or blush that creped up on my face. I made my way over and sat down with Rose, Kate, Angela, Alice, Leah, and Victoria, all of whom were smiling at me.

"Oh, you have it bad," snickered Leah.

"Have what?" I asked, smiling.

"The love bug," she smiled. "You and Eddie are so cute together."

"You know, he really hates being called Eddie," I laughed.

"I know," she smirked. "That's why I do it."

"Anyone else notice that she didn't deny that she loves him," commented Alice.

"Yep," smirked Kate, while I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know if I love him," I smiled. "I like him a lot but I don't know about love."

"I think you do," said Alice. "I would bet if you really thought about it, you would see that you've always loved him."

"He feels the same way, you know," said Leah. I looked over at her. "He hasn't admitted anything, Bella, but I know Edward. He's different with you and I think he loves you."

"Can we please stop talking about me and Edward?" I asked, feeling my face turn pink. "I want to know about you and Jasper, Alice."

"Oh, me too," giggled Rose. "What's the story, Pixie?"

"Um, we're seeing each other again," blushed Alice. She had a huge smile on her face. "I never stopped loving Jasper. It was just really hard to try to balance the long distance thing."

"But you are both in Seattle so that's not an issue," smiled Angela.

"True, but I travel a lot with my work. I'm on the road more than I am at home. I can't help but worry about how that's going to effect our relationship," said Alice.

"Same thing for me and Emmett," frowned Rose. "He lives in Vegas and I'm in Portland but I don't want to let him go, not when I just got him back."

"I'm sure you guys can work it out," said Kate, as my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled. It was Jane.

"Hello, Jane, darling," I sang into the phone. "How may I help you today?"

"Isabella, you know what I want," she said. "I want to meet her."

"Hang on, Jane, I'm putting you on speaker," I said. I turned on my speaker phone and looked over at Rose. "Jane Grant, meet Rosalie Hale."

"Rosalie, darling, you have just made my year," said Jane.

"How?" asked Rose, thoroughly confused.

"Because I just found the new face of Twilight Cosmetics," announced Jane.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am really loving this story so much!!**


	21. Chapter 20

"What?" asked Rose.

"I said, I just found the new face of Twilight Cosmetics," repeated Jane Grant. "You are exactly who I've been looking for. Your beauty is natural and pure. Our new campaign is all about enhancing what you have and being proud of who you are. I think you are the perfect person for us. What do you think?"

"Are you serious?" asked Rose. Her eyes were swimming in unshed tears. She looked up at me and I just smiled.

"Completely," laughed Jane. "We would like to sit down with you as soon as we can and iron out the details but, Rosalie, this is yours if you want it."

"Oh my god," cried Rose, smiling from ear to ear. "Um, I can come to LA next week."

"Great," cheered Jane. "Isabella, I'll let James know the details of the meeting when I get them set up, ok? Have her call Peter about representing her."

"Sounds great, Jane," I smiled. "Thank you, darling."

"No, thank you for making my day," laughed Jane. "Rosalie, I look forward to meeting you in person."

"Me too," Rose laughed, through her tears. I hung up my phone and slid it in my pocket.

"Rose, are you ok?" I asked. "You kind of look like you might pass out."

"I just can't believe this," cried Rose. "Bella, thank you so much."

"Aw, Rose, you're welcome," I sighed, hugging her.

"Rose, this is so amazing," squealed Alice, throwing her arms around me and Rose.

"I know," Rose squealed. "Oh my god, I have so much to do before next week. I'll have to quit my job, find a place to stay in LA-"

"Rose, calm down," I laughed. "You can stay with me until you find your own place. As for your job, make sure this is what you want before you choose to quit."

"It doesn't matter," Rose smiled. "I hate Portland. If this campaign doesn't work out, then I will find a job somewhere else. This feels right to me."

"Ok," I said. "Then we can get you settled in LA next week. Oh, and Peter will be the perfect agent to represent you. I'll call them later and set up a meeting once we know when you are going to met with Jane."

"Wow, Rose, this is so exciting," giggled Kate. "When you are a huge super model, we can say we knew you when and tell the tabloids all the dirt we have on you!"

"You would probably would too," laughed Rose.

"Of course we would," chuckled Angela. "What are friends for?"

"Hey, everyone," smiled Jessica, coming over to us. "Bella, can I talk to you in private?"

"Um, sure," I said. I looked back over at the girls before I followed Jessica down to a vacant space on the bleachers and we sat down. She sighed as she rubbed her belly. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Just didn't much sleep last night. This little missy seems to likes to use my bladder for a punching bag."

"Ouch," I laughed.

"It's totally worth it," she said.

"I'm sure it is," I smiled.

"Bella, I haven't had a chance to apologize for my behavior back in high school. I wish I could go back and be less of a bitch to not just you but everyone," said Jessica, sadly. "I was wrong for doing and saying the things I did to you. I hope one day that you can forgive me."

"I already have, Jessica," I said, softly, grabbing her hand. "I appreciate the apology though."

"I just feel horrible about how I treated you," she sighed. "Knowing that we drove you away from here-"

"You didn't," I interrupted her. She looked up at me and frowned. "Jessica, my reasons for leaving here had nothing to do with you or Lauren or anyone else. I had to leave here to find out who I really was. I had a lot of…issues that I've worked really hard to get over. But they were my issues and they had nothing to do with any of you. I won't lie and say that I didn't hate the time I spent here, and you didn't make it easier, but it made me stronger. I think you need to ask yourself if you are really happy."

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica. "Of course, I'm happy. I have two wonderful girls with one more on the way. I have…I have Mike. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"No reason," I said. "Mike seems…very protective of you."

"He is," said Jessica, shifting her eyes away. "He says it's his job to take care of his girls."

"Does he?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Yes," she said. "We have so much."

"That's great then," I said, looking out at the boys on the field. "So tell me about your girls."

"Jadee is six. She looks just like me," smiled Jessica. "She is so smart. She learned how to read when she was four. She is so beautiful and really protective of me and her sister. Too protective, sometimes."

"That's never a bad thing," I said, smiling softly.

"Suppose not," mumbled Jessica, looking down on the field where Mike had just gotten tackled again. "Sadie is three. She looks just like Mike but she behaves more like me. She's pretty outgoing and has a tendency to speak her mind at the wrong times."

"Hmm, she sounds like quite the little firecracker," I mused.

"Oh, that she is," smiled Jessica, breaking her eyes away from the field. "But it usually takes quite a lot to set her off. She's incredibly patient, which will come in handy when this little miss comes."

"What's her name going to be?" I asked, rubbing her belly. The baby pushed against my hand.

"She usually doesn't move for anyone else," giggled Jessica. "She must like you. Her name is going to be Abbie."

"Beautiful names," I smiled. "For beautiful girls."

Jessica and I joined the Rose and the others after a few minutes. I could tell they weren't really comfortable with Jessica but I couldn't shake the feeling that she needed us right now. There was something off with her and Mike. I couldn't help but wonder if it went beyond him being a selfish, control freak. I looked back out on the field and hoped that they would knock him on his ass.

EPOV

"Hey, Man, you ready to go back to your glory days," snickered Emmett as I came up to him, Jasper, Ben, Garrett, James and Laurent.

"Oh, yeah," I muttered, dryly. "Don't you know this is the whole reason I came back?"

"Oh, I think the reason you came back is that little lady sitting up there with the girls," smirked Jasper.

"Whatever," I mumbled, peeking up at her. She was sitting with the girls, giggling and laughing. She had a big smile on her face. "It's nice to see her with them, though."

"Hey Edward, kind of surprised to see you playing today," smirked Mike as he, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorke came up behind us. "Thought maybe the music business made you soft, if you know that I mean."

"What exactly do you mean?" asked James, folding his arms in front of him.

"Just what I said," smiled Mike. "Anyway, we ready to get started. James, Laurent, you can go sit with the ladies."

"They're on our team," I said. "You don't have a problem with them playing, do you Mike?"

"Why would I?" asked Mike, shortly. "Let's play some football."

"Man, I can't wait to knock him on his ass," muttered James.

"Me either," I smiled as I looked over at him. "Should we start now?"

"Fuck yes," laughed James.

We headed over to where the other dozen men or so were standing. We picked up a couple of the others on our team while Mike and his cronies just laughed. I really couldn't wait to shove that ball down his throat. Our team agreed to be skins so we pulled off our t-shirts, eliciting some whistles and catcalls from the ladies in the stands.

We had the ball first so we lined up on the line of scrimmage and Emmett hiked me the ball. I fell back a couple steps and looked around for an open man. I saw Jasper about twenty yards away, wide open, so I reared back and threw him the ball. He caught it and ran it down for the touch down.

"Damn it," groaned Mike. I looked over and saw him laying on the ground next to James and Laurent.

"Sorry, Mike," said James, pulling him up. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm good," muttered Mike, shuffling away. I heard him muttering under his breath at them. I chuckled under my breath as I went over to James and Laurent.

"Nice hit," I laughed.

"Felt good too," smiled James. "But I think he needs a few more."

"He called us fairy godmothers," mused Laurent. "I'm pretty sure that calls for an ass beating."

"I do believe you are right," I agreed. "Have fun boys. Get a couple hits in for me. I never could stand his ass."

"Will do, Eddie," laughed James.

I rolled my eyes as I went over and got on the line for defense. Damn Leah and her big mouth. Sometimes, I really wondered why I put up with her. Mike took the snap for his team but James was able to strip the ball from his hands before he could barely take two steps back. Laurent recovered the ball for our team.

"Shit," muttered Mike. "Come on , guys, you've got to give me some time to throw the ball."

"Yeah, cause that will help," scoffed Austin Marks, rolling his eyes at his teammate.

"Just block for fuck sake," hissed Mike.

The rest of the morning went pretty the same way. Every time the ball was snapped on either side one of he guys on my team, usually James, Laurent, Emmett or Garrett, were nailing Mike to the ground. He would curse and spat off everything about them being too rough or his team not protecting him. I personally think they weren't but could you really blame them? He's always been such a huge ass.

By the time the match was over, my team and I had won by several touchdowns. Mike stormed off grumbling about us cheating. I saw him head over to Jessica and snap at her about something, Bella glared at him as he and Jessica stormed off. She turned and follows Rose, Alice, Kate, Angela, Leah, and Victoria down to us.

"What did he say to her?" I asked.

"He asked her why she hadn't started the grill for the hamburgers," said Bella. "He didn't so much ask her as, he told her that she should have started it now. When she tried to explain that she didn't know how to, he called her stupid. I don't think he even realized I was standing right there."

"God, I hate that asshole," muttered James.

"Me too, Honey," sighed Bella. She shook her head and looked around at all of us. "But you all played a great game."

"Thanks, love," I smiled.

"Are you serious?" gasped Emmett. We all turned and looked at him and Rose. She smiled and nodded her head. He broke out into the biggest smile as threw his arms around her and pun her around. "Goddamn, Rose, that's fantastic!"

"Thanks, Em," squealed Rose. Emmett put her back on her feet.

"I am so happy for you, Babe," he smiled. He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers.

"What are we missing, Isabella?" asked James.

"Rose is the new face of Twilight Cosmetics," smiled Bella.

"Really?" squealed James.

"Yes, Jane will be calling you to set up a meeting with her for next week. I need you to call Peter and set up a meeting before her meeting with Jane, ok?" asked Bella.

"Done," smiled James.

"Congratulations, Rose," I laughed once she and Emmett had stopped making out.

"Thanks, Edward," she smiled.

"So does this mean you are moving to LA?" asked Emmett, pulling Rose back into his arms.

"Yes," whispered Rose "Which means I'll be a hell of a lot closer to you."

"OH MY GOD, IT'S JACOB BLACK!" screamed Katie Marshall. We all turned and saw Jacob Black coming through the gates of the stadium. He stopped and looked around at all of us.

"I'M LOOKING FOR ISABELLA SWAN," yelled Jacob.

Everyone from our class turned and looked at Bella as she turned bright red. What the hell did Jacob Black want with my Bella?

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to timidvampire and GreenEyedTemptaion, both of whom I utterly adore. Go check out their stories, which can be found under my favs. While you are there, check out Miss-Beckie-Louise's story's 'Volturi Queen' and 'Loving Injuries', also found under my favs. **


	22. Chapter 21

BPOV

I stood there for several seconds just looking at Jacob Black as everyone turned and stared at me. My face felt like it would explode from the heat that radiating off of me. I looked over at James and silently asked him if he knew that Jacob was coming today. He shook his head no and I looked back at Jacob Black as he looked around at the crowd of fawning females that had swarmed him and his people.

"Is she here?" asked Jacob.

"I'm here," I said, loudly. He looked over at me and smiled a creepy, smirk like smile. I looked over at Edward, who looked like he was ready to gauge out Jacob's eyes, and smiled. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok," mumbled Edward.

I leaned up and kissed him before I headed over to where Jacob Black was waiting for me. He was leaning against the fence that separated the field and the bleachers. I'll admit that he was good looking in a young, boyish kind of way. His russet skin was the perfect offset to his sparkling white smile but the cocky look he had on his face clearly made it obvious that he thought he was god's gift to women kind. After the way all the women flocked to him, I'm sure he was often told that.

He was standing with two men and a woman. The first of the men was big and muscular, much like Emmett, but not quite as big as Emmett was. He had messy, brown hair which I knew he thought looked cool but on him only made him look like a fool. The other man was shorter and skinnier than the first. He had dirty blond hair and dark grey eyes. The woman with them was tall, thin and quite beautiful, or she would have been if she didn't have a scowl planted on her face. She had long, snow blond hair that hung limply down her back, and cold blue eyes.

"Mr. Black, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, sticking out my hand to him. "I'm Isabella Swan."

"Step back, Miss," snapped the brawny man.

"Demetri, stop," ordered Jacob.

"Jacob-" started the small man but Jacob reached out and took my hand in his.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Swan," he smirked, pulling my hand up to his lips. I quickly pulled my hand away from his. "Please forgive Demetri and Felix, they are very protective of me."

"I don't mean to be rude but what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring the glare coming from the two men. Like it's my fault that his boss is a huge ass. "Our shoot isn't until the day after tomorrow."

"I got into town early and I thought it would be nice to meet you before you see me in all my glory," he answered, winking at me.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked, uncomfortably. This was not how I worked.

"Asked around in town," he shrugged, looking around. "So is this like a family thing or what?"

"No, it's my high school reunion," I explained. "And you really shouldn't be here. If you wanted to meet me ahead of time you should have called my assistant and he would have arranged a meeting."

"I apologize," said Jacob, smiling at me. "I've been a fan of yours for a long time, Ms. Swan. I guess I was just a little over zealous."

"Please call me Isabella, Mr. Black," I said.

"It's Jacob. Mr. Black is my father," laughed Jacob, but it was fake laugh, a Hollywood laugh.

"Ok, Jacob," I said with a smile. "Why don't you have your people here," gesturing to the people scowling at me from behind him, "call my assistant, James, and we can arrange a meeting for sometime tomorrow to go over some details, if you think we need to?"

"Or you could ditch these people and go to dinner with me tonight," smiled Jacob.

"No, thank you," I said, firmly. His smile fell slightly but he quickly recovered.

"How about breakfast in the morning?" he asked.

"James," I yelled as I turned and looked at my best friend. He came running over to me and Jacob, with his own irritated look on his face. James didn't work like this either and everyone we dealt with was told this by Marcus. "Jacob wants to have breakfast in the morning. Do I have time or is my schedule full?"

"Um , let me check," said James, pulling out his iPhone and checking my schedule. "Sorry, Darling, you have an eight a.m. conference call with Maxim."

"Oh, damn," I sighed, dramatically. I knew James was lying.

"Well, surely you have sometime tomorrow open," implied Jacob.

"Sorry, she's completely booked," James told him. "But I could meet with you and your people to iron out any issues you might have."

"I would prefer meeting with Isabella," said Jacob, looking at me. "Perhaps we could sit down right now."

"I'm kind of busy," I said. "Do you have any concerns about our shoot?"

"No," he said, slowly. "I just like to know the people who see me naked."

"Well, you won't be naked because from what I understand you don't want to be fully nude," I pointed out. "I have a nice line of men's underwear from Pixie Dust Fashions on the way for you to wear."

"I'm reconsidering my stance on the nudity," smiled Jacob.

"What?" hiss the blond behind him. "We've already discussed this."

"Irina, this is my decision," muttered Jacob, turning to the woman. "I think I would like to be nude for my shots."

"Jacob, we need to discuss this," expressed Irina. Her tone was sharp and edgy. Jacob sighed and looked back at me.

"Please excuse Irina," said Jacob. "She doesn't think I can make a single decision for myself."

"Well, perhaps you should listen to her," I replied. "After all, I'm sure she is looking out for your best interest and posing nude could damage your career."

"Or help it," pointed out Jacob.

"Perhaps," I admitted.

"I would really like to sit down with you before the shoot on Friday," said Jacob. "Is there any way we can work something out?"

"Isabella and I could squeeze you in late tomorrow afternoon," suggested James, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, that would be great," smiled Jacob, but it was off. It was forced and harsh looking. "How about four o'clock at my father's house?"

"How about four o'clock at the diner?" I suggested.

"I would rather not discuss my…business in public," grimaced Jacob.

"Yet, here you are," I pointed out.

"Touché, Isabella," laughed Jacob. "How about we compromise and met at first beach? That way it's public for you and private for me."

"That'll be fine," I said. "James and I will meet you there."

"Excellent," smiled Jacob. "I look forward to it, Isabella."

"Until tomorrow then."

Jacob gave me the once over again before he smiled and followed his people out. Honestly, I didn't see what the big deal with Jacob Black was. He seemed cocky and a bit arrogant. Plus, his ass was not all that nice, I've seen better. I turned to James.

"Am I the only one who got a creepy vibe from him?"

"No, I did too," sighed James. "Why are all the cute ones a little off? You are not to be alone with him, understand?"

"Understood," I said as we turned back to join the others. "You really thought he was good looking?"

"Oh, come on, Isabella," scoffed James. "He may be an arrogant son of a bitch but he is mighty fine. I was disappointed in his ass, though."

"I wasn't impressed with it either," I laughed. "It was seriously bland."

"What did he want?" asked Edward, shortly.

"He wanted to discuss the shoot I am doing with him on Friday," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What shoot?" asked Edward.

"I have a shoot with him down at First Beach," I explained. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No," mumbled Edward, frowning.

"Oh, well, I must have been too busy thinking about other things," I whispered. Edward wrapped his arms around my back.

"Like what?" he asked, softly.

"Like a handsome musician who had captured all my attention," I smiled.

"Oh really?" asked Edward, smiling softly.

"Yes," I sighed.

Edward leaned down and captured my lips with his. His lips moved frantically like he was trying to claim me and make sure everyone knew I was his. I knew I should be turned off with his possessiveness but I wasn't. I wanted everyone to know he was mine just like I was his. Maybe we've always been each other's.

"Do you think we should throw some water on them?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," snickered James. "Someone gets some ice!"

"Don't do it, James," I snapped, pulling my lips from Edwards. I turned and looked at my best friend. "Or else."

"I'm not scared of you, Isabella," said James, seriously. "You may think you are all tough and scary but you are not."

"Paris," I said. James mouth fell open as he looked at me.

"You wouldn't," he gasped.

"Were you there when I ratted my father out yesterday?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. "If I was willing to sell out my own father what makes you think I won't tell everyone here about the time you-"

"Isabella, no!" shouted James, slipping his hand over my mouth. "I will stop if you stop."

"Fine," I muttered from behind his hand. He slowly lowered his hand from my mouth. "Who cares if you got drunk, stripped naked, and went streaking around the Eiffel Tower."

"What?" gasped Alice, giggling like a school girl.

"Isabella!" screeched James.

"Yes, Darling?" I smirked.

"I really hate you," muttered James, turning a bright pink as everyone just stared at him, including Laurent.

"Baby?" asked Laurent.

"What?" mumbled James.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" asked Laurent, smiling while everyone else just laughed.

"Because it wasn't my finest moment," sighed James. He pointed at me. "This little harlot got me drunk and didn't stop me from stripping naked."

"Of course, I didn't," I scoffed. "I owed you big time for that stunt you pulled in Hawaii."

"Hey, that guy was totally into you," smiled James and I knew I was forgiven.

"I think he was more into you, James," I smirked.

"He wished," snorted James, hooking his arm in with mine. "I think he would have done us both."

"Eww," I laughed. "That's gross."

"It's like they get lost in their own little world, isn't it?" Edward asked Laurent.

"Yes," said Laurent, dryly. "You get used to it."

"Bella, you've been to Paris?" asked Kate.

"Several times," I said.

"Wow," she sighed.

"Isabella and I have traveled all over the world for work, haven't we, Darling?" asked James.

"Yes, we have," I smiled. "Usually, you end up getting us into some kind of trouble."

"Whatever," he scoffed as we headed over to join the rest of my classmates. "I'm completely innocent."

"Pshh," snorted everyone behind us.

I just laughed as James huffed and muttered under his breath. He may be a lot of things but innocent was not one of them. The rest of the afternoon and evening were spent avoiding the avalanche of questions speculating on the type of relationship with Jacob Black. The majority of my classmates, the female ones particularly, suddenly wanted to be my new best friend. Not a one of them wanted to hear that Jacob and I had just met or that I didn't particularly care for the man. They all seemed to think he was god's gift to women. It made me nauseous.

By the time I crawled into my bed, I was tired and annoyed. Edward never said anything but I could tell Jacob bothered him much as Tanya bothered me. I laid in my bed for nearly an hour thinking about Edward before I finally got tired of just laying there so I climbed off my bed and climbed out my window.

I made my way through the dark to Edward's house and climbed the tree outside his window. I felt like I was eighteen again. Edward was laying on his bed without a shirt on, listening to his iPod. I knocked on his window and he snapped his eyes over to me. He smiled as he climbed off his bed and came over and opened his window.

"What are you doing?" he asked, helping me in.

"I missed you," I smiled. "And I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought you would come crawling into my room, huh?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

"It's not the first time," I said.

"No, it's not," he murmured, lowering his lips to my neck. "But it's the first time since we became an us."

"True," I whispered as my body shuddered from his lips.

Edward pulled me over to his bed and we laid down. For a moment he just looked at me like this was the first time he was seeing me. He brought his hand up to my check and lowered his lips to mine. I brought my hands up and wove them into his hair, pulling him closer to me. Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth as his hands wandered down the side of my body, grazing my breast, until it stopped on my thigh. He pulled my leg up and ground himself into me.

I could feel his growing erection through the thin material of his pajama pants. I slid one of my hands down his chiseled chest until I reached the elastic band of his pants. I slipped my hand inside and wrapped my hand around his erection. Edward was not a small man.

"God, Bella," he moaned, shifting his hips into my hand slightly.

I pushed him over onto his back with my free hand while stroking his cock slowly. I moved so that I was nestled in between his legs. He was a beautiful man. I pulled my hand out of his pants, laughing inwardly at the whimper that escaped his lips. I pulled at the band of his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to take your pants off," I said. "Lift."

"Bella, we don't have to do anything," he said, lifting his hips so I could pull off his pants. His lips were saying one thing yet his body was saying something completely different. I preferred to listen to his body right now.

"I want to," I said. "If you don't want to, I can leave now."

"No," he said loudly.

"Shhh," I giggled, softly. "You're going to wake your parents."

"Sorry," he whispered, smiling. "Don't leave."

"I won't," I whispered. I pulled off my t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor with his pants.

"You are so beautiful," murmured Edward, sitting up and palming my bare breasts in his hands. I moaned softly and brought my hands up to his hair.

"So are you," I mumbled.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile.

"Yes," I smiled, pushing him onto his back and laying on top of him. "I think you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"I'm nothing compared to you," he whispered, kissing me again.

His hands slid from my breasts around to my bare back down to my ass. He slipped his hands inside my shorts and panties. I moaned into his mouth as he squeezed my cheeks in his hands. Edward rolled us and leaned up on one arm as he looked down at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I've never been more sure."

Edward sat up and slowly pulled my shorts and panties off and discarded them with the rest of our clothes. He took a deep breath as he took in my naked body. I could feel every inch of me turn pink from his lustful gaze, which caused him to smile and mumble something about it being delicious.

He brought his lips down onto my hard nipples. I inhaled sharply as he pulled one of them into mouth while he rolled my other through fingers. He played with my nipples for several minutes, clearly enjoying the moans and whimpers that were coming out of my mouth. Slowly, he sucked and kissed his way down my torso until he was at the apex between my legs. He looked up at me and winked as he lowered his lips to me.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned.

"Shh, love," he smiled. "Can't be too loud."

He laughed as he turned back to my wet core. He slowly licked me before he thrust his tongue into me. I bit my lip to stop the moan that threatened to erupt from inside of me. His mouth and tongue were like magic. Edward wrapped his arms around my legs, pulling me into his mouth even more than I already was. Edward sucked my clit into his mouth as he slid two fingers into me.

Edward continued to suck on my clit as he moved his fingers in and out of me quickly. I could feel my orgasm starting to build as I laid under him, writhing in pleasure. Edward added a third finger and increased him pace inside of me, curling his fingers upward with each thrust. My back arched off the bed as I came violently , trying my best to stifle the scream that wanted to be let out. Edward drank me dry like I was the finest wine he had ever tasted before he leaned up and kissed me. Tasting myself on his lips and tongue was a huge turn on.

I rolled us so that Edward was laying on his back. I hooked my fingers into the band of his boxers and pulled them off, tossing them mindlessly across the room. His erection sprang free and I gulped. He was quite large, long and thick. Certainly bigger than the other two bozos I had been with. I was a little worried about how he would fit inside of me. I reached out and wrapped my hand around him again.

"Fuck," muttered Edward, thrusting his hips up. His eyes were dark and full of lust. I kept my eyes locked on his as I leaned down and licked off the juice that was pooling on the tip. "Oh, God, Bella."

"Shh, lover," I whispered, smiling at him.

I wasted no time in engulfing him in my mouth. He moaned and brought his hand to he back of my head, pulling my hair into a makeshift ponytail. I slowly took him in and out of my mouth a few times before I slowly quickened my pace. I had never be one for giving blowjobs but Edward's cock was incredible. I wrapped my free hand around the base of his cock and moved in the opposite direction my mouth was. Suddenly, Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me off of him. I looked at him with a frown on my face. Was he not enjoying it?

"Baby, I want to be inside of you when I cum," he said, answering my unspoken question.

"So you were enjoying it?" I asked, coyly.

"Yes, I was enjoying it," he smiled. "Very much so."

"Good," I smiled back. I laid back on the bed while Edward reached over into his bedside table, and pulled out a condom. "Have you had those since high school?"

"No," he laughed. "I picked them up earlier in case… I wanted to be ready for when we…"

"Have sex?" I asked. He blushed and nodded his head. "Look who the shy one is now. Thank you for being prepared but unless you think we need double the protection, you don't have to use one. I'm the pill."

"You are?" he asked, breaking out into a huge smile. I nodded my head this time. He tossed the condom on the table and nestled himself between my legs. I could feel his erection, just outside of my pussy. "And are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I want you to make love to me, Edward."

Edward pressed his lips to mine as he slowly pressed himself into me. I could feel my walls stretching to accommodate his girth. Once he was finally all the way inside of me, he paused to let me adjust to him. After a few moments, I lifted my hips and encouraged him to move with me. Edward and I kept our eyes locked on each other's as he pulled out and pushed back in a little quicker. Each time he thrust in to me was a faster then the time before until he found a rhythm.

I slid my arms around his body and clung to his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him into me deeper than he was. Edward slid one of his hands down to my thigh and gripped it as he thrust into me. I could already feel my orgasm starting to build deep inside of me, begging to be released. Edward's thrusts started coming more and more frantic. He lowered his lips to mine again as I let go and came for him. He pushed into me once more before he found his own release deep inside of me.

We rode our orgasm together, letting our lips move slowly against one another's. Edward slowly pulled his lips from mine and rolled over onto the bed next to me. I rolled and placed my head on his chest. He reached down and pulled the blanket over us. I was almost asleep when I heard him whisper, "I love you, Bella."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really love this story and I am enjoying writing something a little lighter than most of my stuff. So what did you think about Jacob? Anyone else want to punch him in his nose or kick his not so artful ass?**


	23. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

Laying there with Bella in my arms, felt so right. The feelings I had while we made love, felt so right. It was like for the first time in years, I found myself truly at home. I knew that had everything to do with the woman in my arms. In that moment, as I held her warm, sweaty body against mine, I knew that I was in love with her.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, before I could stop myself.

I felt Bella stop breathing and I knew she had heard me. She pulled away from me and looked up at me for second. There was a look in her eyes that I didn't understand. It was the same look she used to get when she talked about her mother: Fear.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"I…" she mumbled, shaking her head. She scrambled off the bed and started pulling on her clothes.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, climbing off the bed. I pulled on my boxers and pajamas pants.

"I have to go," she mumbled, softly. I reached out and grabbed her arms.

"Bella, please stop," I whispered. She tried to pull away from me but I tightened my grip on her arms. She was staring at the ground. "Bella, look at me."

"Edward…" she whispered, looking up at me. Her eyes were full of fear and panic.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I scared you," I said, pulling her toward me. She pulled out of my arms and took a couple steps back.

"I just…I just need to go," she mumbled.

She threw my bedroom door open and ran down the stairs. I chased after her but by the time I got downstairs, she had thrown the door open and was out of the house. I chased after her out onto the porch and saw her run over to Charlie's house and run inside. I went back into my house and shut the door behind me. What had just happened?

"Um, Edward? Is there a reason Bella just ran out of here half naked followed by you half naked?" laughed Carlisle. I looked over and saw him and Esme sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He must have seen something on my face because he stopped laughing. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I love her," I whispered as my tears built up in my eyes.

"That's great," smiled Esme. I slid to the ground. "EDWARD!"

"She left me," I cried. "I told her that I loved her and she left me."

"What?" asked Esme, coming over and kneeling down in front of me.

"I don't even know what happened. We were laying in bed and I realized that I've always loved her, Mom. I told her without ever really thinking about it. God, the look on her face," I said, shaking my head.

"So why are you just sitting here?" asked Esme. I looked up at her. "Why aren't you over there trying to talk to her?"

"Cause she doesn't want me," I said, standing up. "I love her so much, Mom."

"Exactly my point, Edward," sighed Esme, standing back up.

"Esme-"

"No, Carlisle," snapped Esme. "I've held my tongue for long enough."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Edward, all you've done for ten years is run from what you felt for her," said Esme. "We all saw it. The night you came to us and told us you were leaving, I thought maybe you were finally going to man up and go after her but you didn't. Instead you went to LA, where you threw yourself into your music. Now, I'm glad that you have you music, Edward, but can't hide behind it anymore."

"Mom, I am not hiding behind my music," I insisted.

"Yes, you are, son," said Carlisle, wrapping his arm around Esme. "Now, I've kept quiet for too long about this. Maybe that was wrong but Edward, the connection between you and Bella has always been there. Just neither of you chose to see it."

"But she doesn't want me now," I sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, she does," said Esme, sitting down next to me and grabbing my hand. "My darling boy, that girl has been through so much. Her poor excuse of a mother fucked her up good but when she is with you, she's happy. She always has been. Maybe she just got a little spooked but that doesn't mean she doesn't want you, or love you."

"Edward, now is the time that you ask yourself if you are willing to let her go again," said Carlisle, kneeling down in front of me.

"I don't want to let her go," I whispered. "But-"

"No, buts, Edward. Bella is worth fighting for," smiled Carlisle.

"I know she is," I whispered, looking up at him. "But what if she doesn't want me?"

"You will never know if you sit here on your ass," said Carlisle. He stood up and pulled Esme into his arms. "Don't think about what your head is telling you, listen to your heart."

Carlisle pulled Esme up the stairs leaving me sitting on the couch. They were right, it was time for me to man up and fight for the woman I love. I stood up and ran up to my room. I pulled on my t-shirt and shoes before I ran back downstairs and across the street to Charlie's house. I climbed up the trellis leading to Bella's room. She was laying on her bed with her arms wrapped around her. I knocked on the window. She looked over at me and smiled as she climbed off the bed. She opened the window and I climbed into her room.

"We need to talk," I said.

**BPOV**

I couldn't breathe as I stood there and looked at Edward. He loved me. He loved me and I didn't know what to say to him. I turned and ran out of his room. I heard him chasing after me but I couldn't stop. I threw the front door open and ran back over to Charlie's. I threw the front door open and slammed it shut behind me. Charlie, James, and Laurent were sitting around the living room watching a movie. All three of them looked up at me and gasped.

"Bella, what…" trailed off Charlie, standing up. "I thought you were in your room."

"He…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"He who, Isabella?" asked James, coming over to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"He said he loves me, James," I cried.

"Edward?" he whispered.

"Yes, he said he loves me and I just…" I sobbed into his shirt.

"It's ok, Darling," whispered James. He swept me up into his arms. "Come on. Let's go have girl time."

"James, is she ok?" asked Charlie.

"She'll be fine," whispered James.

James tightened his arms around me and carried me upstairs. He laid me on the bed and went into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. He laid down on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms as he cleaned my face.

"Tell me what happened," he whispered.

"I went over to his house and we were…together," I whispered. "It was perfect, James. The best night I have ever had."

"Ok, so why are you so upset?" asked James.

"Because he said he loves me," I said, softly. "James, what I am doing with him? I mean he's so perfect and I couldn't even get through one day of my high school reunion before you and Laurent came to rescue me. I don't deserve him."

"That is where you are wrong, Darling," soothed James, rubbing my back. "Isabella, you are an amazing woman. You are so much stronger than you think you are. You would have been fine here without me and Laurent, but you tell yourself that you can't do it. Now, you have the chance to really be happy and you are throwing it away because you are scared."

"I think I love him," I whispered.

"Of course you do," whispered James. "The question now is are you going to listen to your heart or let the fear make you run from the one man that understands everything about you."

James kissed my forehead before he climbed off the bed and left my room, shutting the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around my body and thought about what James said. I was letting the fear speak for me but I was so afraid of getting hurt. I'm not sure how long I had been laying on the bed when I heard someone knock on the window.

I looked up and saw Edward. I smiled softly as I climbed off my bed and opened the window for him. He climbed in and looked up at me. His eyes were red and puffy. I immediately felt back about hurting him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I know," I whispered. We went over and sat down on my bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I rushed you into this," said Edward.

"You didn't," I said as my tears built up in my eyes again. "I just got scared."

"Of me?" he asked, sadly.

"No," I said, quickly, seeing the pain on his face. "Well, yes, but not that you would hurt me or anything. It's just…"

"What?" he asked.

"Edward, I'm not good enough for you," I frowned. "I'm needy and bitchy sometimes."

"Well, I'm a bastard," said Edward, pulling me into his lap. "I'm moody as hell."

"I have a hard time with people who tell me what to do," I whispered. "Except for James."

"I don't like when Leah moves my stuff," whispered Edward, "She's always coming in and moving my CD's and stuff around."

"I don't like when people I don't know try to touch me," I whispered as Edward laid us back on the bed.

"Me either," whispered Edward. "I don't like it when I say things that make you run from me."

"I don't like being scared of how I feel," I whispered, nestling myself in Edward's arms. "I'm sorry I ran."

"I shouldn't have told you how I felt like that I guess," said Edward, pressing his lips to my forehead. "It just hit me when I was holding you in my arms that I…"

"I love you, too," I whispered, looking up at him.

"You love me too?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, I love you, too," I smiled. "I'm sorry I ruined everything by freaking out."

"You didn't," smiled Edward. "Those three little words, made everything go away."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"If you want me to," whispered Edward.

"I want you to," I smiled.

Edward kicked off his shoes and we climbed under my blankets and I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. I felt Edward's lips on the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I loved.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I know, I know, Bella freaked out and ran away like a scared little girl but what did you expect? She has trust issues, image issues, and trouble believing in herself. Let me know what you thought by clicking on the little review button. **


	24. Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning feeling Edward's hands sliding down the sides of my body to my hips. He gently grabbed my hips in his large hands and pressed himself against me. I could feel every bit of his erection pressing through the thin cotton that separated us. I moaned and ground myself against him.

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" He growled softly in my ear.

"Same thing you are doing to me, I hope," I smiled.

"Me too," he murmured.

I rolled in his arms and pushed him on his back. I moved so that I was straddling his legs. I slid my hand down Edward's chest feeling his chest through his t-shirt until I reached the hem. I slipped my hand inside and lifted it. Edward smiled as he pulled it off. His chest was so much nicer this morning than it had been last night.

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I slid my hand down to the waist band of his pants. Edward inhaled sharply as I hooked my finger inside them. I shimmed his pajama pants and boxers down and tossed them aside leaving Edward laying completely naked before me. His body was perfect.

I ran my hand over his hip to his rock hard erection, gripping it tightly in my hand. Edward moaned and thrust his hips up. I smirked inwardly knowing that I was the one making him moan. Slowly, I moved my hand along his shaft a few times before I leaned down and sucked the head of his cock into my mouth.

"OH, FUCK," He groaned, loudly.

"Quiet, love," I teased. "Don't want Charlie to come in, do we?"

"Bella…" he groaned again as I took him into my mouth.

Edward pulled my hair out of the way so he could watch as I sucked on his cock. There was something erotic about knowing that he was watching his cock slid in and out of my mouth. I used my tongue to massage the underside of his shaft, causing Edward's grip on my hair to tighten. I moaned against his cock and relaxed my throat taking him all the way in.

"God, Bella…move…I'm going…" trailed off Edward, as he shuddered and came in my mouth. I swallowed every drop he gave me and released him from my mouth, smiling at him. "That was…incredible."

"Thank you," I blushed, laying on the bed next to him. Edward moved so that he was hovering over me. He moved his hand so that it was inside of my shorts. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he smirked, slipping my shorts and panties off and tossing them onto the floor.

"Funny, it doesn't seem like nothing," I giggled, pulling my t-shirt off.

"Ok, so it's not nothing, but you had your breakfast and now I need mine," smiled Edward, winking at me.

Edward pulled my legs up on his shoulders before he leaned down and dove into me. My back arched off the bed due to the sheer intense pleasure that radiated throughout my body. I gripped his hair in my hand as he thrust his tongue into me over and over.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned as he slid at least two fingers into me. I rotated my hips with his fingers. I could feel my orgasm starting to build. I was almost there when Edward pulled his fingers out, sprang up and slammed his cock into me. "EDWARD, OH FUCK!"

Edward crushed his lips over mine, muffling my cries as my orgasm rocket through my body. He started thrusting his cock in and out of me, fast and furiously. I hooked my legs around the back of this thighs, lifting my hips meeting him thrust for thrust. Edward slid his lips from mine down my jaw line to my ear.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be buried deep inside of you," he murmured, his warm breath tickling my ear. "The feeling of your warm, tight pussy wrapped around my cock. It's like you were made just for my cock, love."

"I…was…" I gasped, "only…you."

"That's right, Bella," he murmured, sucking on my earlobe. "You are mine, love. I am yours. I have always have been just yours."

"Always," I moaned. "Baby, I'm…so…close."

"Cum with me, Bella," he whispered, pulling back and looking me in the eyes. "Please, cum with me, love."

"I love you," I cried out as my body was hit with another orgasm.

"Love…you…TOO," growled Edward, coming violently inside of me.

Edward pressed his lips to mine as we rode out our orgasms together. After a moment, Edward rolled off of me and laid down next to me. I sighed contently and laid my head on his chest. Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you happy, love?" he asked.

"Very," I smiled, looking up at him. "But I need a shower."

"Me too," he sighed. "I'll be back in ten minutes ok?"

"You could just shower here," I blushed.

"But I don't have any clean clothes," Edward pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," I sighed. "Ok, I guess I can let you go back to Carlisle and Esme's to shower and get dressed."

"I'll be very quick, I promise," smiled Edward, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward kissed me again before he climbed off the bed and pulled on his pajamas. He winked at me and climbed out of my window and down the trellis. I wrapped the sheet around my body and watched him as he ran back to his house. He climbed the tree outside of his window and disappeared. I smiled inwardly, that boy is going to be the death of me.

I made my way out to the bathroom and quickly showered. I went back into my room and pulled on a blue sundress. I didn't bother drying my hair before I pulled it up into a messy bun. I slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops and ran downstairs just as the door bell rang. I ignored the laughter coming from Charlie, James, and Laurent when I let out a small squeal. I threw open the door expecting to see Edward but instead found myself face to face with Esme.

"Take a walk with me, Bella," she said, but I knew it was more of an order.

"Um, ok," I muttered. I looked back at James, who suddenly looked a little worried, before I stepped out onto the porch and shut the door.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Edward, running out of his house while pulling on his t-shirt.

"Bella and I are going for a little walk," said Esme. "We will be back in a few minutes."

"Mom-"

"Edward, we will be back in a few minutes," repeated Esme, looking at her son. He hung his head in defeat and I suddenly got very nervous.

"Ok, Mom," sighed Edward, looking up at me. "I'll be right here."

"Good," smiled Esme, looping her arm in with mine and dragging me down to the walk way to the sidewalk. I looked back at Edward. He was watching me with a frown on his face. "I'm not going to hurt you, dear."

"I know," I whispered

"When I was a young girl, my mother passed away after battling cancer. I was only ten years old at the time and I didn't really understand what was going on. I was bitter and angry that she had left me alone. My father was a wonderful man, Bella, but he didn't know how to raise a child, much less a daughter. So I spent the next eight years of my life taking care of him instead of him taking care of me. My father passed on when Edward was only a few months old. When I was going through his things, I found a series of journals that he had kept his entire life. In his last entry, he said that his biggest regret was not being the father that I deserved," said Esme, letting a tear slip down her face.

"He sounds like he was a wonderful man," I said, softly.

"He was," smiled Esme. "Edward is very much like him. He doesn't always know how to love, Bella. It's a new feeling for him, even if he has loved you since the moment he met you."

"I love him too," I whispered, my eyes filling up with tears. "I love him so much that it scared me."

"I know it does, Sweetheart," said Esme, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "But Edward will never hurt you the way she did."

"After I left here, I found her," I whispered, pulling out of her arm and sitting down on the curb. Esme didn't say anything as she came over and sat down next to me. "Instead of driving straight to San Francisco, I drove down to Florida. She and the boy she married are living in Jacksonville. I drove non-stop for two days. I knocked on the door of her big, fancy house, and she didn't even know me, Esme."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," whispered Esme, pulling into her arms as I cried.

"I told her who I was and she looked at me like I was alien. I asked her if I could talk to her and she said she had nothing to say to me. She just shut the door in my face," I sobbed. "Why didn't she want me?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart," cries Esme. "I wish I could have been there to protect you from that bitch but I couldn't. Edward will never leave you like that."

"I know," I whispered.

"Yet, you ran out on him last night," Esme pointed out.

"Esme, I don't deserve Edward," I said, shaking my head. "From the moment I met him, he accepted me for who I was. He never tried to push me go outside my comfort zone. He was the only person, other than Charlie, who cared about what I was into. I know that part of that was my fault because I didn't let anyone in but I …"

"Bella, you deserve the moon and the stars, sweetheart," sighed Esme. "Your birth donor made you think that you weren't worth the time, Bella, but you are. She may not have wanted you but the rest of us did. The day that you moved in with Charlie was the happiest day in his life. He got a second chance to be the father you deserved. Carlisle and I have always considered you a part of our family."

"You have?" I asked, through my tears.

"Yes, we have, Sweetheart," cried Esme. "I know that you are a grown woman now, but I hope you know that I would be honored to be your mother anytime you need one."

"I really need one," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Well, now you have one," whispered Esme.

Esme held me for a few more minutes while I cried. For the first time ever, I felt the love that a mother can have for her daughter. She wanted me even though I hadn't really given her the chance to know me when I was younger. I was indeed a very lucky woman right now.

After a few minutes, I managed to stop my tears from falling down my face. Esme and I stood up and headed back to our houses. Edward was sitting on the front porch of Charlie's house looking nervous and anxious. I stopped and hugged Esme.

"Thank you, Mom," I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she whispered. "Thank you for loving him back."

Esme kissed my forehead before she turned and headed back to her house. I went over and sat down next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought his lips to my temple.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm great," I whispered. "Just having a little mother/ daughter talk."

"That's nice," smiled Edward. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "You know they are waiting for you inside, don't you?"

"I do," I sighed, "but I'm putting off the interrogation for a few more minutes."

"We could always leave," laughed Edward.

"James would find us," I chuckled. "It's almost like a super power. He can track us anywhere."

"Well, damn," smiled Edward. I stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's get this done with," I sighed.

"At least we will go through this together, right?" he asked.

"Together," I smiled. Edward gripped my hand tighter in his as we opened the door and prepared to face the lion's den. God, help us.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter but real life and Following the Breadcrumbs were getting in the way. Thank you to KimberlyAnnT for the term 'Birth donor'.**


	25. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

I tightened my arm around Bella as we headed into the house. Knowing my mother the way I do, I'm sure she laid it out pretty straight to Bella. I was glad that Esme cared enough about Bella to make sure she was ok, but there comes a time when you have to let your kids deal with their lives on their own. Not that we have been doing a very good job of that. If Esme hadn't basically told me to stop fucking around, I probably would have just stayed in my room last night and sulked. Guess I owe my mom a lot.

Charlie, James, and Laurent were all pacing around the living room. All three of them had frantic looks on their faces, like they were afraid Esme was going to beat the shit out of Bella or something. It was completely ridiculous, of course. Esme loved Bella. I looked over at Bella and cocked my eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and gave me a look that clearly said 'Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with this shit.' Almost like they could sense her presence, all three of them stopped pacing and looked over at her. James and Laurent both sighed in relief while Charlie turned and glared at me.

"Boy, what did I tell you?" growled Charlie, stepping toward me.

"Stop it, Dad," snapped Bella, stepping between us. "Edward didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault."

"Bella, you didn't do anything," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "I should have picked a better moment to tell you."

"Tell her what?" hissed Charlie. His face was as red as a tomato. "Have you been lying to my daughter, Edward, if that's even who you really are?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Dad?" laughed Bella. James and Laurent were trying their hardest to stifle their laughter behind him.

"How do we know this is really Edward?" snapped Charlie, waving his arms around like a madman. "He could be an imposter who is trying to lure you into a web of human trafficking or some kind of sex ring."

"Dad, you've been watching way too many episodes of Law and Order," chuckled Bella.

"Maybe," he muttered, glaring at me. "But when my daughter comes running into my house, half dressed, crying, and looking like someone just broke her heart, I tend to get a little carried away."

"Well, calm down, Papa bear," snickered Bella, "cause Edward didn't do anything wrong. I just got a little…panicky "

"He better not have or else," growled Charlie, storming out of the room.

"Wow," I sighed. "I have never seen Charlie so…"

"Protective?" suggested Bella.

"Aggressive?" supplied Laurent.

"Parental?" guessed James.

"No, so funny," I laughed. "I thought his head was going to explode. Did you see how red his face got?"

"I was impressed," commented James, smiling. "I have never seen a more attractive shade of red on someone."

"Gross, James," whined Bella, plopping down on the sofa. "I don't want to hear one more word about how attractive you think my father is. It seriously creeps me out."

"I know," smirked James, sitting down next to her and wrapping her in his arms. "Now, let's talk about you two. Did you make up?"

"Yes," muttered Bella, blushing. James smiled and shook his head.

"Aw, my little girl has gotten so big," he sang, looking up at me. "If she comes to me like that again, I will cut you. I know ways of hurting you that you have never heard about."

"I'll help him," smiled Laurent, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arms around James and Bella. "Isabella is the only family that we have and we won't anyone, not even someone as delicious as you are, Honey, hurt her, understand?"

"I understand," I said, seriously. Bella rolled her eyes at the two of them but I thought it was sweet that they cared so much about her. "I love Bella and I have no intention of ever making her cry again."

"Aw, that's so sweet," gushed James as Charlie came around the corner. "So, Isabella, how was the sex?"

"Oh for fuck sake, a father doesn't need to hear about his daughter's sex life," muttered Charlie, turning around and leaving the room. We all busted out laughing as I plopped down on the sofa next to Bella.

"It was fan-fucking-tastic," giggled Bella, laying her head on my shoulder. This time I blushed causing James and Laurent to laugh.

"We figured it was with what we heard this morning," snickered Laurent.

"Payback for all those times I've had to hear you two going at it," laughed Bella, looking up at me. "Seriously, it's like hearing a bad porno."

"Oh, Leah and Vic are the worst," I groaned. "The words that come, pun intended, out of their mouths, would make a sailor blush."

"That's nothing," scoffed Bella. "We have gotten thrown out of at least four different restaurants in San Francisco because these two got caught fucking in the bathroom."

"God, that was so embarrassing," laughed Charlie, coming back into the room. "Bella and I were sitting at the table, enjoying our desert while those two were in the bathroom having theirs."

"It was good, wasn't it, Baby?" smiled James, laying his head on Laurent's shoulder.

"Yes, it was," murmured Laurent, kissing James. "Embarrassing Isabella and Charlie was just icing on the cake."

"Assholes," muttered Bella, standing up. She pulled me to my feet. "Let's go to day number five of reunion fun."

"Oh, yes, the dreaded parent's luncheon," smirked Charlie. "I've been looking forward to this day all week."

"Charlie, I'm warning you now," threatened Bella. "I will tell everyone about Stevie, and if I have to, I will start making shit up."

"I know, Bella," laughed Charlie. "I'm not going to embarrass you, Honey. What kind of father would do that to their own daughter?"

"A sick and demented one," answered Bella, immediately.

"Well, that is not me," smiled Charlie. "Edward, you are riding with me."

"Dad," whined Bella.

"I'm not going to hurt the boy….much," grumbled Charlie.

"I'll be fine, Bella," I said, smiling as I pulled her into my arms. "I'll see you there in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed me softly before turning back to her father. "If you hurt him or embarrass me, in any way, I will destroy you."

"Bring it on, Honey," laughed Charlie.

Bella groaned as James and Laurent, who were laughing loudly, dragged her out of the house and over to her car. I followed Charlie over to his car and climbed into the passenger seat. He wanted until Bella, James, and Laurent pulled away from the house to start the car.

"So, what happened last night, and I don't really need to know anything except why my daughter was crying," said Charlie.

"I told her I love her," I answered, honestly. Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"Let me guess, she got scared, freaked out, and ran out on you?" he asked.

"Pretty much," I muttered.

"Look, don't be mad at her, ok?" asked Charlie. "She's just not used to people being affectionate with her. When she moved in with me, it took her nearly a year not to freak out every time I hugged her and almost another year to truly believe that I loved her."

"I'm not mad at her," I said. "I wasn't mad at her last night. A little hurt maybe, but not mad. I know what that bitch did to her. I wish I could track her down and rip her arms off and beat her to death with them, but it won't help Bella. Besides, Bella and I talked everything over and we are great now."

"Oh, I know," muttered Charlie, dryly. I looked over at him with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Edward. Not only did I…hear you this morning, but I saw you leave after you crawled out of her window. Now, I'm not naïve enough to think that my daughter is…innocent anymore but I really could have gone the rest of my life without hearing her…"

"I'm sorry, sir," I said. "It was inappropriate of us."

"Don't be sorry, Edward, be quieter," laughed Charlie, parking next to Bella's Corvette and cut the engine. "I'm not saying that I love the idea of you and her having sex in my house but Bella smiles now. She laughs and jokes with me, James, and Laurent more than she did even a few days ago. It's obvious that she loves you back."

"I know she does," I smiled. "She told me."

"Bella told you that she loves you?" asked Charlie, shocked.

"Yes, last night when we talked about what we were scared of," I said. "See, Bella's not the only one who has been hiding, Charlie. For ten years, I thought I was happy, and I was to a point, but the only time I have ever truly been happy was when I was with Bella. All those times we sat by the river or in each other's rooms talking about everything, was the part of my life that I missed from high school. I think I've always been in love with her but I didn't think of it as love because Bella's always been my best friend, the only person who took the time to really get to know me."

"Hmm," hummed Charlie. "It's nice to see you finally realize that."

"I guess I'm not as smart as everyone thought I was," I sighed.

"Sure you are, Edward," said Charlie, seriously. "Do you know why I bought Bella a camera for her birthday the year she moved here?"

"No," I said, turning and looking at her. Charlie smiled softly.

"One night about a week after she moved in here, I came downstairs in the middle of the night and found her sitting in the living room floor with every picture I had of her laying on the floor around her. There must have been two hundred pictures, mostly of when she was a baby. She was sobbing softly as she picked up each picture and stared at it. I went over and sat down on the floor next to her and started telling her about each picture. You know, how old she was, what we had been doing. We sat there all night just talking about the pictures. It was probably five or six in the morning when she looked up at me with the oddest expression on her face. She asked me why I kept them? I didn't really understand because why wouldn't I keep pictures of her. I told her that those pictures held every memory of the times I got to hold her in my arms, or make her smile. She smiled softly and said that she wished she could have those memories of us too. It broke my heart to think that she would never have those, Edward. So I brought her a camera and told her that it was time for her to start making some new memories. That camera was her way of living for a long, long time," explained Charlie.

"I never knew that," I murmured, looking out the window.

"Bella, doesn't really talk about herself very much," commented Charlie. "Maybe I should have pushed her harder to talk to someone about Renee…"

"She wouldn't have gone," I said, looking back at him. "Bella barely told me anything about her life before Forks. I think part of her was afraid that I wouldn't want to be her friend anymore if she told me too much."

"You're probably right," sighed Charlie, turning and looked at me. "I'm sorry for overreacting earlier. I've missed Bella, a lot. It took a lot for her to come back here after so many years. The thought of someone hurting her, just…"

"Charlie, you don't have anything to apologize for," I smiled. "You were just protecting your daughter but I promise that I will never hurt her. I love her so much."

"I know you do, Edward," smiled Charlie. "Now, we had better get inside before she thinks that I've taken you somewhere and beat the shit out of you. I don't suppose you could limp and make her think that I did?"

"I would, Charlie, but she really will tell everyone about Stevie, and I don't think you want Lauren Mallory to know about that," I laughed as we climbed out of the car.

"Excellent point, Edward," sighed Charlie. "Oh, well, it was an idea, anyway."

I laughed as I followed Charlie into the community center. Bella was pacing back and forth just inside the door. I could tell she was genuinely worried that Charlie was going to hurt m. That silly, beautiful girl. She looked up as we came in and sighed in relief. She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me, while Charlie just laughed and walked into the banquet hall.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"No," I laughed, laying my forehead on hers. "He tried to but I stopped him. He's really very scary."

"Oh, yeah, he's like a mountain lion," scoffed Bella, rolling her eyes.

"He means well," I whispered, leaning down and kissing her. "Besides, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Bella.

"OH MY GOD!"

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am so sorry on the delay on this chapter. Please just be patient with me. Baseball season is among us and life is insane right now.**


	26. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD," squealed Alice, breaking Edward and I out of our private moment. She was bouncing up and down as she ran into the banquet hall. "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!"

"Do you think she's excited?" I asked, smiling as I looked back up at Edward.

"Just a little," he laughed. "Crazy little pixie."

"That she is," I smiled. "Are you ready to go in?"

"I suppose," he sighed, smiling at me.

Edward kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we headed into the banquet hall. Alice was standing in the back with the rest of our group of friends, and their parents, animatedly telling them about our confessions, I'm sure. I merely rolled my eyes as Edward and I joined them. Garrett, Kate, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, and Angela all smirked as us while Leah, Victoria, James, Laurent, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie all snickered under their breath.

"So, Swan," smirked Emmett. "You and Eddie finally admit to yourselves that you love each other, huh?"

"Not that it's your business, Emmy, but yes," I smirked in return. He scowled at my use of the nickname. "And the name is Bella, as I keep telling you."

"Well, Swan," said Emmett, purposely using my last name, "It's about damn time. I was fixing to start taking bets on how long it would take you two to admit it."

"McCarty, shut the fuck up," I laughed.

"Hey, I'm seriously happy for you guys," said Emmett, seriously as he hugged me. I froze for a second before I hugged him back. "I really am."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Emmett pulled away and looked around at everyone who was staring at him like he was an alien.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," they muttered.

He shook his head and looked back at me, giving me a look that clearly said 'They are crazy' before he turned back to his parents, both of whom had dark curly brown hair and brown eyes. They were looking between me and Emmett like they weren't sure what was going on there exactly.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan," introduced Emmett. "Bella, these are my parents, Elliot and Eliza."

"It's lovely to meet you both," I said, softly.

"You too, Bella. Well, officially anyway," smiled Eliza. "Charlie has told us so much about you over the years, it feels like we already know you."

"Oh really?" I asked, looking over at my father.

"All good things, Bella," he said, quickly. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I swear it was all good."

"It was all good, Bella," laughed Elliot, shaking his head as he laughed.

"Bella, these are my parents, Robert and Ann Weber," indicated Angela, gesturing to the people behind her. Angela looked just like Robert, both dark haired and dark eyed. Ann had light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"These are my parents, John and Elizabeth Cheney," said Ben. John was a short man with wispy blond hair. Elizabeth wasn't much taller than her husband. She had dark black hair and black eyes.

"My parents, Arthur and Vivian Brandon," smiled Alice. She was practically glowing as she looked from me and Edward. Her father was a average sized man with dark black hair and blue eyes. Her mother as short as Alice. She had red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Bella, this is my mom, Catherine," smiled Jasper.

"It's lovely to met you, Bella," smiled Catherine, a beautiful blond woman with blue-grey eyes.

"You too, Mrs. Whitlock," I said, shyly.

"It's Ms actually," she said, softy. "But you may call me Catherine."

"Ok, Catherine," I smiled, softly, looking over at Jasper, who was looking at the floor.

"Daddy, this is Bella," exclaimed Rose, excitedly. "Bella, this is my father, William."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hale," I said, politely.

"So you're the woman dragging my Rose to California," grumbled William. I looked over at Rose with wide eyes. She shook her head as she glared at her father.

"Daddy, we've already talked about this," whispered Rose.

"I still don't like it," muttered William. "California is a long way from home."

"Daddy-"

"Mr. Hale, I understand that you are concerned about Rosalie moving to San Francisco but I can assure you that the city is not a dangerous place to live," I explained.

"With all do respect, Bella, I don't believe you," said William. "You've somehow convinced my daughter that she should move hundreds of miles away to pursue a career that, honestly, is not guaranteed to provide her with the stability that she needs. To top it off, I don't know you well enough to trust my daughter with you."

"Daddy, stop it," growled Rose.

"No, Rose, it's fine," I smiled, crossing my arms in front of my chest. From the corner of my eye I saw Charlie, Laurent, and James all smirk. "He has a point. He doesn't know me but I think what is bothering him the most is that he doesn't know you."

"What are you talking about?" scoffed William. "Of course I know my own daughter."

"Do you?" I asked, stepping up to him so that there was only about a foot between us.

"Yes," he said, firmly.

"Then you would know that she hates her life in Portland. You would know that she goes home to her apartment every night and makes herself a frozen dinner because it's pointless to cook for one person. She doesn't even bother using a plate, choosing to eat over the sink so she doesn't have to wash that one single dish. She spends the rest of the night flipping mindlessly through the channels on the television, wishing that she had someone to talk to. The silence in that apartment so loud that she eventually ends up in bed, crying herself to sleep every night because she's lonely. She sees no way out and that scares the shit of her. Then one day, someone opens a door to a whole new life, with endless possibilities. For the first time in a really long time, she feels excited about anything. For the first time in a long time, she doesn't cry herself to sleep every night," I explained, my eyes filling up with tears. "Excuse me."

I turned and headed back out of the banquet hall, which had gotten very quiet. I made my way over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me and took a few deep breathes, trying to blink back the tears that had threatened to spill over.

"Bella," said Rose, knocking on the door. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, shakily.

"No, you're not. Can I come in?" she asked. I pulled the door open. Rose smiled as she shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry that he was like that. He just worries about me."

"I know," I whispered, letting a tear fall. "Charlie's the same way. It wasn't easy for him to let me go, either."

"How'd you know that's how I felt?" asked Rose, handing me a tissue.

"Because that's how I felt in high school," I said, softy. "And many times since then."

"Bella, why was it so hard for you?" asked Rose. "I mean, I know you were shy but it went beyond that."

"Before I moved in with Charlie, I had never been around people, Rose," I said, leaning against the wall. "My mother home schooled me, which just meant she gave me the work and said to learn it. With the exception of a handful of men that she brought into our house, and the occasional trip outside of the house, I was kept in seclusion. I didn't know how to interact with people, much less children my own age. Then she married him and gave ma away. She literally put me on a plane with a my luggage and told me to have a nice life. She didn't even bother calling Charlie and telling him I was on my way. I didn't know him, Rose. I had talked on the phone with him once or twice a month but I didn't know him, who he really was. Suddenly, I was living with this person who told me everyday that he loved me. I had never heard it before. Lord knows, Charlie tried to break me out of my shell but I didn't feel like I belonged here, or anywhere. It's not nice feeling," I explained through my tears.

"My mother left us when I was six," whispered Rose. I looked over at her. She had tears running down her face. "My father never told me why she left us, just that one day she packed up her shit and left. I remember laying on my father's bed and crying for hours over that bitch. My father would just hold me and tell me that it wasn't my fault, that I wasn't a bad girl. That I didn't make her leave. I really wanted to believe him, Bella. I really did but for a really long time, I blamed myself. I think that's why I let Emmett go when we left for school. See, I figured it would be easier to let him go than to fight for him. I regret that so much now."

"It's not too late," I cried, pulling her into my arms as we cried together. "Emmett loves you so much. I can see it written all over his face every time he looks at you."

"I know he does," she cried. "I just don't lose him again, Bella."

"You won't," I whispered. "I won't let you."

"Good, cause I won't let you lose Edward, either," she laughed through her tears. I laughed with her as we cleaned our faces. "I'm really happy for you and Edward, Bella. He always been one of the good guys."

"I know," I smiled. "He's the only person, other than James, that never made me feel like a freak."

"I wish I would have had the chance to know the real you in high school, Bella," smiled Rose. "I think we would have been great friends."

"Well, we will be great friends now," I said, smiling at her. "It'll be nice to have a girl friend to help me with James and Laurent."

"They do seem like quite the handful," laughed Rose as we headed out of the bathroom. We both froze when we saw Mike cornering Jessica. The look of rage on his face was terrifying

"You stupid little whore," seethed Mike, raising his hand to Jessica. I reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him from hitting her. He spun around and glared at me. "Get your fucking hand off of me."

"Jessica, go with Rose now," I ordered. Jessica nodded silently as she slid across the wall and scurried over to Rose. "Rose, get Charlie, please."

"Ok," muttered Rose. I heard her and Jessica quickly leave.

"You fucking piece of shit," I growled, slamming Mike against the wall. "You dare raise your hand to her. She's pregnant you fucker."

"It's none of your business," sneered Mike, trying to break the grip I had on his arm.

"What the fuck is going on, Bella?" demanded Charlie, running up behind us. I looked over my shoulder at him. Rose, Jessica, Edward, Emmett, and nearly everyone else was standing behind him.

"This asshole was fixing to hit Jessica," I explained, harshly. Charlie narrowed his eyes at Mike while Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Ben, Edward, James, and Laurent all growled.

"Is that so?" muttered Charlie, coming over and grabbing Mike from me. "You think it's ok to hit women?"

"I didn't," grumbled Mike. Charlie growled as he looked over at Jessica. She was shaking as she looked around at everyone.

"Jessica, honey, did he hit you?" asked Charlie.

"I…no," whispered Jessica. I went over and stood in front of her, blocking Mike's view of her.

"Jessica, has he ever hit you?" I asked. She looked up at me with wide, fearful eyes as she rubbed her belly.

"Bella," she whispered.

"Has he ever hit you, Jessica?" I asked, gently placing my hands on top of hers.

"Yes," she whispered.

"When was the last time he hit you?" asked Charlie.

"Last night," she cried. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried softly.

"Where did he hit you?" asked Carlisle, stepping out of the crowd and coming over to us.

"In my back," sobbed Jessica.

"Stupid bitch," muttered Mike.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," growled James, lunging for him. Edward and Laurent pulled him back. "You should never put your hands on a woman like that, you fucking asshole."

"Jessica, do you want to press charges?" asked Charlie, ignoring James outburst.

"I…" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Jessica, the only way to stop him is to press charges," I whispered.

"My girls," she cried.

"I will not let anything happen to you and your girls, Jess," I whispered. "I promise."

"Ok, I'll press charges," cried Jessica.

"Good," smiled Charlie. He smirked as he dragged Mike out of the building, while reading him his rights.

"Jessica, honey, where are the girls?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"With my sister in Olympia," she whispered.

"Can she keep them for a few more days?" I asked.

"Yes, she was keeping them until Monday," whispered Jessica.

"Ok, that's good, honey," I whispered. I looked over at Carlisle. "Jess, will you let Carlisle check your back?"

"I'm ok," she insisted.

"Jess, can I please see your back?" asked Carlisle. "Bella, can stay with us if that would make you more comfortable."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Here, Isabella," whispered James. I looked over and took the camera he was holding. "You need to take pictures."

I nodded sadly as I followed Carlisle and Jessica into the ladies room while everyone else slowly made their way back into the banquet room. Jessica silently let her tears fall as she pulled off her shirt. Her back was covered in bruises. I could taste the bile in my mouth as I snapped a dozen pictures. Some of the bruises were starting to fade and some of them were fresh.

Jessica pulled her shirt back on and I went down to the station with her, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Edward so she could file charges. Rose and I gave our statements about what we had seen and heard. I gave Charlie the memory stick from my camera that had the pictures on it while Jessica filed a restraining order against Mike.

Once she was done, we loaded back into our cars and drove back over to the community center. We climbed out and she leaned against the car while everyone else headed back inside.

"I'm going to take off," she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked. Jessica looked up at me and smiled, a real smile. One that I hadn't seen on her face in a long time.

"In time," she said, shaking her head.

"Are you going to stay here in Forks?" I asked.

"No," she whispered. "I've been putting money back for a couple years, just in case. I'm going to get my girls, and start over somewhere new. Somewhere that he can't touch us."

"Good," I smiled. "Will you call me and let me know you are ok?"

"I will," she said, hugging me. "Thank you, Bella, for everything. I didn't deserve your help."

"Everyone deserves help, Jessica," I said, hugging her back. "Take care of those beautiful girls. I expect pictures very soon."

"As soon as I can," she smiled, pulling away from me.

"Jess, if you need anything, anything at all, please call me, ok?" I asked.

"I promise," she said. "Bella, I'm really happy about you and Edward. He's a good guy and you both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Jess," I whispered.

She smiled again before she headed over and climbed into her SUV. She waved at me again before pulled out and drove away. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I knew it was Edward. I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Edward.

"I think she's going to be just fine," I whispered. I turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll admit that I got a little teary eyed while writing this one. Coming up next, the meeting with Jacob.**


	27. Chapter 26

Edward and I slowly made our way back into the community center with our arms wrapped around each other. We found Carlisle and Esme sitting in the back with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Rose, and the rest of the parents along with James, Laurent, Leah, and Victoria.

"Darling, is she ok?" asked James, hugging me as we came over.

"She will be," I sighed, shaking my head, "in time."

"Thank God you stopped that animal from striking her," muttered James. "Fucking asshole thinks it's ok to hit women, especially pregnant women."

"Hey, honey, look at me," I whispered. James looked up at me. "She will be fine. I will make sure that she has what she needs to start over. I will keep her and those girls, safe."

"I know," he whispered. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You need to eat quickly so we can get to our meeting."

"I'm not really very hungry," I said.

"Isabella, eat," he ordered.

"There is the James I love," I laughed. I shook my head and sat down next to Edward and began eating off the plate that Laurent had shoved in front of me.

"Bella, I need to apologize for what I said before," said William. I looked up at him. His expression was much softer, gentler. "Rose is my only child and I'm too overly protective of her."

"No such thing," I smiled. "Mr. Hale, I can't guarantee that Rose will have a supermodel career but I have worked with hundreds of models over the last five years or so. Ninety percent of them are hateful bitches, even the men, who think that they are God's gift to the world. Now, the ten percent who aren't like that are the ones that I pick for my shoots, when it is left for me. If I didn't have the faith that Rose would be just fine in San Francisco, then I wouldn't have even suggested it. Besides, she won't be alone. She'll have me, James, Laurent. If I know my boys here, they will be running that girl's life before she eve gets settled in with me."

"Well, that does make me feel better," laughed William. "And please call me William, Bella."

"Ok, William," I said.

"Oh, and boys," said William, gesturing to James and Laurent. "I expect you to watch over my little girl."

"Daddy, I've been on my own for almost ten years," whined Rose.

"Consider it done, sir," smirked James, ignoring Rose's glare.

"Told you, Rose," I smirked. "We girls have to stick together."

"Lord, help us," she muttered, shaking her head.

Everyone snickered under their breath at us. The truth was that there was nobody who would take better care of Rose than James and Laurent, except for maybe Emmett and Edward. They would treat her just like she was their little sister. While it often got annoying, it was nice to know that there was always someone there to take care of you, watching out for you, protecting you.

"Well, we had better get going," sighed James, standing up. He kissed Laurent softly. "I'll see you later, Baby."

"Ok, honey," smiled Laurent as I stood up. I leaned over and kissed his check. "Keep my boy out of trouble."

"I make no promises," I smiled, turning back to Edward. "You coming?"

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course you can," I laughed. "Something tells me we will need all the help we can with Jacob."

"In that case, I would love to," smiled Edward, standing up.

"You coming Pixie?" I asked.

"Me?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Aren't you consulting on our wardrobe?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yes," she nearly squealed.

"Then you should be there," I chuckled.

"OK," she squealed. She jumped up and kissed Jasper, hard, before she ran around the table and joined me, Edward, and James. Jasper was looking a little dazed. "Let's go!"

We laughed as we followed Alice out of the building leaving Jasper looking shocked and goofy. I think Alice knew exactly what she did to that man. Alice and James climbed into her car while Edward and I climbed into mine. The ten minute drive to La Push was spent singing along with the radio.

There were three reason why I wanted Edward along today. First, I loved him and I didn't want to spend any time away from him. Gushy, I know. Second, I didn't trust Jacob black, at all. He had been nothing but a condescending ass to me yesterday and I honestly didn't want anything to do with him, but we had a contract so I would do the shoot, even if I wasn't happy about it. Third, jealous Edward was a huge turn on but I wanted to make it clear to both Jacob and Edward who I belonged with and that person was Edward. Always had been, always would be.

I parked my car next to a shiny black Cadillac Escalade and climbed out, grabbing my camera from the backseat. James and Alice parked next to me and came around to me. James gave me a look that I knew to mean that someone was clearly compensating for something. Edward and I held hands as we lead Alice and James down to First beach.

Jacob, his goons, and his manager were waiting for us. His manager, Irina, scowled at me as we came up to him. So did his goons but I didn't really care. This was just a job. Jacob, however, turned and gave me the once over and smiled until he saw Edward holding my hand. His smile faded but he recovered nicely.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you again," said Jacob, recovering quickly. "I thought I mentioned that I preferred to discuss my business privately."

"You did," I smiled. "But I don't do meetings alone. James is my assistant, this is Alice Brandon, who is consulting with me on wardrobe choice, and this this Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, who I am taking time away from during my vacation to come meet with you, Jacob, so I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, I do," He said, shortly. He looked over at Alice, who didn't seem nearly as excited now that she had seen him up-close. "But we won't be needing wardrobe because I've decided to go nude."

"Jacob, can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

"You shouldn't go nude. I'm sure you are a fine actor but, sweetie, you don't have the body to pull off a nude shoot. Now, I'm sure your manager has tried to talk you out of it. You really should listen to her. She knows more than you," I said. Jacob's friendly smiled dropped off his face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he sneered at me.

"I'm the woman who is going to put you in playboy. I would rather not have to shoot your scrawny ass in the buff because it won't work. Now, I can put you in some very nice pieces of underwear that Alice has designed which will draw you all the attention you so desire," I said, calmly. "Talk to me like that again and I will make sure you look so bad that not even the tabloids will want your picture, understand?"

"I apologize," muttered Jacob.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," I said.

"I apologize for being an ass," sighed Jacob.

"Apology accepted," I smirked, looking around. "So this is where you want to do your shoot, huh?"

"Yes," said Jacob, "I grew up on this beach."

"It's nice," I murmured, pulling out my camera and taking a few pictures. "It's supposed to be misty tomorrow. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Nope," said Jacob.

"Ok," I said, putting my camera back in my bag and looking over at James. "Do we have everything we need?"

"Yep," said James. "Laurent and I will have everything set up by nine in the morning. He will do the boy's hair and make-up-"

"Make-up?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, we gotta make sure you look flawless," I said, rolling my eyes and looking back at James. "Continue, please."

"As I was saying, he should have him ready to shoot by nine-thirty," said James.

"Excellent," I smiled, looking over at Alice. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes," she smirked. "Good thing, I had them send my extra small undies, too."

"Good," I said, trying to bit back my laughter. I looked over at Irina. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nope," said Irina, fighting her own smile. "I think you have _everything_ under control."

"I always do," I smiled, giving her a look. She nodded her head softly. "Well, we will see you all in the morning."

Edward, James, Alice, and I watched as Jacob dragged his goons and manager away, muttering about me under his breath. He thought he was a total diva. Just one more reason why I hate working with actors. Alice sighed and looked over at me.

"I was seriously disappointed with his ass," she said, shaking her head. "I expected it to be…I don't know, nicer?

"I know," I laughed as we headed over to our cars. "After all the hype, I expected better."

"I never thought he had a nice ass," mumbled Edward, wrapping his arm around me.

"I hope not," I smiled.

"We'll see you back at the house," said James as he and Alice climbed into her car.

Edward and I climbed into my car and followed them back onto the highway. We pulled up in front of the house but didn't go inside. Edward wrapped his arm around me as we followed James and Alice down to the river where Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben, Kate, Garrett, Leah, Victoria, and Laurent were waiting for us. They had started fire in the fire pit. We joined them around the fire.

"So how was the Jacob Black?" asked Laurent.

"An arrogant prick," I smiled.

"He had the nerve to get short with Isabella," chuckled James. "She put him in his place so fast. I thought his manager was going to explode trying to suppress her laughter."

"That's my girl," smirked Laurent, wrapping his arm around James.

"Was his ass as nice as it looks?" asked Kate.

"No," sighed Alice. "I was rather disappointed in it. I expected it to be….more."

"I bet they use a butt double or something," chuckled Emmett. "I always thought he seems like an asshole."

"Can you believe we only have a couple more days of the reunion left?" asked Alice, shaking her head, sadly. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

"Me too," sighed Kate, grabbing Garrett's hand. "We don't have any close friends in Philadelphia."

"We don't either," said Angela as Ben wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We should try to get together more often," suggested Alice.

"Yeah," we all mumbled softly.

I nestled myself in Edward's arms and tried not to think about the fact that I only had a two more days with him. What would we do when it was we were roughly four hundred miles apart?

**Thank you for all the reviews and for being so patient with me. I wonder what the shoot will be like in the morning?**


	28. Chapter 27

EPOV

I woke up the next morning and rolled over onto my side. Bella was laying next to me. Her brown hair was fanned out under her. She was so beautiful, and all mine. Well, at least for the next two days, she was all mine. I had no idea what we would do when it was time to leave. I knew there were going to be some major decisions to make very soon. The only question was, who was going to be the one make the sacrifice?

Bella moaned and rolled over into my chest. I smiled as she opened her eyes. I could get lost in those chocolate brown eyes for days. She smiled and blushed a delicious shade of pink as I brought my hand up and stroked her cheek in my hand.

"Good morning, love," I whispered.

"Good morning," she murmured. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Yes," I smiled, nodding my head. "I can't help it. You are so beautiful."

"I'm not," she whispered, shaking her head and rolling onto her back.

"Baby, yes, you are," I said, pressing up next to her naked body. We had come back to my house last night after the campfire and made love for hours. Eventually, we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. She sighed and looked over at me. "What's on your mind?"

"What are we going to do when it's time to leave here?" she asked, frowning. "I don't want to let you go, Edward, but you live in LA, I live in San Francisco."

"I know," I muttered, rolling onto my back. "I don't know, Bella. I will tell you this, though, I will not let you go again. I guess we need to figure out who should move."

"I guess," whispered Bella, laying her head on my chest. "Either way, we are going to leave people we care about."

"I know," I sighed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bella climbed out of my bed and pulled her clothes on. She kissed me before she climbed out of my bedroom window, even though I told her she could go out the front door. She laughed and told me it made it feel dirtier when she crawled out my window. I certainly couldn't argue with her.

I quickly showered and got dressed, pulling on a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt. My mind was still on the decision we were going to have to make soon, all too soon. The thing was, Bella was right. If she moved to LA to be with me, then she would be leaving James and Laurent, who were her best friends/ brothers/right hands, and now Rose, not to mention her job. Though, I suppose she could just move her base of operation to LA. It would just as difficult for me to move from LA. Not only would I have to leave Leah and Victoria, who I counted on more than I was willing to admit, but my career was there. Maybe I wasn't happy with New Moon Records, but it was still my career. Could I take the gamble and move?

I shook my head as I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the kitchen table, snuggled up together. As gross as it was to me, and it was plenty gross, it was also sweet that they loved each other so much after more than thirty years of marriage. I shook my head again as I walked past them and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Should we be concerned that he didn't whine about us snuggling?" asked Esme, turning to my father.

"Yes," said Carlisle, seriously. I sighed as I went over and sat down. For a few minutes, none of spoke. "Are you going to tell us what is on your mind?"

"The reunion is over after tomorrow," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Oh," sighed Esme. "Let me guess, not sure what the future will hold for you and Bella."

"Yes," I said. "Well, no. I know that I am not letting her go again but one of us is going to have to make the decision to move from their home."

"Oh no, my dear boy," smiled Esme, standing up. She came around the table and kissed my forehead. "Your home is with each other. It always has been."

Carlisle smiled as he stood up and followed Esme out of the room. I sat there for a few minutes replaying my mother's words in my head. She was right, Bella had always felt like home to me. I finished my coffee and put my cup in the sink before I headed over to pick Bella up for her shoot. There was no way in hell I wasn't going to be there. It's not that I don't trust Bella, because I do, but I don't trust Jacob Black. He was too pretty, too arrogant.

"Edward, come on in," said Charlie, pulling open the front door. "Bella should be down in a minute."

"Thanks," I mumbled, stepping into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Want some coffee?" asked Charlie, heading into the kitchen. "James made a pot of this French roast that I'll admit is pretty damn good."

"Um, no thanks," I smiled, following him in. We sat down at the table.

"You seem as distracted as Bella is," commented Charlie. I looked over at him.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yep," he smirked. "Let me take a wild stab in the dark here, you are worried about what is going to happen when you go back to California?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Yeah, Bella is too," sighed Charlie, shaking his head. He looked over at me for a moment. "Edward, do you think that you are going to be able to handle being apart from her again?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do because it's not my place," smiled Charlie, standing up from the table, "but I will tell you this, sometimes we have to sacrifice what we think we want to get what we need."

Charlie placed his coffee cup in the sink and walked out the back door without another word to me. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I shook my head as I head Bella heading down the stairs. I stood up and met her out by the front door. She looked amazing in a black and white peasant skirt and black fitted t-shirt. She had a pair of black heels on her feet that made her legs look so much better than they normally do.

"You ready?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Yep," I said, returning her smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed. "You look pretty handsome, yourself."

Bella grabbed her camera and we headed out to her car. Ten minutes later, she pulled her car up in to the parking lot of First Beach. Bella and I climbed out of her car and headed down to the beach where James, Laurent, Alice, Rose, Angela, and Kate were all fussing over Jacob while Leah, Victoria, Emmett, Ben, Garrett, and Jasper sat back looking less than impressed with the actor.

Laurent had taken his shoulder length black hair and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail that rested on the nap of his neck. I couldn't really tell what kind of make-up job Laurent had done on him but I'm sure he did. Jacob was standing next to a cushioned bench that had been placed in the middle of the beach. He was wearing a black silk robe.

"Ok, let's get this done before the rain picks up," yelled Bella, kicking off her heels so that she was barefoot.

I smiled as my girl took charge of her shoot. Jacob pulled off his robe, exposing his half naked body to all of us. He was wearing a very small pair of blood red underwear. They were snug and didn't hide any part of him. Bella positioned him on the bench so that he was laying on his side with one leg bent up behind the other. He was facing her with a cocky smile on his face. She pulled her camera up to her eye and started rapidly snapping pictures.

My smile grew as I watched her work. The look on her face was breathtaking and amazing. The only word to rightfully explain it was pure joy. That was the Bella I had known all those years ago. She was confident and strong. She was beautiful.

"You really love her, don't you?" asked Emmett, stepping up next to me.

"More than anything," I said, keeping my eyes locked on Bella. Like she could sense my gaze, she turned and looked right at me. Her face broke out into a beautiful smile.

"She's good for you," commented Emmett as Bella turned back to Jacob. He had changed into a pair of white boxer briefs that hung low on his hips. I looked over at Emmett.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Emmett smiled and shook his head.

"Man, I watched you for how many years just sit there while girls threw themselves at you," he smiled. "Now, I can see that the reason you never went with any of them was that girl right over there."

"That's true," I sighed, looking back at Bella. She had Jacob laying on his back, looking over at the camera with his hand down inside his underwear.

"I'm not ready to leave Forks," muttered Emmett. I looked back over at him. He was looking over at Rose, who was talking with Kate, Alice, and Angela. "I just got her back, Man. How do I let her go again?"

"I don't know, Em," I murmured, shaking my head softly as I looked over at Bella. "I'm asking myself that very question."

Neither Emmett nor I said anything else as we watched Bella. Well, I watched Bella. He watched Rose. I knew we were both thinking about the choices we were going to have to make soon. His decision was even harder than mine. At least with my music, I could move to San Francisco and still work, even if it meant going freelance. Emmett owned a very successful nightclub in Vegas. Could he risk his business by moving it to LA?

"That's a wrap," yelled Bella. She turned back to Jacob. "You did great, Jacob."

"Thanks," he smiled, pulled on his robe. "When will you have the proofs ready?"

"Sometime next week," answered Bella. "I'll contact Irina when they are ready."

"Why don't I give you my private number?" suggested Jacob. I clenched my fist together as James looked over at Jacob and Bella. "That way you can contact me directly."

"No, thank you," said Bella. All traces of pleasantry was gone from her voice. "I'll contact Irina."

"Isabella, you don't have to be so…formal about things," smirked Jacob, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She stepped back as I stepped toward them. James shook his head at me, pulling his cell phone out, so I stopped.

"Mr. Black, I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands to yourself," said Bella, firmly and with malicious.

"Look, Isabella, I'm tired of playing these games," said Jacob, harshly. He stepped toward Bella again and grabbed her arm. "I think it's time you and I got to know each other."

"This is the last time, I am going to tell you," snapped Bella. "Get your fucking hand off of me."

"Look-" sneered Jacob, pulling on her arm. Bella reared back and slammed her fist into Jacob's face. He stumbled back as he let go of her and clutched his nose. "YOU FUCKING BITCH."

"I fucking told you to let go of my arm," seethed Bella.

She turned and headed over to James when Jacob jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm around. She spun around and brought her knee up, hitting him right in his nuts. He bowled over and fell to the ground as we all groaned, while trying to stifle our laughter. But hell, the woman just told him not to touch her. How stupid can he be?

"I told you not to touch me," growled Bella. She looked up at Irina. "Needless to say our professional relationship is over. The contract makes it very clear that Mr. Black is to respect my private space. Since he can't seem to keep his hands off of me, our contract is now null and void."

"I understand." said Irina, nodding at Bella. She went over and grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Get the fuck off of me, you bitch," snapped Jacob, pushing Irina to the ground. "You can't just let her void our work."

"I didn't," sneered Irina, standing up. "You did, you stupid ass. I made it very clear that Isabella Swan wasn't going to take your shit. You know what, I've taken it for way too long. I quit."

"I don't need you anyway," yelled Jacob, scrambling to his feet as Irina stormed off toward the parking lot. He turned back to Bella, and glared at her. "This isn't over."

"Oh, sure it is," smirked Bella.

Jacob stormed off with his goons chasing after him. I could hear him ranting and raving as he stormed up the beach wearing his black silk robe. I unclenched my fists as I went over to Bella and brought her hand up.

"That was a pretty nice right hook you got there," I smiled.

"Thanks," snorted Bella, shaking her head. "God, he's such a moron."

"That he is, Darling," sighed James, pulling her camera from around her neck. "I've already called Marcus and let him know that our dealings with Mr. Jacob Black are now over. I left a message for Liam, in case Mr. Jacob Black decides to try to bring legal action against you for hitting him. Although the fact that I recorded the whole thing on my phone should stop him from pursuing anything."

"Thank you, Honey," laughed Bella, leaning into my arms.

"You're welcome," sang James. "Now, I want you and your boy here to go have a nice lunch while Laurent and I pack everything up. Be back at Charlie's no later than three so we can get you ready for tonight."

"Ok, James," smiled Bella, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me back up the beach to her car. We climbed in and headed back into town. She pulled up in front of her house and we climbed out. Instead of going in, she led me down to the river. She sat down on our tree and looked over the river.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes," she smiled, looking over at me. "I'm used to dealing with assholes, Edward. He is not the first person to get too friendly with me on a shoot. That's why I have an entire clause in the contract that makes it clear they are not to touch me."

"Hmm," I murmured, pulling her over so that she was straddling my lap. "So you have it where they can't touch you at all?"

"Exactly," she whispered, running her hands up my arms to my shoulders.

"So if you were shooting me, I couldn't do this?" I asked, sliding my hands up her thighs until I reached the thin cotton that covered her wet core. I could feel the moisture that was pooling there.

"No," she moaned, grounding her hips into my lap. "Edward…"

"Or this?" I asked, huskily, slipping my finger into her panties and thrusting it inside of her warm heat.

"NO," she cried out, clinging to me as she rolled her hips onto my hand. I was so hard by now that I was starting to ache.

"I need you," I whispered against the side of her neck. "I need to be inside of you, right now."

"Me too," she whimpered. I, reluctantly, pulling my finger out of her, causing her to whimper again, and quickly undid my pants. Bella stood up and slid her panties off as I pulled out my erection. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I groaned as she took me into her slowly, inch by inch, until I was fully sheathed inside of her.

Slowly, she raised up and slid back down on me, muttering my name under her breath with each and every stroke. I brought my hands under her skirt and gripped her ass in them as I lifted her up and down, enjoying the warmth, the tightness, the feeling of being right where I belonged.

I looked into Bella's eyes as we made love quietly and silently next to the river, next to our spot. In that moment, as our bodies moved together perfectly, I knew what I had to do. I pulled her lips to mine as our bodies shook with our climaxes. Bella pulled away from me and looked me in the eye.

"I'm moving to you," we said at the exact same time.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll admit to really enjoying it when Bella kneed Jacob in the nuts. **


	29. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked, smiling softly.

"I said, I'm moving to San Francisco to be with you," smiled Edward. "I can't let you go again, Bella. I can't ask you to leave James and Laurent. They mean too much to you, and you mean too much to them to ask them to let you go. Plus, your business is centered there."

"No, I'm moving to LA to be with you," I disagreed.

"No, you aren't," said Edward. "It makes more sense for me to be the one to move."

"But what about your career?" I asked, raising my hand to his cheek. "Baby, you can't just walk away from your career."

"I'm not," said Edward, leaning into my hand. "I haven't been happy with New Moon in a while, Bella. Maybe this is what I need. Take some time to find my passion for music again. Maybe open my own label."

"But what about Leah and Victoria?" I asked, shaking my head. "Can you leave them?"

"It will be hard but I can do it for you, Love," smiled Edward. "Bella, you are the most important person to me. I will not let you go again."

"Are you sure?" I whispered, leaning my forehead on his. "Because I can move just as easily as you can."

"I'm sure," said Edward, pressing his lips in onto mine. "I've never been more certain about any thing, expect for how much I love you."

"So I guess you'll be looking for a place to stay," I blushed. "I happen to have some space in my place."

"You do, huh?" Edward asked, smiling at me. "An extra bedroom?"

"No, a very large bed," I smiled. "Will you move in with me?"

"Of course I will," Edward said, returning her smile. "It'll take me a few weeks to get everything settled but I will be there as soon as I can."

"I can't wait," I murmured, slowly pressing my lips to his again,

Edward and I sat on the bench, our bodies still connected, for several more minutes before we headed back to our parent's houses. Edward kissed me again before I let myself in. I slowly made my way up the stairs, ignoring the questions from James and Laurent, and fell onto my bed with a sigh of contentment.

"Isabella?" asked James. I smiled as I looked over at the door. He and Laurent were smiling at me. "You're happy, aren't you?"

"Yes," I smiled. "He's moving to San Francisco. He said he can't let me go and he didn't want me to have to leave you two assholes. He loves me."

"That's pretty obvious," chuckled Laurent, pulling James into my room. They laid down on either side of me, wrapping their arms around me.

"I love him so much," I whispered, laying my head on James' chest. "I finally understand what you two feel for each other."

"We are so happy for you, Darling," murmured James, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "You deserve to be happy finally."

"To think, I didn't want to come back for this," I giggled.

"Now, aren't you glad that I pushed you into going?" smirked James. I leaned up and raised my hand to his cheek.

"I really am," I smiled. I leaned in and kissed him softly. "You're the best friend a girl could ever have, even if you are pushy and overbearing most of the time."

"Aw, I love you, too, Isabella," he snickered. "Now, it's time to make you extra beautiful."

"Make over time?" I asked, scrunching my face up.

"Yep," smiled Laurent, climbing off the bed. "Go shower, shave, and relax, Honey. Let us take care of you."

"Ok," I sighed, climbing off the bed. I hugged Laurent before I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're a pretty awesome guy, L."

"I know," he sighed.

An hour later, I had had my hair done, my make-up perfected, my clothes picked out, and the perfect shoes laying on my bed. James and Laurent had spent the entire time perfecting me, as they called it. They headed off to their room to quickly get dressed while I pulled off my robe and pulled on the Sapphire blue cocktail dress James had picked out for me. It was strapless and flitted until it hit my waist where it flared out. I slipped on the satin, Ivory heels that he had also picked out for me.

I took a minute to look at myself in the mirror. My hair had been pulled up into a messy twist on the back of my head. The ends had been curled. My eyes were bright and shining with the eye shadow that Laurent had picked out for me. My cheeks were rosy yet creamy at the same time. My lips had been coated with a soft gloss that pulled out their nature pink tint. The biggest change was the smile that was on my face. I was happy, really happy for the first time in forever.

"You look beautiful," said Charlie. I looked over and saw him leaning against the doorframe to my room with a smile on his face. "Of course, I've always thought you were beautiful."

"I know," I smiled, softly. I looked back at the mirror. "I have your eyes."

"Yes, you do," murmured Charlie, moving so that he was standing behind me. "You have my mother's chin, my father's ears. I'm sorry about that."

"Do I have any of her?" I asked.

"No," whispered Charlie. "At least I don't see it."

"Did you love her?" I asked, looking at him in the mirror.

"I thought I did," sighed Charlie, shaking his head. "She used to be nice, Bella. She was funny and sweet. I'm not sure what changed."

"I hate her," I said.

"Me too," mumbled Charlie. I turned and wrapped my arms around my father.

"Thank you, Daddy, for everything," I whispered. Charlie brought his arms up and wrapped them around me.

"You're welcome, Honey," he whispered. He turned and pressed his lips to my temple.

"I hope you are not messing up her make-up, Charlie," gasped James.

"I'm not, I promise," chuckled Charlie, pulling away from me. He gave me a look before he headed out of my room. "I wouldn't dream of getting on your bad side, James."

"He's a smart man," sighed James, looking me over. "You're perfect."

"Does that mean we can go now?" I asked.

"Yes," he sang, hooking his arm in with mine. "Besides, you have a very handsome man waiting for you downstairs."

I laughed as James and I headed out of my room and down the stairs. Like I could feel his eyes on me, I looked up and found Edward standing next to the door with Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie. He was wearing a black suit that fit his body perfectly. He had a huge smile on his face as he stepped up and took my hand from James, slowly wrapping his other arm around my back. He brought his lips down to my ear, causing my to shiver slightly.

"You look amazing, love," he whispered, grazing my ear with his lips. "Simply amazing."

"Thank you," I whimpered, softy, turning my face and pressing my lips to his ears. "I can't wait to strip that suit off of you slowly."

"Mmmm," he moaned, tightening his arm around me.

"Um, you both know we are all standing right here, don't you?" asked Carlisle. I felt my face turn red as I pulled back from Edward and looked around. They were all staring at us with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," smiled Carlisle, looking from me to Edward.

"It's time for pictures," squealed Esme.

"Pictures?" groaned Edward.

"Yes," ordered Esme. "I didn't get pictures of the two of you going to the prom because neither of you went. I am going to pretend that this is your senior prom."

"Edward, just let her take her pictures," I laughed.

Edward groaned again but wrapped his arms around me so that his mother, and my father, could take their pictures. James, Laurent, and Carlisle stood behind them making funny faces at us trying to get us to laugh but we were stronger than that. Finally, Esme and Charlie had enough pictures of us to make them happy. Edward kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we followed James and Laurent out of the house. They climbed into his car while he led me over to mine. I dropped the keys into his hand with a kiss to the cheek.

A few minutes later, Edward pulled my car up next to his. He ordered me to stay in the car until he could come around and open my door for me. I think I fell in love with him just a little more. He slipped his hand in with mine as we headed inside. I didn't even mind the cheesy decorations tonight.

"BELLA," squealed Alice, bouncing over to us. She was wearing a mint green dress that fell to her knees. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled, hugging her as she threw herself in my arms. "You look beautiful, too."

"Thanks," she smiled. She grabbed my free hand and pulled me, along with Edward, into the large banquet hall. "Aren't you excited about tonight? I mean it's like going to the prom all over again."

"Um, sure," I laughed, looking back at Edward. He was shaking with his silent laughter over our pixie friend. Alice stopped pulling on me and looked back at us with a frown on her face.

"Well, shit, I feel like an asshole now," she frowned. "You didn't go to the prom, did you?"

"No," I said. "But it's ok, I here now, right?"

"Right," smiled Alice, looking around. "Come on, let's join the others."

"Ok," I sighed, softly.

Edward and I followed Alice over to the others. They all looked amazing in their various dresses and suits. Alice slipped right into Jasper's waiting arms. Garrett had his arm wrapped around Kate's waist. Ben had Angela's hand in his while she was leaning into him. Leah and Victoria were also holding hands as were James and Laurent. The four of them had become close friends over the last few days. But out of all of them, it was Emmett and Rose that stood out to me the most. Emmett had his arm around Rose's waist. She was turned into his arm, resting her hand on his chest. It was clear that they loved each other very much. We all grabbed a glass of wine as the servers came by with them.

"I would like to propose a toast," smiled James, raising his glass. "To old friends, new friends. To old loves, new loves. To always being a family."

"To family," I smiled, raising my glass.

"To family," murmured everyone raising their glasses up with ours.

We sipped on our wine as someone started some music. Edward pulled my glass out of my hand and set it on the table. I looked back at him with a soft smile on my face. He held out his hand to me.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"I would love, too," I murmured, placing my hand in his.

Edward pulled me out onto the dance floor. He slid his hands around my back and pulled me plush with his body. I slid my hands up his arms until they rested on his shoulders. Slowly, we started moving our hips together, keeping our eyes locked on each other's. Edward's eyes were sparkling with joy, happiness, and lust. I'm sure mine were as well.

"You really do look beautiful," murmured Edward.

"So do you," I whispered, slipping my hands up behind his neck.

"I look beautiful?" asked Edward, smiling.

"Yes," I giggled. "Men can be beautiful, too."

"If you say so," he laughed, a joyful laugh.

"WHAT?" squealed Alice.

Someone cut the music as we all snapped our heads over to her and Jasper. He turned bright red as he took a deep breath and dropped to one knee in front of her. Alice gasped as he pulled out a small, velvet black box from his pocket.

"Mary Alice Brandon, I let you go once because I was scared that you would finally see that I'm not worthy of you," smiled Jasper, letting a tear fall from his eye. "I won't make that mistake again. I've been in love with you since junior year. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**Thank you for all the reviews. What do you think Alice will say?**


	30. Chapter 29

EPOV

The air was tense as we all waited for Alice's reply. I felt Bella practically shaking with excitement. Alice opened her mouth several times but couldn't seem to get the words out through the tears that were pouring down her face. Finally, she just nodded her head frantically.

"Yes?" asked Jasper.

"YES, YES, YES," squealed Alice, finally finding her voice. Jasper slid the diamond ring on her finger before he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Alice Brandon," he murmured.

"As I love you, Jasper Whitlock," cried Alice.

Jasper pulled her lips to his and kissed her while we all clapped and cheered for them. They had always been the IT couple when in school. To see them finally make their way back to each other was inspiring. I looked over at Bella. She was watching them with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. Like she could feel my gaze, she turned and looked up at me. Her smile somehow got bigger.

"That was so romantic but I would have died of embarrassment," she whispered. I laughed and pulled her back into my arms as the music started again.

"I'll remember that," I whispered into her ear. Bella lifted her head and looked up at me.

"What?" she asked.

"When I get ready to propose to you, I'll remember not to embarrass you," I smiled.

Bella sighed and laid her head on my chest as we continued to dance. I knew that one day, and probably one day soon, I was going to ask her to marry me. I had wasted enough time without her and I wouldn't waste anymore. As the music ended, Bella leaned up and kissed me softly.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room," she smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry," I murmured.

"I will," she laughed.

Bella winked as she headed off to the ladies room with Kate, Rose, Alice, and Angela following her. I was fixing to head over to our table when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Leah.

"Dance with me, Eddie," she ordered.

"Leah, why do you keep calling me Eddie," I grumbled, turning and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Cause it pisses you off," she smiled, locking her hands behind my neck. "So when are we moving?"

"What?" I asked.

"When are we moving to San Francisco? I am going to have a shit load to do before hand so I kind of need a time line to go by," smirked Leah. I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "Oh, come on, Edward. You don't think Vic and I are letting you move without us, do you?"

"Um, yeah," I said. "What about Vic's job?"

"She'll find a new one," shrugged Leah. "I'm pretty sure they have florists in San Francisco, Edward. Or maybe she'll finally open her own shop like she's been talking about doing forever."

"Are you sure that you both want to leave LA?" I asked. "You're lives are there."

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," laughed Leah, shaking her head. "You can be awfully dense sometimes. Don't you get it?"

"I guess not," I snorted. Leah stopped dancing and moved her hands to my shoulders.

"Edward, you're my best friend," said Leah, seriously. "You gave me a job when no one else would. You've stood up for me when people called me a dyke or a bitch. You introduced me to Victoria. I can't let you go anymore than James and Laurent could let Bella go. Besides, at least in San Francisco, Vic and I will be able to get to know James and Laurent better. They are really cool, you for know for guys."

"I love you, too, Leah," I said, pulling her into my arms and hugging her.

"I never said I loved you," she laughed.

"Yeah, you did," I scoffed, pulling away from her. "You may not have said those words, but I know what you meant. You love me."

"Ugh, whatever," she muttered, walking away from me.

I laughed as I followed her. Leah was not one for the sentiment but we both knew what she was trying to say. Leah mumbled as she went over and sat next to Victoria. I took my seat next to Jasper. He was smiling like a boy on Christmas morning.

"So, you're getting married, huh?" I asked.

"Yep," smiled Jasper, looking over at me. "I can't live without her again. She's my…everything."

"I know what you mean," I said, returning his smile.

"I know you do, Man, I know you do," laughed Jasper as Alice, Rose, Kate, Angela, and Bella came and sat down.

"Oh, you all have to promise that you will come back for the wedding," ordered Alice. She was practically glowing.

"Of course we will," scoffed James. "We wouldn't miss it for anything. Just let me know the date so I can keep Isabella's schedule clear."

"I would be happy to take photos for you, Alice," offered Bella, smiling as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Really?" asked Alice, with wide eyes.

"Of course," laughed Bella.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," squealed Alice, throwing her arms around Bella. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"I have some idea," laughed Bella, hugging the crazy little pixie. "It's the least I can do for you, Alice. After all you've done for me this week…"

"Me?" asked Alice, pulling away from Bella. "What have I done?"

"Oh, Alice," whispered Bella, eyes filling up with tears. "You, Rose, Kate, Angela, all of you gave me the strength to finally let you in. I…I've never been friends with girls, and I…I just love you all so much."

"We love you, too," cried Kate, moving over and hugging Bella and Alice. Angela and Rose followed her movements.

"Yeah, we are going to be friends forever," whispered Angela.

"No, we are sisters," smiled Rose, through her tears.

"Sisters," whispered Bella, letting her tears fall.

I sat back and watched Bella and the girls all cried together. After a few moments they got up and headed out to the dance floor, along with Leah and Victoria. I leaned back in my seat and watched as Bella laughed and giggled. This was the Bella that I had always known, the woman I would spend the rest of my life with.

"Man, there is nothing sexier than a group of hot women grinding against each other," sighed Garrett. We all laughed as we nodded our heads.

"Ain't that the truth," snorted Emmett.

"I don't even like girls and even I will admit that is a sight to see," laughed James.

James stood up and pulled Laurent out to join the girls on the dance floor. One by one Garrett, Ben, and Jasper joined them leaving me and Emmett at the table alone. Rose and Bella were now dancing together, giggling and laughing. It was clear that they had gotten very close this week.

"I'm going to marry her," said Emmett. I tore my eyes off of Bella and looked over at Emmett. He was smiling as he watched Rose. "I'm going to sell my club and move to San Francisco. When the time is right, I am going to make her my wife."

"Good for you," I smiled, looking back over at Bella. "It'll be nice to have a brother in San Francisco."

"Yeah, it will," said Emmett. "Let's go claim our women."

I laughed as I followed Emmett out to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around Bella, letting my hand rest right under her breast. Her breath caught as I lowered my lips to her exposed shoulder. She slid her hand up and buried them in my hair as she ground her ass into me, causing my cock to harden.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me," I mumbled against her neck.

Bella shivered as she turned in my arms and captured my lips with hers. She swiped my bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance into my mouth. I eagerly granted it to her. I tightened my arms around her as she deepened the kiss. I needed to be with her. I wanted to be alone with her. I reluctantly pulled my mouth from hers.

"Let's get out of here," I murmured.

"Ok," she said, breathlessly. "I just need to tell James that I am leaving. I'll met you by the door, ok?"

"Hurry," I whispered, kissing her again.

Bella blushed a bright pink as she made her way through the crowd. I made my way out to the lobby. I had been waiting a few minutes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Smiling, I turned thinking it was Bella only to find myself face to face with Tanya Marks.

"Hey, Edward," she purred, stepping toward me. I pushed her hand off of me and stepped back, right against the wall behind me.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked, harshly. I wasn't getting a good feeling from her.

"I was looking for you," she smiled, coyly. "I was thinking that maybe we could get out here. Go back to my place for a drink."

"No," I said, coolly. Darkness flickered across Tanya's face.

"Come on, Edward, you know you want to come with me," she said, sharply.

"No, I don't, Tanya," I said, putting my hand up in front of us. "I'm involved with someone."

"That little mousy girl," sneered Tanya. "She's not good enough for you. You need a real woman."

"Bella is a real woman," I snapped, stepping to the side. Tanya followed me and pushed me into the corner. I was really trying not to be a total jerk and knock her on her ass but I was fixing to not have a choice. "Back the fuck off, Tanya."

"You led me on," muttered Tanya as Bella came up behind us. Bella's jaw tightened and I saw her raise her fist but I shook my head at her.

"I didn't lead you on. You are mistaken," I said, calmly.

"No, you said my music was good. You said you liked my sound," snapped Tanya. "YOU SAID!"

"I did but, Tanya, you need to leave me alone now," I explained as everyone came running out into the lobby.

"NO, YOU SAID!" screamed Tanya, throwing her fist at me. I grabbed her fist and spun her away from me. She fell to the ground. "YOU SAID. I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID."

"Tanya, what the fuck are you doing here?" growled Austin as he came through the crowd. "I told you to stop."

"He said," mumbled Tanya. Austin sighed as he came over and lifted his cousin into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward. She won't bother you again," muttered Austin, before carrying her out. Bella took a deep breath as she came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, love," I murmured. Bella looked up at me.

"She was fucking loony," said Bella. I smiled and laughed.

"Yes, she was," I snorted, shaking my head. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"God, yes," sighed Bella.

I wrapped my arm around Bella as we headed out to her car. After helping her into the passenger seat, I climbed into the drivers seat and drove through town until we pulled up in front of a hotel. Bella looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Why are we here?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Cause it's prom night," I smirked. "I'm hoping to get lucky."

"Hmm," snorted Bella. "What if I said no?"

"Then I guess we could just run up a huge tab on Carlisle's credit card," I snickered, climbing out of the car. I ran around and helped Bella out. "What do you say Swan?"

"I guess I can let take my dress off, you know, since it's prom," smiled Bella.

"Yes," I chuckled.

Bella laughed with me as we headed inside. Being the suave man I am, I had already checked us in before I went to get Bella. She didn't say anything as I led her straight to the elevator. We headed up to the third floor and I guided her down to our room. I winked at her as I opened the door to our room. She stepped in and gasped. I had filled the room with dozens of her favorite flower, lilacs.

"Oh," she whispered, looking back at me. "It's beautiful."

"You deserve nothing less," I whispered, pulling her into my arms.

I pressed my lips to hers as I let the door shut behind me. Bella moaned and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I left my lips on hers as I slowly pulled down the zipper on her dress, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Bella kicked off her heels as I lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

Pulling my lips from hers, I let my eyes roam over her body. She was incredible, breathtaking, exquisite, and most of all, she was mine. I looked up in her eyes and saw so many emotions floating around in there. Passion, love, lust, longing, need. Not able to prolong the desire I felt for her, I quickly pulled off her remaining clothes, followed by mine.

I moved so that I was hovering over Bella. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine as I slowly slid into her warmth. I paused for moment, just enjoying the feeling of being connected to her. Slowly, I pulled out of her before pushing back in. Our eyes never left one another's as we made love slowly and silently for hours. As we came together, whispering each other's names, I vowed to make her my wife as soon as I could.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did ;) **


	31. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and slipped out of the hotel bed. I wrapped a blanket around me and went over to stand in front of the window. Pulling the curtains back just enough to look outside, I saw that today was a sunny, beautiful morning. It was mocking me.

I wasn't ready to leave here, to leave Edward. While I knew that he would be joining me in a few weeks in San Francisco, it would still be a few weeks. How was I going to live even a day without seeing him?

"It's going to be ok," whispered Edward, wrapping his arms around my waist. He brought his lips down onto my shoulder.

"I know," I said, softly. "I'm just really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, but if I know Leah at all, she will have everything ready for us to move in just a couple weeks," said Edward.

"Leah and Victoria are moving with you?" I asked, turning in his arms so that I was facing him.

"Yes, Leah loves me," smiled Edward. "She and Victoria can't live without me apparently."

"Good thing I know they are both lesbians or I would be insanely jealous," I laughed, wrapping the blanket around the two of us. The feeling of our naked bodies pressed against each other's sent a shiver rushing through me.

"Cold?" whispered Edward.

"No," I murmured, pressing myself against him. "Edward, I…"

"Me too," He whispered, tilting my face up to his.

Edward leaned down and gently pressed his lips onto mine. I moaned and deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth, eagerly. The blanket dropped around us as Edward reached down and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He moved us over to the bed, where he sat down with me on his lap.

I could feel his erection growing harder between us. Pulling my lips away from his, I pushed him back so that he was laying out in front of me. Simply breathtaking. I moved my lips to his neck, kissing my way down to his collarbone, to his chiseled chest. I sucked one of his nipples into my mouth as I kissed my way down his rock hard abs. I was committing the taste of his skin to my memories. I slowly made my way to his rock hard cock. Looking up at Edward, I wrapped my hand around him and licked the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, Bella," moaned Edward, closing his eyes.

"Look at me," I whispered. Edward's eyes snapped open and locked with mine. I opened my mouth and engulfed him with my mouth.

"Oh, fuck," groaned Edward, slipping his hand into my hair.

I kept my eyes locked on his as I slowly moved my mouth along his throbbing cock. Over and over, I took him in, letting him hit the back of my throat. Edward groaned and whimpered every time. Wrapping my hand around the base of his cock, I slipped my free hand up between his legs to his balls. Edward gasped as I tugged on his balls. He was gently lifting his hips, thrusting into my mouth. With my eyes locked on his, I slipped my finger down and massaged the area between his balls and his puckered hole.

"OH MY FUCK," growled Edward, shooting his load down my throat.

I swallowed everything and licked him clean before I moved up and pressed my lips to his. Edward moaned and rolled us so that he was hovering over me. Pulling his lips away from mine, he brought one of his hands to my face.

"I don't know where you learned that from, but that was incredible," he smiled.

"Thank you," I gloated. "I'm full of surprises."

"Me too," smirked Edward, moving his lips to my neck.

Slowly, Edward kissed his way down my neck to my breasts. I moaned as he pulled my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard. I gripped his hair in my fingers, whimpering and moaning. Edward chuckled as he released my nipple and started his way down my stomach to where I desperately wanted him. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he lowered his lips onto my throbbing wet core. My eyes flittered to a close as a wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Look at me," whispered Edward.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at him. His eyes were darker, full of passion, joy, and plain lust. He thrust his tongue into me and I cried out at the sheer intensity of his movements. Edward wrapped his arms around my thighs and attacked me like he would never get to taste me again. My body shook as I was hit by my orgasm.

"Oh, FUCK!" I cried out, arching my back off the bed.

Edward sprang up and pressed his lips to mine as he slid his cock into me. I moaned into his mouth, causing Edward to moan into my mouth. Edward moved his lips to the side of my neck as he slowly began thrusting in and out of me. We weren't in a hurry right now. We were relishing in the time we had together, enjoying every second we had.

I clutched to Edward's shoulders as he rolled us and sat up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him sink into me deeper than before. Slipping my hands into his hair, I pulled myself even closer to him. My breasts were smashed against his chest. Edward had one of his hands clamped down on my ass while his other arm was wrapped tightly around my back. His head was still nestled into the crook of my neck.

I could feel my second orgasm building deep inside. Gripping his hair, I pulled Edward's hair back and crushed my lips to his. My body shook with as I let go and came once more for him. Edward tightened his grip on me as he thrust once more into me, letting go of his own climax.

Slowly, I pulled my lips away from his, leaving my forehead pressed to his. My eyes were filled with tears of love, longing, and worry. Edward reached up and wiped a tear as it slipped down my face. Without saying a word, he stood up and carried me into the bathroom. We slowly showered, letting our hands roam over each other's bodies.

Drying off, we headed back into our room. Edward pulled out two over night bags out of the closest. I cocked an eyebrow at him but he just smiled and winked at me. I shook my head as I smiled and pulled on the jeans and tank top that I'm sure James packed for him. Once we were both dressed we headed out to my car and down to the community center.

We headed inside and found everyone already there. Edward and I joined them at our usual table and smiled. I was going to miss all of them so much.

"Did you have a nice night?" whispered James, leaning into me.

"Yes, I did," I whispered, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for helping him do that."

"You're welcome," smiled James, grabbing my hand. "I'm just so happy for you, Darling."

"Me too," I said, smiling back at him.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" asked Tyler Crowley. We turned to see him standing on the small, make-shift stage. "Since Mike is not available, I guess that leaves me to wrap up this reunion. I, um, don't think any of us were prepared for what this week was going to bring us. It doesn't seem like ten years has gone by but it has. I know that I personally, hadn't been prepared for how much everyone had changed, myself included. But through it all we've seen how much we've all, well, most of us, have grown in the decade that we've been gone." Tyler looked around at all of us, smiling. "Some of us have broken out of our shells and found out who they were, some of us are still finding ourselves. We've discovered new love, rekindled love, and love that was in front of us all along. Here's hoping that it doesn't take us another ten years to see each other again."

"Who knew Tyler Crowley could be so deep?" mused Alice.

"No shit," snorted Emmett. He had his arm wrapped around Rose's waist. She was looking down on her plate and I knew exactly what she was thinking. How was she going to let him go?

"Well, I guess it's good that we will be seeing each other sooner than that, though," I smiled. "I mean, we have a wedding coming, right?"

"That's right," said Jasper, pulling Alice's hand up to his lips. "Just three more months."

"You've set a date?" asked Edward, slipping his arm around me.

"Yes," smiled Alice. "We are getting married September fifteenth."

"We'll definitely be there," said Edward.

"Us too," said Garrett, indicating him and Kate, who was nestled up next to him.

"We are definitely going to be there," laughed Angela. "Gotta see Jas in a tux."

"Hey, I wear a tux pretty damn good," smirked Jasper.

"Well, I was hoping that you girls would be my bride's maids," smiled Alice, looking at Kate, Rose, and Angela. She looked over at me. "I was going to ask you but I really want you to shoot our wedding."

"It's fine, Alice," I laughed. "I would much rather be behind the camera."

"I figured as much," giggled Alice. She turned back to the girls. "So?"

"Of course, I will," smiled Rose. "As long as the dress isn't ugly."

"Like I would have you wearing anything ugly," scoffed Alice.

"I'm in," smiled Angela.

"Me too," said Kate, a small smile playing on her lips. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and sighed. They were all so happy. Alice smiled and looked over at Edward.

"Edward-Jasper and I were hoping that maybe you would write a song for us," said Alice.

"I would be honored," said Edward, smiling.

"And, um, I was hoping that you would be my best man," said Jasper, looking up at him.

"Of course, I will," said Edward, clapping Jasper on the back.

We sat talking about the wedding that was going to be held here in Forks for another hour or so before Garrett and Kate stood up. Sighing they looked around the table.

"Well, we have to be going. Our flight back to Philly leaves in a couple hours," sighed Garrett.

"We are going to miss you guys so much," cried Kate, hugging me, Rose, Alice, and Angela. "I'll call you all and email you next week, ok?"

"Ok," we whispered. We pulled away wiping the tears off of our faces. Garrett smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you and Edward, Bella. I'm even happier I got the chance to get to know you this week," he said. I smiled as I pulled away from him.

"Me too, Garrett," I said. "Take care of Kate or face my wrath."

"I will, I promise," laughed Garrett, kissing my cheek.

"We should be going too," frowned Angela. "The parents are insisting on lunch before we leave. I have all your numbers and you have mine. I expect lots of phone calls."

"Yeah, and emails. Even the crappy ones that you would just delete instead of forwarding," laughed Ben.

"We promise," I smiled, hugging them both. "We'll see you in a few months."

"You bet your ass you will," chuckled Ben, kissing my cheek. "Keep that man of yours in line."

"Which one? James, Laurent, or Edward?" I asked.

"All three," giggled Angela. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, be careful," I whispered.

Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela left. I turned back to Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, James, and Laurent. They all looked just as sad as I felt watching part of our family leave. I slipped my hand into Edward's and sighed.

"It's hard to watch them leave," I whispered.

"That it is," murmured Edward.

Slowly, the rest of us headed back to our parents houses. We made plans to meet the next morning at Charlie's for our goodbyes in the morning. As I watched them all drive off in their cars, I wondered how my heart was going to handle saying goodbye to the rest of my new friends.

Once we got back to Charlie's Edward and I headed inside and found Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie sitting in the living room with a map, a couple of brochures, and an empty notebook in front of them.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting next to Edward on one of the smaller sofas.

"Just planning our vacation," murmured Esme.

"Where to?" asked Edward.

"Well, that depends," chuckled Charlie, looking up at the two of us. "Are you moving San Francisco or is Bella moving to LA?"

"Neither," I said, squeezing Edward's hand. I looked over and gave him a look that clearly said to play along. He sighed and nodded his head, dramatically. I looked back over at our parents. "Edward and I have decided not to see each other anymore."

"What?" gasped Esme, throwing her hands to her mouth. "But…"

"I know, but we've decided that besides that mind blowing good sex, that it's not worth it." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ugh," cringed all three of them. I bit my lip to stop my laughter.

"Yeah, besides I think I'm gay," said Edward as James, Laurent, Leah, and Victoria came downstairs. All four of them froze as their mouths fell open. "Don't tell him, but I think I love James."

"Yeah, I'm totally hot for Leah," I sighed, dreamily. "Those lips…and oh, her legs…"

"But… I don't understand," said Esme, looking from me to Edward. "All those years…"

"Eh, what can we say," I shrugged. "You make it too easy."

"What?" asked Charlie.

"To mess with your minds," smiled Edward, standing up. He pulled me to my feet. "By the way, I am moving to San Francisco. Mom, Dad, consider this payback for all the torture this week."

"Well played, Edward, well played," laughed Carlisle as Esme glared at us.

Edward and I smiled at James, Laurent, Leah, and Victoria as we walked past them and up to my bedroom. They looked like they couldn't decide if they should laugh or yell at us. Edward and I both chuckled as we laid down on my bed. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. Only a few weeks. I could go that long, right?

**Thank you for all the reviews. Coming up next the big GOODBYE…**


	32. Chapter 31

_I will not cry, I will not cry._ I was desperately trying to not to cry as I climbed out of my bed the next morning. Edward had just left to go back to Carlisle and Esme's to pack the last of his stuff. Everyone was due to arrive here in ten minutes and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to say goodbye to them.

It was odd to think that just seven short days ago, I was dreading coming here. I was dreading facing these people again and now, all I wanted was more time with them. Shaking my head as my tears built back up in my eyes, I started pulling off my pajamas. I pulled on the jeans and t-shirt that I had left out when I packed my belongings again.

Taking a deep breath, I looked around my room one more time. When I left Forks ten years ago, I told myself I would never be back here. I told myself that I didn't have a place here. As I looked around the room that I cried in, found love in, found myself in, I know that I will always have a place here, a home here.

I gathered my suitcases and headed downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table. He had gotten up early and taken Laurent, James, Leah, and Victoria, all of whom refused to drive back to our homes, to the airport in Port Angeles this morning. I set my bags down and went in and sat down across from him. This was so much harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Well, I guess you'll be taken off here pretty soon," he said, thickly.

"Yeah," I murmured. "Everyone's going to be here soon to…"

"Say goodbye," he finished for me. Charlie reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Bella…"

"I know, Dad," I whispered, through my tears. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"Just know that no matter what, I'm here for you, ok?" he asked, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. His body shook as he let his own tears fall. "My door is always open for you, no matter what."

"I know, Daddy, I know," I cried. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I have a home here. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Honey," whispered Charlie. The doorbell rang and we both chuckled. "Well, I guess you had better get that."

"Ok," I whispered.

EPOV

Leaving Bella's this morning was harder than I thought it was going to be, even if it was only for a few minutes. I headed straight up to my room and quickly threw the last of my belongings into my suitcase. I took one last look around my room, remembering the night that Bella and I made love for the first time. The night I realized I was in love with her.

Smiling to myself, I closed my bedroom door and headed downstairs. I could hear Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen. Cautiously, I set my luggage next to the door and made my way in. I wasn't sure what I would find them doing in there. However, they were seated at the dining room table. They both looked up at me and smiled, but I saw the sadness etched on each of their faces. I sighed inwardly as I went over and sat down across from them.

"So, um, I guess you are coming to San Francisco soon," I said, softly.

"Yeah, we, um, thought we could come in a few months," smiled Esme. "Although, I suppose you and Bella will be back here in a few months for the wedding."

"That's true," I said, nodding my head. "I never told you this but knowing that you supported my decision to leave here ten years ago…well, it meant a lot that you let me make that decision."

"It wasn't ours to make, Edward," said Carlisle. "As a parent all you can do is give them the tools. Its up to them to build their lives. You're a good man, Edward. You've always had a good head on your shoulder, even if you didn't see what was right in front of you. I know that you and Bella will be happy. Just as your mom and I are."

"You know, it's gross how lovey you two still are," I chuckled. "But it's inspiring too."

"Oh, Edward, that may the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," gushed Esme, smiling at me. She stood up and pulled me into her arms. "I'm going to miss you, Sweetheart."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Mom," I whispered. I pulled back and kissed her forehead. "You are pretty much the best mom ever."

"Been saying it for years," chuckled Esme, through her tears. I laughed softly as I turned to my father. He smiled and hugged me tight.

"I'm proud of you, Edward," whispered Carlisle. "Just…really proud of the man you've become."

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered. "Don't have sex with mom in the kitchen anymore. It's gross."

"I make no promises," laughed Carlisle, pulling away from me. "We should head over to Charlie's."

I just nodded my head and followed my parents to the front door. I grabbed my luggage and stuffed it inside the trunk of my car before we headed across the street. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice pulled up just as we stepped up on the porch. I took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

BPOV

I took a deep breath as I climbed off my father's lap and went to open the door. Edward was standing there with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice behind him.

"Well, I'll just get your luggage out to your car," said Charlie.

"Thanks, Dad," I said softly. Charlie winked at me before he picked up my luggage and took it out to my car. "Well, I guess this is it for awhile, huh?"

"Yeah," frowned Alice. "But it's just a few months and then you will be here for our wedding."

"Smiling," I said, giving her my best smile. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around the pixie. "I'm going to miss you, Alice."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Bella," cried Alice, hugging me back. She pulled away and hugged Rose. "Don't forget about us little people when you become a huge supermodel, ok?"

"Never," whispered Rose. "I mean, I would never let anyone other than The Pixie dress me."

"That's right," smiled Alice, pulling away from Rose. She turned to Emmett next. "Get your ass together and make sure you keep her this time."

"On it," said Emmett, hugging her. "I'm going to miss you, too, Alice."

"Me too, Em," smiled Alice. She turned to Edward and narrowed her eyes. "Now, are you done not seeing what is right in front of you?"

"An annoying Pixie?" asked Edward. "Nah, I see you just fine."

"It's amazing how good love looks on you, Edward," smirked Alice, ignoring his smartass comment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. "Take care of her or face my wrath."

"I promise to take care of her, Alice," said Edward. He pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Take care of Jas. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, Edward," smiled Alice. She stepped over to Carlisle, Esme and Charlie. "Well, try not to do anything embarrassing, Charlie. I don't think there are any cross dressers here in Forks but you still should be careful."

"Thanks, Alice," snorted Charlie. "Should I tell them about your senior year?"

"Oh, shit, look at the time," gasped, Alice. "Jasper, let's go."

"Ok, Darlin," laughed Jasper. I shared a look Edward but he just shrugged his shoulders. Jasper hugged me into his arms and hugged me. "Take care of yourself, Bella."

"You too, Jas," I whispered. "Keep the pixie safe or face my wrath. Just think about what I did to Jacob Black."

"Oh, I remember," chuckled Jasper, pulling away. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Be careful."

"I will," I smiled.

Alice and Jasper held hands as they headed down to Jasper's truck. He opened the door for her and lifted her inside. I saw him lift her hand to his lips before he pulled his truck away from the house and down the street. I looked back at the others.

"Well, Edward, I guess I'll be seeing you in a few weeks," smiled Rose, hugging him. "Be careful. I'll keep her sane for you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Rose," whispered Edward. He leaned away and kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you for following your heart. Both with your career and with the knuckle head."

"I'm proud of you, too, Edward. I figured you would be too stubborn to see that she was right in front of you," smiled Rose.

"I think I was," said Edward. Edward turned to Emmett. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yep," smiled Emmett. "Just as soon as I get some things settled. Take care of yourself, Man."

"I will," chuckled Edward, giving Emmett a manly hug. "You too."

"I will," snorted Emmett. He turned and looked over at me. "Well, Swan, I guess this is it for awhile."

"Yep, McCarty," I said, rolling my eyes at the big buffoon. "At least until you man up and move to me and Rose. I'll, um, keep her satisfied for you," I teased, winking at him.

"Eww," whispered Charlie.

"Oh, sorry, Dad," I laughed.

"Whatever," mumbled Charlie.

"I'll tell you what, Swan," laughed Emmett, hugging me. "You keep my girl safe for the next few weeks and I will hurry my ass up and take care of her for the rest of her life. Deal?"

"Deal," I whispered, hugging him back. "You're a pretty cool guy, McCarty."

"You are an amazing woman, Bella," whispered Emmett, kissing the top of my head. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too," I whispered, eye filling with tears. I pushed him away. "God, you made me cry."

"I have that effect on women," he shrugged.

He winked at me before he pulled Rose off the porch and over to my car of a private goodbye. A few minutes later, he kissed her, hard, and climbed into his jeep. He looked back at Rose one more time before he started his jeep and pulled away. Rose let out a sob before she climbed into the passenger seat of my car. I turned to Carlisle and Esme, trying to smile but failing miserably. They both came over and wrapped their arms around me.

"We'll see you soon, ok?" whispered Esme.

"Ok," I cried, softly. "I wish… I wish I had let you both in a long time ago."

"Us too, Bella, but all that matters is that you are here now," whispered Carlisle, kissing my head. "We love you."

"I love you, too, Carlisle," I whispered. He moved and Esme cupped my face in her hands.

"Remember what I told you when we took that walk," she said, wiping the tears off my face. "I'm just a phone call away if you need a mom to talk to."

"I'll remember that," I cried. I saw Charlie smile and wipe a tear off his face. "Thank you, Esme, for just…"

"Anytime, Sweetheart," she whispered, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Anything for my daughter."

Carlisle and Esme hugged Edward before they headed back across the street with their arms wrapped around each other. Charlie stepped up to Edward and offered him a hand. Edward chuckled and hugged my father.

"Thank you, Charlie, for the advice," said Edward. He pulled back and clapped my father on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you decided to take it," nodded Charlie. He looked from me to Edward. "Be careful on your trips home."

"We will, Dad," I smiled.

Charlie hugged me before he headed back inside the house. Edward slipped his hand into mine and walked me down to my car. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me before pressing his lips to mine. He pulled away and leaned his forehead onto mine.

"Just a few weeks," he murmured.

"Just a few weeks," I repeated. "Be careful driving back."

"I will," whispered Edward. "You be careful, too."

"I promise," I whispered, letting a tear fall. Edward quickly wiped it away. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella," murmured Edward, pressing his lips to mine again. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok," I mumbled. "Call when you get to LA."

"I promise."

Edward kissed me once more before he opened my car door for me. I slid into my car and he shut the door. I looked over at Rose, who had tears running down her face. I started my car and pulled it out of the drive way. As I drove down the street that would take me out of Forks, I saw Edward cross the road and climb into his Volvo. I wiped a tear from my eye as I drove past the 'Leaving Forks' sign_. Only a few weeks. It was only a few weeks_. I kept repeating those few little words to myself as Rose and I headed to San Francisco.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am so overwhelmed by the response to this story! Um, we have about five to six more chapters to go. Thank you again.**


	33. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

I sighed and rolled from my side to my back. Throwing my arm up onto the pillow above my head, I looked over at the clock. It was half past six in the morning and I was laying here wide awake and completely miserable. I missed Bella. I missed the feeling of her body next to mine. I missed hearing her talk in her sleep, murmuring my names followed by a sigh or a giggle. How was going to make it three weeks when I can't make it more than a day or two?

Watching her drive away yesterday was the worst moment in my life. I thought my heart was literally going to jump out of my chest. I'm not even sure how I managed to get into my own car and head out of Forks but I did. Somehow, I managed to make the drive back down to LA without crying the whole way…just part of it.

I looked back over at the clock, five after seven. Would it be too early to call her? Nah, I thought. I picked up my cell phone and quickly dialed her number. Her phone rang a few times before I heard it click over.

"Damn it," muttered Bella. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby, were you sleeping?" I asked.

"No, I just got out of the shower," she said.

"Fuck," I muttered as flashes of a wet and naked Bella ran through my head.

"What?" she laughed.

"Are you naked?" I asked, hopefully.

"I'm wearing a towel," she giggled.

"Fuck, Baby, do you know how hot that is?" I groaned, running my hand through my hair.

"Hmm, well, maybe I should take it off," she purred. _Fuck me now!_

"Bella, you are killing me here," I whined. My cock was so hard that I could probably give someone brain damage if I hit them with it.

"Sorry, I'll be good now," she laughed. I heard the rustling of clothes being out on. "Ok, I have my robe on now. Better?"

"No, but I guess it'll have to do," I chuckled. "Why are you up so early?"

"Rose and I are going to meet with her new agent this morning before our meeting this afternoon with Jane Grant about her job with Twilight Cosmetics," explained Bella. "Why are you up so early?"

"I haven't really slept," I answered, honestly. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Baby," said Bella. "I didn't really get much sleep, either."

"We're kind of pathetic aren't we?" I asked.

"Kind of," laughed Bella. "You got a busy day ahead of you?"

"Um, I'm meeting with my boss about the Tanya situation," I said, darkly. "I can't in good conscience recommend her. She's bat shit crazy and needs help, not a record deal, but they were really pushing for her so I guess we'll see. Anyway, it won't be my problem because I'm also giving them my letter of resignation."

"Are you sure that's still what you want?" asked Bella. "You've worked so hard to get there, Edward."

"True but I'm not happy here anymore. I know in my heart that this is the right move for both of us. I just can't wait to be with you again," I sighed.

"Me either," she whispered. "Baby, I have to go now but I'll call you tonight, ok? I'll wear something super sexy."

"Bella," I whined.

"Sorry, I'll stop," she laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled. "Have a good day."

"You too," she whispered.

Bella hung up and I tossed my phone back onto the table. Running my hands over my face, I looked down at the very obvious erection I was sporting. It was going to be one hell of a long day.

After I took a very cold shower and got dressed, I headed out to my car and headed down to my studio. I parked my car next to Leah's and headed inside. She was surrounded by dozens of empty boxes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Wow, you look like shit," she snorted.

"Gee, thanks, Leah," I said, sarcastically. "Not all of us got to sleep in the arms of our girlfriends."

"Aw, poor, Eddie," she laughed, going back to the boxes. "There's coffee and bagels. I also took the liberty of writing your resignation letter and placing on your piano for you."

"Thanks, Leah," I chuckled. "Just for that, I'm going to let go of the fact that you called me Eddie."

"Aw, you're getting soft," she yelled after me.

I shook my head as I poured myself a cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel. I went over to my piano and picked up the letter. Quickly reading over it, I made my way over to my desk and started going though the mail that had stacked up over the last week.

After lunch, Leah and I headed down to New Moon Records. I parked my car in the visitors parking space and we headed inside. We by passed the front desk and headed over to the elevator. Stepping off on the fortieth floor, Leah and I headed down to conference room number five. Aro Volturi was waiting for us with his assistant, Gianna, and Alec Sheffield. Alec only answered to Aro, and everyone else answered to him.

"Edward, Leah, it's great to see you both again," cheered Aro, a dark haired man with dark eyes. He held out his hand to me. "How was your trip home?"

"It was great, Aro," I smiled, shaking his hand. I went around the table and kissed Gianna's cheek. Gianna was a tall, curvy woman with dark brown hair and eyes. "You look beautiful, GiGi."

"You're so full of it, Edward," laughed Gianna. I laughed and went around the table and took the seat next to Leah. Aro, Gianna, and Alec, a beady eye, blond man, took their seats and looked back at me.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" asked Aro. "We sent to you Port Angeles to check on a Tanya Marks. What did you think of her?"

"Honestly, she had an amazing voice, great stage presence. She was beautiful and knew how to engage her audience," I said. "However, I ran into problems with her in the days after her show."

"Problems?" asked Aro. "What problems?"

"She showed up to my reunion the next day, pressing me about when I was going to talk you about her. Then she showed up again a few days later, made a few comments about her and I being good together, even though she knew I'm seeing someone," I explained. "She-"

"Edward, you're seeing someone?" asked Gianna, smiling at me.

"GiGi," warned Aro, half-heartedly.

"Sorry," chuckled Gianna, winking at me.

"Continue, Edward," laughed Aro, shaking his head at his assistant. Good thing he was in love with her or she would have been fired a long time ago.

"Anyway," I smiled. "She started freaking out on me about how I said she had a nice voice. She had to be escorted out by her cousin, who happened to be an old classmate of mine."

"Well, that does pose a problem," sighed Alec, leaning back in his seat. "Do you feel that she is stable enough to handle the pressures of a music career?"

"No, at least not right now," I answered, honestly. "As amazing as her voice is, I think she would end up being more of a legalistical nightmare. I think she would end up bring trouble to the company."

"Hmm," murmured Aro, leaning back and taking a deep breath. "Well, perhaps we'll have to reevaluate her in the future."

"There's something else I need to talk to you about, Aro," I said, clearing my throat. I pulled my letter out of my folder and slid it across the table to him. "I'm quitting."

"What?" asked Gianna, pulling the letter out of Aro's hand. "Edward, why?"

"I'm moving to San Francisco," I explained. Aro took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, Edward. Have you been offered a better job there, because we would be willing to meet whatever they are willing to pay you to keep you here," said Aro.

"No, it's nothing like that," I assured him. "I will actually be freelancing for awhile."

"Are you in love, Edward?" asked Gianna, smiling as she studied me.

"Yes, I am," I smiled. "Upon my return to my home town, I fell in love with the girl next door. She lives in San Francisco and I can't live without her, not anymore."

"Aw, Edward," whispered Gianna, wiping the tear from her eye. She turned and looked at Aro. "Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard, Aro?"

"Almost," smiled Aro, winking at her. She blushed and ducked her head. Aro turned back to me. "Well, we will be sad to see you leaving us, Edward, but we wish you luck in the future."

"Thank you, Aro," I said, standing up and offering him my hand, "for giving me my start."

"You're welcome, Edward," said Aro, shaking my hand. Gianna came around the table and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Love looks amazing on you, Edward," she whispered in my ear. She pulled back and kissed my cheek. "Don't let this amazing woman go."

"Don't worry I won't," I smiled. I turned back to Alec. "It's been nice working with you, Alec."

"You too, Edward," he said, shaking my hand. "Good luck with the move and everything."

I nodded before Leah and I headed out of the conference room. We made our way down to the Elevator and took a deep breath. I looked over at Leah. She smiled and shook her head. That went much better than I thought it would.

We headed back to the studio where we spent the rest of the afternoon packing up my belonging. Victoria stopped by a few hours later and started helping us pack everything up. While I may not ever tell them, I was glad they both were coming with me to San Francisco. They've been my best friends for a long time.

"So, Vic, have you decided what you are going to do in San Francisco?" I asked.

"I'm opening my own shop," she smiled. "I figure it's time for me to grow up and be an adult. I love what I do. Plus, if you can move and start over, I can too, right?"

"Right," I chuckled. "I'm happy for you, Vic. I'm sure you will be a raging success and before you know it all of San Francisco will be ordering flowers from you."

"Here's hoping," she snorted. "It will take me some time to find the perfect shop and get everything up and running, but, um, I really excited. Plus, it will be great to get to know James, Laurent, Bella, and Rose better. They are really cool people, Edward."

"Yeah, they are," I chuckled, shaking my head as I looked from her to Leah. "Although, I'm kind of nervous about having the two of you in the same town as James and Laurent."

"You probably should be," snickered Leah.

By the time I pulled my car back into the garage of my house, I was tired, lonely, and, well, incredibly horny. I made my way inside and headed straight to my room. I took a quick shower before I climbed onto my bed. I hadn't been laying there but a few minutes when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and smiled when I saw Bella's name in the caller ID.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Baby," she said. She sounded just as tired as I felt. "I wasn't sure you were home yet."

"I haven't been here but about ten minutes," I said. "Leah, Victoria, and I have been packing up my studio all day."

"We're going to have to find you a place to work out of, huh?" she asked. I heard her shift and I knew she was laying on her bed, too.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, softly. "All I care about right now is getting to you."

"Me too," she whispered, thickly. "I miss you so much, Edward."

"Me too, Baby, me too," I murmured. "I was distracted all day. All I kept thinking about was the feeling of your body next to mine, the feeling of your lips on mine…"

"The feeling of your hands roaming over my body," sighed Bella. "I can still feel you, Edward. Can you feel me?"

"Yes," I murmured, slipping off my pajama pants and boxers. I gripped my erection in my hand and slowly started stroking myself. "I can feel your hand wrapped around me."

"No, Baby, that's my lips," she whispered. I moaned as my cock got even harder. "I can feel your tongue slipping in and out of me. God, you feel so good between my legs."

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned, stroking myself harder. "God, your mouth feels incredible wrapped around my cock."

"I love the way your cock tastes, Edward," murmured Bella. "Oh, fuck, Edward, I'm…"

"Cum for me, love," I begged, pushing back my own need to let go. "Baby, I need to hear you cum just for me."

"Oh….Edward….YES!" cried Bella. I gripped my cock harder as I finally let go.

"Bella," I growled, releasing all over my hand and stomach.

For several minutes, we just laid there, panting together on the phone. I had never done anything like that before but I like it. Not as much as being with Bella, but it was the next best thing.

"That was fun," said Bella.

"Yes, it was," I chuckled, shaking my head. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," she said, softly. "I had better go take a shower. I'm all sticky now."

"Bella," I whined. "You are enjoying this."

"A little," she laughed. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, sweet dreams, love," I smiled.

"They will be of you, how can they not be sweet?" she said. "Goodnight."

"Night."

I tossed my phone back onto my bed and headed back into the bathroom to take another shower. This one was a little cooler than the one before. I had a feeling I was going to be taking a lot of cold showers over the next few weeks. I dried off, pulled my boxers and pajama pants back on. I pulled the extra pillow into my arms and drifted off to sleep, wishing it was Bella.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	34. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

I sighed as I tossed my cell phone onto my nightstand and laid back on my bed. Last night had been one of the most miserable nights of my entire life. That is saying something as I've had quite a few miserable nights. I didn't sleep at all. I wanted Edward. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me, to make sweet love to me. Who knew that in a matter of a week I would go from not getting any to craving the feeling of his cock inside of me.

"I miss Emmett," whined Rose. I leaned up on my elbows and looked over at her. She was leaning against my bedroom door with her cell phone in her hand. "He just called and I almost said fuck our meetings and grabbed the first flight to Vegas."

"Me too," I sighed, laying back on my bed. "Well, not to Vegas but to LA. I just talked to Edward and it felt like my heart was going to leap right out of my chest. How am I going to make three more weeks?"

"I don't know," muttered Rose.

She pushed off my doorframe and headed back down the hall. I laid on my bed for another minute or two before I, reluctantly, climbed off my bed and started getting ready for the day. An hour later, I had managed to fix my hair, do my make-up, and pick out the perfect outfit that I knew would make James proud of me.

I headed out to the kitchen and found Rose sitting at the table. She looked amazing in a red silk dress that hugged her curves. Her blond hair was pulled up on the sides but the rest was floating down her back. She looked beautiful and completely scared to death.

"Take a deep breath, Rose," I laughed, pouring myself some coffee into a travel cup. "Do you want some?"

"No, I'll puke everywhere if I even attempt to drink anything," she muttered. I tightened the lid on my cup and went over and sat down next to her. "They are going to hate me. Once they see me in person, they are going to be all 'why in the fucking hell did we think she would be good enough for this. Someone get a paper bag and cover her.'"

"Wow," I said, leaning back in my seat. "Kind of overly dramatic, don't you think?"

"No," grumbled Rose. I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Ok, maybe but Bella, I gave up my entire life to come here."

"Or you finally found it," I smiled. "Rose, it's going to be fine. Just try to relax and have fun."

"I'll try," whispered Rose.

Half an hour later, I pulled my car up into the visitors parking space out side the office of Peter Davis. I first met Peter a few years back when he was representing a model, Charlotte, that I was working with. At the time, I thought it was odd that he was around so much. Most agents don't hang around the site of a shoot but he did with her. It wasn't until I caught the two of them sucking face in her dressing room that I realized that they were in love. They were married a year ago and were insanely happy together.

Rose and I headed inside and found James waiting for us. He smiled and kissed both of our cheeks before giving us both the once over. If it was anyone else, it would have been creepy but I knew James was checking out what we were wearing and nothing more.

"Do you approve?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Of everything but the circles under your eyes," smirked James. "Did someone miss their lover last night?"

"More than you know," I muttered. "But let's not talk about that, or I might cry. Did you check us in?"

"Of course," snorted James. "He is in the conference room, waiting for us."

"Ok, let's go," I smiled.

Rose and I followed James down the long hallway to the conference room that sat on the left side of the hallway. He opened the door and the three of us stepped in. Peter, a tall thin man with snowy blond hair and bright blue eyes, stood up and came around the table to us.

"Isabella, you look fabulous," he gushed, kissing my cheeks. He looked over at Rose, who looked scared to death. "Please tell me this is Rosalie Hale."

"Peter Davis, I would like you to meet the next superstar to join the business, Rosalie Hale. Isn't she magnificent?" I asked. Rose blushed as Peter grabbed her hand.

"She most certainly is," he murmured. "She has a Grace Kelly quality to her. I can see now why Jane has been practically bouncing off the walls to get her here."

"Rosalie, this is the best agent in the business, Peter Davis," I smiled, hooking my arm into her free one. "Now, take a deep breath, Rosalie, before you pass out."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Rosalie," smiled Peter, dropping her hand. "Let's sit and talk."

"Ok," gasped Rose, finally letting go of the breath she had been holding. James, Peter, Rose, and I sat down around the small circular table.

"Now, the first thing we need to do is talk about your contract," smiled Peter, pulling out a stack of paper work. "In order for me to represent you to the best of my ability, I need to know who you are."

"Like what?" asked Rose.

"Like everything," laughed Peter, leaning back. "Ok, so not everything but in order to make sure that you contract covers everything, I need to know a few things. First, do you plan on posing nude?"

"What?" sputtered Rose, looking over at me.

"Rosalie, there is a huge market for models who are willing to pose nude but if you don't feel comfortable with it, then don't do it. Peter will put in a clause that will make it clear to photographers that you are not taking your clothes off."

"Oh," said Rose, clearly relieved. "No, I'm not comfortable posing nude."

"Ok," said Peter, taking some notes. "The next thing we need to talk about is you working with other models. Are you comfortable posing intimately with other men and woman?"

"How intimate?" asked Rose.

"James," I said. "Show her."

"Stand up, Rosalie," ordered James.

Rose looked very confused as she stood up. James moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his body. His right arm rested just under her breast while his left arm circled around her waist. Rose gasped for a moment before she relaxed into him and placed her arms on his.

"A natural," murmured Peter.

"I know," I sighed, smiling. "Rosalie, are you comfortable with a man's arms wrapped around you like that?"

"Yes," said Rose.

"Ok, Come here," I smiled, grabbing her hand. James let her go and I pulled her into my arms and held her much like he was. I stifled my laugh when I heard Peter groan. Silly man. "Are you comfortable with a woman holding you like this?"

"Yes," murmured Rose.

"Excellent," I smiled, unwrapping my arms. "So that would be a yes to physical contact but let's make it read that if she feels uncomfortable at anytime she can enforce a anti-physical clause, just in case."

"Done," said Peter, sitting back down and noting my suggestion. He looked back up as Rose, James, and I took our seats. "How about traveling? If you are asked to do a shoot in Georgia, are you going to be able to go?"

"Yes."

"How about out of the country?" asked Peter.

"Yes, but I will need to get a passport," explained Rose. I looked over at James.

"On it," he said, standing up. He pulled out his cell phone as he left the room.

"Ok, so here's the way I work, Rosalie," smiled Peter. "Together, you and I will decide what work you take and what work you pass on. It's important that you are honest with me about what you want to take and what you don't want to. My job is to make sure that your interests are taken care of while your job is look beautiful, sexy, shy, or what ever they want, as long as it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. Our first potential client is with Twilight Cosmetics. Now, I've worked with Jane Grant several times and I think you are perfect for what she wants you for. I take ten percent of what you make as my salary."

"What is that exactly?" asked Rose.

"It depends," said Peter. "Twilight Cosmetics pays their models very well. Their last face received nearly a million dollars for her campaign."

"Oh, shit," muttered Rose. I chuckled as I turned to her.

"Rosalie, Peter will take good care of you and make sure that all of your interests are taken care of," I said. "I wouldn't trust you with anyone other than him."

"Ok," said Rose. "So what do we do now?"

"You go to lunch," laughed Peter. "I will meet you down at Twilight Cosmetics at two for our meeting with Jane Grant."

"Thank you, Peter," I smiled, standing up. I went around and kissed his cheek. "For everything."

"Oh, Isabella, I should be thanking you for bringing me Rosalie," insisted Peter. He turned to Rose. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you," said Rose.

Rose and I headed out to the lobby of the building, where James was talking on his cell phone. He mouthed that he would meet us at our next meeting. Rose and I climbed back into my car and headed down to a local sandwich shop for lunch. She ate about half her sandwich before pushing the rest of it away. She was so nervous and I didn't know how to help with her nerves.

Just before two, I parked my car in the parking lot of Twilight Cosmetics. As we climbed out of the car, Rose looked over the very large, glass building and gasped. It was cute to see her so flabbergasted like this. She looked over at me and smiled.

"I think I am in Oz," she laughed.

"You certainly aren't in Forks anymore," I giggled, looping my arm in with hers. "This is only the beginning for you, Rose."

"Let's hope so," she whispered.

We headed inside and picked up our visitors passes from the front desk. We took the elevator up to the fiftieth floor. Peter and James were both waiting for us just outside the door. Peter lead us down the hallway to an office at the very end. The red headed sitting behind the desk just outside the office looked up at us and smiled.

"Ms. Swan, welcome home," smiled Sarah.

"Thank you, Sarah," I said. "I would tell you to call me Isabella but I know you would just ignore me."

"I would," she laughed, shaking her head. "I'll let Ms. Grant know you are here."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Love the shoes, Darling," winked James, smiling at Sarah. "They make your legs look amazing."

"Thank you, James," smiled Sarah, picking up her phone. "I got them at seventy percent off down at that little shoe store on eightieth."

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have gone to Washington," grumbled James, following me, Rose, and Peter over to the chairs to wait. "I missed a great sale."

"Honey, I'm sure you didn't miss anything," I said, trying to reassure him that it was ok. The man loved shopping way too much.

"Whatever," whined James, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ms. Swan, she'll see you now," laughed Sarah.

The four of us stood up and headed into the large office. Jane was about as tall as Alice. She had long blond hair that she usually wore up in a styled bun and large light brown eyes. She stood up and came around her desk as we came in.

"Isabella," she cheered, kissing my cheek. "Something is different about you. What could it be?"

"Nothing," I smiled. "You look fantastic, Jane."

"Oh please," she snorted, turning to James. "James, darling, what is different about our Isabella?"

"She's in love," sang James, looping his arm in with hers. "Doesn't happiness look amazing on her?"

"Yes, it brings out the color in her cheeks," laughed Jane. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Ok, that's quite enough, you two," I sighed. I slipped my arm around Rose's shoulder and looked back over at Jane. "Jane Grant, meet Rosalie Hale."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Grant," said Rose. Her voice was shaky and she was trembling slightly.

"The pleasure is most definitely mine, Rosalie," smiled Jane, taking Rose's hand in her own. "You are even more beautiful in person, no offense Isabella."

"None taken," I laughed. "My little camera couldn't capture all of her beautiful."

"Well, let's get to down to business," said Jane, ushering us into the seats around her desk. She sat down and looked over at Peter. "I am assuming that since you are here, that you have agreed to represent, Ms. Hale."

"Yes," smiled Peter. "We met this morning and worked out most of her concerns."

"Excellent," cheered Jane, turning back to Rose. "Now, what we have planned, if you still want to accept this campaign, is to first get you into a studio and get a few dozen stills done. Isabella, are you still willing to take on this job?"

"Yes," I said, smiling as I looked over at Rose. She looked like it was Christmas morning.

"Thank God," sighed Jane. "The thought of having to find another photographer makes me cringe. Now, Rosalie, once we get the stills done and marketed on billboards, magazines, and just about anything else you can think of, we would like to get you into a studio so we can make a commercial. Are you going to be ok with that?"

"I, um, I don't know how to act," stammered Rose.

"Not a problem," smiled Jane. "You won't really be acting, exactly. We just need to get you out on the TV, best way to get our new line out. We want to teach girls to be proud of who they are and learn to embrace that it's ok not to be perfect."

"Ok," said Rose.

"Excellent," cheered Jane. "We will meet again next week to get the contracts finalized and then we can start shooting."

"Call me and let me know when the contracts are ready," said Peter, standing up.

"I will, Peter. Thank you," smiled Jane, standing up. Rose and I stood up as Jane turned to Rose. "I think this is going to work out just fine, Rosalie, for the both of us."

"I hope so," sighed Rose.

We thanked Jane for her time and followed Peter out. He told us he would be back into touch with us in a few days. James had to run a few errands so Rose and I headed back to the house. We spent most of the night watching TV but I don't either of us were really watching it. Just after ten, Emmett called and Rose retreated into her bedroom.

I sighed as I turned off everything downstairs and headed up to my bedroom. I clanged into my pajamas and climbed onto my bed. I rolled onto my side and saw my cell phone sitting there. Biting my lip, I picked it up and called Edward.

"Hello," answered Edward. He sounded exhausted.

"Hey, Baby," I said. "I wasn't sure you were home yet."

"I haven't been here but about ten minutes," He said. Just hearing his voice brought tears to my eyes. "Leah, Victoria, and I have been packing up my studio all day."

"We're going to have to find you a place to work out of, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," He said, softly. "All I care about right now is getting to you."

"Me too," I whispered, letting my tears fall down my face. "I miss you so much, Edward."

"Me too, Baby, me too," Edward murmured. "I was distracted all day. All I kept thinking about was the feeling of your body next to mine, the feeling of your lips on mine…"

"The feeling of your hands roaming over my body," I sighed, letting my hand travel down my body, slipping inside my little white panties. "I can still feel you, Edward. Can you feel me?"

"Yes," Edward murmured. I could hear his breathing become deeper, heavier. "I can feel your hand wrapped around me."

"No, Baby, that's my lips," I whispered, slipping two fingers into me. "I can feel your tongue slipping in and out of me. God, you feel so good between my legs."

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned, panting slightly. "God, your mouth feels incredible wrapped around my cock."

"I love the way your cock tastes, Edward," I murmured, thrusting my fingers into myself harder and harder. I could feel my orgasm building. "Oh, fuck, Edward, I'm…"

"Cum for me, love," Edward pleaded, nearly begging. "Baby, I need to hear you cum just for me."

"Oh….Edward….YES!" I cried, letting my orgasm wash over me.

"Bella," Edward growled.

I could hear Edward breathing on the other end of the phone, gasping as he tried to calm down. I missed him. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and hold me to his chest, whispering his love for me into my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

"That was fun," I said, letting a stray tear fall down my face.

"Yes, it was," Edward chuckled. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," I murmured, softly. "I had better go take a shower. I'm all sticky now."

"Bella," Edward whined. "You are enjoying this."

"A little," I laughed. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, sweet dreams, love," said Edward.

"They will be of you, how can they not be sweet?" I whispered. "Goodnight."

"Night."

I closed my phone and laid back on my bed. How was I going to last the next three weeks without him? Taking a deep breath, I opened my phone again and called James. His phone rang three times before I heard him click it on.

"Hello, Darling."

"James," I murmured.

"You are on the first flight out in the morning," whispered James.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Life has been…..yeah, that good. Anyway, please forgive me.**


	35. Chapter 34

By five the next morning, I had packed my bag and was pacing back and forth across my bedroom floor, waiting until it was an acceptable time to leave for my seven a.m. flight. James, as always, was a step ahead of me and had my flight reserved. God, I was going to owe him huge for this.

After a few more minutes, I said fuck it and grabbed my bag. Running down the stairs and quickly crossing the living room, I threw open the front door just to run straight into a large wall, otherwise known as Emmett McCarty.

"Fuck," I muttered, falling on my ass. "Shit that hurt."

"Shit, Swan, I'm sorry," fretted Emmett, pulling me to my feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, shaking my head. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, I, um…you see…" Emmett trailed off before hanging his head. "I'm pathetic and missed Rose so much that I drove all night to get here. It's sad, I know."

"Upstairs, first door on the right," I smiled, pushing past him. "Destroy my house, McCarty and I will kick your ass."

"Wait, where are you going?" he called after me. I stopped and smiled as I looked back at him.

"Guess I'm a little pathetic too," I snorted. "I have a flight to LA to catch."

"Alright, Swan," laughed Emmett.

I laughed with him as I climbed into my car and headed straight to the airport. I parked my car, grabbed my bag, and ran into the airport. It only took me about twenty minutes to pick up my ticket and make my way through security. I ran as fast as I could to my gate and sat down. Looking down at my watch, I groaned when I realized I still had about forty-five minutes until my flight took off.

I anxiously sat there as the airport slowly came to life. Shops opened, coffee carts were being pulled out. Not even the smell of delicious coffee could pull me away from this gate. A few other passengers joined me but they didn't seem to be in nearly the hurry that I was in right now. Finally after what felt like much longer than forty-five minutes, they started boarding my plane.

I was the first person in line, impatiently waiting for the flight attendant to take my ticket. She smiled as she wished me a safe flight. I muttered a quick thank you and practically ran down the tunnel. I stowed my carry-on bag, took my seat, and had my seatbelt buckled before anyone else even boarded the plane. After several excruciatingly slow minutes, everyone was on board, buckled in, and ready for take off. The plane rolled out onto the runway and took off for Los Angeles.

An hour and seven minutes later, the plane touched down at LAX. I threw my seatbelt off, grabbed my bag, and nearly ran over an old lady with a walker in my rush to get off the plane. I ran through the airport as fast as I could, dodging the morning travelers as best I could. I ran outside and jumped into the first cab I could find.

I gave him Edward's address and begged him to get me there as fast as he could. He snorted and smarted off, saying he would do the best he could. If I wasn't in a hurry, I would have kicked his ass. Finally, twenty minutes later, the driver pulled up in front of a large, white house. I'll admit to being pretty damn impressed with it. I tossed the driver some money as I climbed out.

Making my way up the stony path to his front door, I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. A couple minutes later, I rang the door bell again.

"I'm coming, goddamn it," yelled Edward from the other side of the door. I heard him fumbling with the locks. "This had better be a goddamn emergency."

Edward threw open his front door with a glare on his face until he saw me smiling at him. His mouth fell open as his eyes widened before his face broke out into a huge smile. I jumped into his arms, crushing my lips to his causing him to stumble into the wall behind him. Our kiss was frantic and needy. I barely heard Edward kick the door shut before he started carrying me deeper into his house.

Before I knew it, he had me in his bedroom and was pulling on my t-shirt. I dropped my feet onto the floor next to his big bed and let him pull my t-shirt off. He practically ripped my bra off before leaning down and sucking my nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned, weaving my fingers into his hair. It felt so great to have his mouth in me again.

"I love your boobs," he murmured, switching from one nipple to the other. "They are fan-fucking-tastic."

"Oh, Fuck, Edward," I cried out as he bit down.

I yanked his mouth off of my boob and crushed my lips down onto his again. Forcefully, I pushed his pajama pants down along with his grey boxer briefs. I pulled my lips away from his as I fell to my knees in front of him, wrapping one of my hands around his rock hard erection. I wasted no time in engulfing him in my mouth.

"Oh, holy, fucking shit!" yelled Edward, grabbing the back of my head. "Goddamn it, Bella, don't you fucking stop."

I moaned against his cock, causing his hand to tighten in my hair. I gripped his hips in my hands and started bobbing up and down on his cock, taking him as deep into my throat as I could. God, I had missed the taste of his cock, the feel of it sliding in and out of my mouth. I'm pretty sure I was becoming addicted to him and his penis. Edward was breathing heavily as I sucked on his cock, pressing down on his length with my tongue and teeth. I tightened my grip on his hips and relaxed my throat, taking all of him in.

"Oh, FUCK," grunted Edward, shooting his cum down my throat.

I greedily swallowed every last drop, not wanting to waste any of it. Edward pulled me up to my feet and practically threw me on the bed. He reached up and gripped the button on my jeans, yanking it apart and pulling my pants and panties off in one swift move. Edward licked his lips as he crawled onto the bed, pushing my legs apart.

Running his hands up my legs, he bent my knees up and pulled my lower legs up onto his shoulders. I was panting with desire. I needed him to touch me, taste me, to fuck me until I couldn't see straight. Just as I was fixing to beg him to do just that, he lowered his lips to my soaking, wet sex and proceeded to devour me.

"OH SHIT," I screamed, arching my back. I was already so close that the moment his mouth landed on me, I felt my walls quiver and clamp down, sending me over the edge.

"Fuck, I love how good you taste," murmured Edward.

I'm not even sure he was really talking to me or not but I didn't really care right now either. All I knew was I had him, nestled in between my legs, going to town like he had never tasted me before. Edward slipped one of his hands down and slipped two of his fingers into me as he pulled my clit into his mouth, sucking on it. I could feel another orgasm starting to build, tingling deep inside of me.

"Edward…" I stammered. "I'm…gonna…fuck…."

"Now, Isabella," he ordered.

"FUCK!" I screamed, climaxing harder than I ever had but there was something about him calling me Isabella, that turned me the fuck on.

"God, so fucking good," he groaned, lapping everything I gave him until he had licked me dry. He leaned up and smiled before he kissed me. "God, I missed you."

"Gee, I couldn't tell," I laughed. My laughter turned into a moan as Edward sheathed himself inside of me. "Edward."

"Bella," whispered Edward, burying his face into the crook of my neck. "I can't go even a day without needing to be inside of you."

"Me either," I whimpered.

Edward started slowly moving in and out of me. Our foreplay had been frantic and needy but our love making was slow and sensual. Edward slid his hand down the side of my body, hitching my leg higher onto his hip as he deepened his penetration. I could feel Edward's lips moving along my neck with each thrust of his hips until he reached my ear. He then traced my jaw line until his lips were a millimeter from mine. I leaned up and closed the distance between us, pressing my lips to his. Softly, our lips moved together, just as our bodies were. I slipped my arms under his and pulled him down onto me ever more, needing to feel the weight of him onto of me.

"Don't stop, Edward," I begged. "I'm so close…please…don't stop!"

"Never," he growled softly.

Edward's thrusts started to increase and I knew he was getting just as close as I was. I wanted us to come together so I hooked my feet around his waist and started lifting my hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. I felt Edward moan as he started thrusting even faster. I could feel my walls beginning to shake. I slipped my hands into his hair and pulled his head so up he was looking at me.

"Cum with me, my love," I whispered.

"Bella," he groaned, thrusting into me once, twice, a third time as my body shook with my orgasm.

"Edward," I cried out, clinging to him.

"Bella," he murmured, letting go and coming with me.

Edward collapsed so that he was laying partially on me and partially on the bed. He made no effort to move and I certainly wasn't going to ask him to. I was quite enjoying the feeling of him on top of me. After a couple minutes though, he rolled onto his side and looked down at me, smiling his beautiful crooked smile.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" he asked. I bit my lip as I rolled so that I was facing him.

"I miss you," I murmured. "I called James after we….talked last night to ask him to get me on a flight but he already had."

"Oh, yes, our…talk," laughed Edward, bringing his hand up to rest on my naked hip. "I'm glad you are here. I was going to call Leah this morning and beg her to book me a flight. I couldn't handle not seeing you, not feeling you."

"We're kind of pathetic, aren't we?" I laughed.

"Maybe," chuckled Edward, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. "But I don't give a shit right now. All I care about is that I have you in my arms."

After a another slow round of love making, Edward and I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

I'm not sure how long we had been asleep when I heard the front door of his house get thrown open. I snapped my eyes open and looked over at Edward, who had just opened his own eyes. Edward had just pulled the blanket off of him when the door to his bedroom was thrown open.

"Eddie, you had better have a damn good reason for not coming to the studio today," yelled Leah. She looked up and saw the two of us laying in bed, completely naked, and gasped. "Shit, Edward, put that thing away."

"Get. Out. Leah," hissed Edward, quickly covering himself back up.

"Aw, Eddie, don't be like that," laughed Leah. I bit my lip as I saw his face turn bright red. "I'll leave you alone to enjoy Fuck Fest 2010. Vic and I are taking the day off to pack some of our own shit so I'll see you later. Have fun, kiddies."

Leah winked at me before she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. Edward groaned and fell back on the bed, looking over at me with an embarrassed look on his face but a smile on his lips.

"Don't encourage her, Bella," he chuckled.

"I can't help it," I laughed. "I like Leah. She's like James."

"Ugh, I know," whined Edward. I smirked as I moved so that I was straddling him.

"She did say something about Fuck Fest," I purred, feeling his cock begin to harden under me.

Edward growled playfully and rolled so that he was hovering over me. Bringing his lips down onto my neck, he slowly begin to kiss his way up to my ear. My body broke out in goose bumps with each and every kiss. The man knew exactly what he did to me.

"Let Fuck Fest begin," he whispered, slipping his cock into me.

**Thank you for all the reviews.**


	36. Chapter 35

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing to me?" I groaned as Edward fell onto the bed next to me, panting hard.

"I think you know exactly what I am doing to you," he smirked, propping himself up on his elbow. "I didn't hear you complaining, either."

"I'm not," I laughed. "But I don't think I can walk anymore."

"Well, since I'm never letting you out of this bed, you don't need to worry about little things like walking," smiled Edward, running his hand across my belly. I rolled my eyes and turned so that I was facing him.

"But I have to go back to San Francisco," I whispered. Edward sighed and rolled onto his back. "I don't want to go, Baby, but Rose will think I've abandoned her and we have to start shooting next week and-"

"I know, I know," muttered Edward. He looked over at me, frowning. "But I don't know how I am supposed to go two and a half more weeks without you. Fuck, Bella, two days damn near killed me."

"Me too," I murmured, laying my head on his chest.

Edward and I had spent the last two days literally doing nothing but staying in this bed and making love. Ok, so that's not true. We had ventured into the bathroom to shower a few times, but ended up having sex against the wall or bent over the vanity. We tried to spend some time outside of the bedroom by watching TV in the living room but all that happened was us biding his living room, dining room, and kitchen a fond farewell.

Last night we even went out and sat out by the pool and ended up making love on his lounger, with the moonlight shining down on us. I had never been this sore or content in my entire life as I was in this moment. It had indeed been Fuck Fest 2010 for us but like all good things, it was almost over. My flight was scheduled to leave LAX in two hours and I was already dreading the next two and half weeks.

"We should shower," I whispered.

"I suppose," muttered Edward.

We climbed out of the bed, stretching out our sore muscles with whimpers and groans, mostly from me and mostly from the lower region of my body. I'm honestly not even sure how my poor vagina wasn't swollen shut and protesting anymore action but one look at Edward's magnificently naked ass, taunting me from the other side of the bed, begging me to slap it or at least to pinch it caused the wetness between my legs to start flowing again. I bit my lip as I crawled across the bed and brought my lips to his, biting his left butt cheek.

"Fuck, Bella," yelped Edward, jumping and turning around. I looked up at him innocently. "Did you fucking bite me?"

"Your ass asked me to," I explained, sitting up on my knees.

"My ass asked you to bite it?" asked Edward, cocking his eyebrow at me as he fought his smile. I nodded my head. "You are seriously strange, but I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too," I smiled, launching myself at him. He caught me as he laughed. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Think we have time for one more go before it's time for me to leave?"

"Fuck yes," growled Edward.

Half an hour and three orgasms later, Edward and I jumped into the shower and quickly washed up. We dried off and scrambled around his bedroom, pulling on our clothes and trying to pack the few items that had trickled out of my bag. Once we had everything packed, we practically sprinted down the stairs only to find Leah and Victoria waiting for us with smiled on their faces and two large suitcases next to them.

"I can't really talk now," said Edward. "We are running late."

"No, you're not," smiled Leah. "You have plenty of time to drive from LA to San Francisco."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking between them both. They were looking smug, much like James does when he knows something I didn't. "I'm flying back to San Francisco."

"No, you and Edward are driving back," smirked Leah. I looked from her up to Edward, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open. "Oh, shut your pie hole, Eddie. I can't handle you moping around for the next two weeks. At least if you go with her now, Vic and I can actually get shit done."

"I can't let you do all this work yourselves," muttered Edward, shaking his head.

"Yes, you can and you will," she said, firmly. She came over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Edward, you can't live, even a day, without her. Go with her, be happy. We are going to donate all of your furniture to a local shelter and box the rest of this shit up. We'll bring it with us when we come up in a few weeks."

"Leah…" whispered Edward, shaking his head. He let go of my hand and pulled her into his arms. "I knew you loved me."

"Oh, for fuck sake," laughed Leah, hugging him back. "Ok, ok, I fucking love you. Just don't getting all mushy on me."

"I won't," chuckled Edward, pulling back. "Thanks, Leah, I love you, too, and I owe you big time."

"No shit," snorted Leah. "Just remember that when you are paying for mine and Vic's vacation."

"Anywhere you want," promised Edward, looking from Leah to Victoria, who was smiling at the two of them. "Vic…thank you."

"You're welcome, Edward," laughed Victoria. "You two had better get on the road. You have a long drive ahead of you."

"Leah, Victoria…" I trailed off, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. "I know it's pathetic…"

"No, it's not," said Victoria, hugging me. "You love him and he loves you. I can't imagine spending one night away from Leah."

"Thank you," I whispered, letting a tear fall. "Just…thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered. She pulled back and wrapped his arm around Leah's waist. "Just take care of him. At least until Leah and I get there."

"I will, I promise," I laughed.

Edward and I hugged them both one more time before they left. Edward quickly grabbed a few more things he wanted to bring with him before we loaded his bags and mine into the trunk of his car. We climbed into the front seats and looked at each other, smiling. Edward leaned over and kissed me.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "Home sounds perfect."

Edward started the car and headed out into the highway. Somehow I knew that James was in on this with Leah. Chuckling to myself, I pulled out my cell phone and sent him a quick text.

**J-I don't know how you did this, but thanks.-B**

_B-All I want is for you to be happy, Darling. I love you.-J_

**J-I love you, too.-B**

Just over six hours later, Edward pulled his car up in front of my house in San Francisco. Our drive had been so amazing. We took our time and enjoyed the scenery as we drove along the pacific coast highway. We climbed out of his car and I heard him take a deep breath. I looked over at him and saw him staring at my house with an awed look on his face.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"This fucking amazing house," he muttered, looking back at me. "It's incredible."

"It's just a house, Edward," I chuckled, shaking my head. I moved around to the trunk as he popped it open.

"No, it's not. It's beautiful," smiled Edward, pulling me into his arms. "Just like you."

"Aw, that's so sweet but kind of weird that you just compared me to a house," I giggled, throwing my arms around his neck. "Do you think you can handle living here?"

"Eh, it's ok," he shrugged, nonchalantly. "I guess I can but only because there is a sexy and incredibly beautiful woman who lives here."

"You can't have Rose," piped up Emmett. Edward and I both laughed and looked back at him. He and Rose were standing in the doorway. "She's mine."

"I was talking about Bella, you ass," laughed Edward. "No offense, Rose."

"Eh, whatever," she snickered. "Get your asses in here."

"Ok, ok," I laughed, unwrapping my arms from around Edward.

We grabbed our luggage and headed into the house. We took our bags up to my room before I gave Edward the grand tour of our home. I loved the sound of it being our home. As we made our way from room to room, I eyed everything to make sure that Emmett hadn't destroyed my house in his and Rose's, um, reunion. Everything looked to be in one piece so either they really were careful or really good at repairing things.

Edward and I made our way back downstairs to where Emmett and Rose were. They were in the kitchen. I laughed as I walked in and found Emmett standing in front of the stove, wearing one of aprons and shaking his ass to the music that was coming out of the radio.

"Shake that ass, McCarty," I laughed, going over and standing next to him. "What are you cooking?"

"Polish sausage with onions, peppers, and asparagus. Put this over a bed of brown rice and it's pretty damn good, Swan," explained Emmett.

"You cook?" I asked, completely and utterly shocked.

"Um, yeah," he snorted. "Do you know how expensive it is to eat out in Vegas? I had to learn to cook or I would have gone broke on take out."

"Huh," I said. "I never would have taken you for a man who knew his way around the kitchen."

"Hey, I'm more than just a pretty face," boosted Emmett. I laughed and shook my head as I grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"That you are, McCarty," I snickered.

"So, Em, how long you here for?" asked Edward, grabbing some glasses out of the cabinet that I pointed at.

"Um, for good," said Emmett, looking back at him. "I'm not going back to Vegas."

"What about your club?" I asked. Emmett chuckled as he turned and looked at me, Edward, and Rose, who was smiling softly.

"I'll have to go back in a month to close on the sale but I was able to find a buyer. There's this guy who's been interested in my club for about a year now. I offered him my club for a pretty high price and he took it. I'm going to take that money and open a club here. It's a gamble but it'll be worth it be with Rose," explained Emmett, smiling. "As long as you don't mind me staying here until we can find a place, Swan?"

"I don't mind as long as you don't destroy anything, McCarty," I smirked. "Seriously, you and Rose are welcomed to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Bella," said Rose. "We appreciate everything you've done for us."

"I haven't done anything," I scoffed, shaking my head. "It's nice not to be alone here anymore."

"I bet," muttered Emmett, turning back to the stove. "Edward, when do you have to go back to LA?"

"I don't," smiled Edward, causing him and Rose to look over at him. "Leah kicked me out of the city and told me that she would rather do it all instead of dealing with my moping."

"God, I love Leah," snorted Emmett. "She's got balls."

"Brass ones," laughed Edward.

Edward moved over and started talking to Emmett about his club while Rose and I grabbed some plates and set the table. In the three years that I've lived in this house, I think this was the first time I was going to actually sit at the table and eat my dinner. Even when James and Laurent were here, we would end up in the living room or out on the patio.

"So," smiled Rose, looking up at me. "How was your…reunion?"

"It was…" I trailed off trying to find the right word. "Insane and amazing. Definitely the best sex we've ever had."

"Damn girl," laughed Rose.

"How was Emmett?" I asked, coyly.

"That son of a bitch…" Rose smiled and shook her head. "First of all, he scared the shit out of me. I was not expecting him in my room at five-thirty in the morning. Secondly, the man is fucking sex god. He's just kept going and going. I swear, I don't see how I can even able to move right now."

"Oh, shit, Rose," I laughed. "Edward was like…on a quest to make me orgasm as many times as he could."

"And I succeeded," he laughed, wrapping his arms around me. He pressed his lips to the side of my neck. "I'm not done with you either."

"Fuck, Edward, at least wait until we are done eating!" roared Emmett.

"Then let's eat fast," laughed Edward.

Honestly, I'm not sure how any of us got through our meal, which was pretty damn good, by the way. It would seem that Emmett and Rose were having just as hard, pun completely intended, of a time as Edward and I were with keeping our hands, kissing, and bodies away from each other. Several times through out the meal, we would sneak in kisses to the lips, necks, and shoulders. Once we were all done eating, full or not, we quickly cleaned the dishes, locked the house, and headed upstairs to our bedrooms.

I shut the door behind me and Edward, suddenly feeling so nervous as he stood in the middle of my bedroom, our bedroom. It was our bedroom now. Edward and I quickly got his clothes put away and headed into the bathroom to brush our teeth and get ready for bed. It felt odd to be standing in the bathroom with him. Odd, but completely right at the same time.

Edward and I head back out into our room. He went over and ran his hand along the bed, smiling as he looked back at me. There was a look in his eye that both excited and scared me.

"Seems like a nice bed," he murmured.

"It's pretty comfortable," I smiled. I moved over and to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so glad you are here. I wasn't sure how I was going to get on that plane…"

"I didn't know how I was going to let you," whispered Edward, slipping his arms around me. "It hurt just thinking about you being gone."

"For me as well," I sighed.

Edward brought his hand up to the side of my face, gently caressing my cheek in his hand. Slowly, he leaned down and presses his lips to mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, enjoying the minty taste of his tongue. We kissed for a couple minutes before we pulled out lips apart, panting heavily.

Like we were on fire, we started ripping each other's clothes off, throwing them around the room. I don't think either of us cared in that moment where they landed at this moment. We were too focused on each other. Once the last of our clothes had been removed, Edward practically threw me on the bed and pounced on me, kissing and sucking on every inch of skin he could find as he moved down my body.

I wasn't even able to mutter a single word as I felt his tongue, sliding over my nipples, his teeth grazing my hip, his fingers running outside my wet sex. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt Edward's lips fall onto me. It was like going to heaven. I clenched the sheets in my hands as Edward thrust his tongue in and out of me, over and over and over again.

"Oh, holy fuck!" I cried out, feeling my walls clamp down as I reached my orgasm.

Edward growled as he leaned up and kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and pulled on his hair, eliciting a moan from him. Edward never said anything as he pushed his erection into me, thrusting in quickly. I gasped at the sheer intensity that ran through me feeling him completely sheathed in me like this. How was it we could spend two days wrapped in each other's arms and it still felt like the first time every time?

Edward lowered his lips to my bare shoulder, propping himself on his elbows as he made love to me, slowly and patiently. I slipped my arms around his shoulders, holding onto him as tightly as I could. With each thrust if his hips, each whispered kiss on my neck or shoulder, I could feel the love that Edward had for me flowing off of him. I ran my hand down his back, trying to hold onto as much of him as I could, feeling his body shudder at my touch, and I knew that he was feeling my love for him.

As my body shook and I silently gasped when I reached my second orgasm of the night, I hear him whisper softly, "Love me forever, Bella."

"Forever," I echoed back, breathing out my response. Edward came inside of me, shuddering softly. He looked up at me with tears filled eyes. "Welcome home, my love."

"Where I belong," he murmured. "With you."

**Thank you for all the reviews! We have three more chapters left. Be expecting them soon. If you are reading my other stories as well, have some patience while I wrap this one and Breaking Swan: The Tour up. I promise not to leave you hanging too long.**


	37. Chapter 36

"Fuck, we are going to be so fucking late," I muttered, flying out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around my body.

Tonight was the official debut for Rose's campaign for Twilight Cosmetics. It's been two months since Edward returned to San Francisco with me. She and I went straight to work and got her portfolio put together and started working on the photos for the campaign. As I knew she would be, she was a complete natural and made the transition very easy. In fact, I've never had such an easy job.

"Bella, calm the hell down," ordered Edward, stepping out of our closest and pulling me to a stop. "You are going to pass out if you don't take a deep breath."

"I'm trying but this is a huge night for her," I whispered, taking a deep breath. "And for me too. This has been be the biggest job I've ever done."

"I know, love, but if you don't calm down, you aren't going to enjoy it," said Edward.

"I'll try," I sighed. I leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for keeping me sane."

"You're welcome," chuckled Edward.

I pulled on my panties and bra before I tossed my towel into the hamper and went back into the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up. Honestly, I was a bit surprised that James didn't insist on making me up but he told me that he had faith in my ability to dress myself. I wasn't sure I believed him but I went with it.

Rose and Emmett stayed with us for a month before they were able to find a house a few miles away. It was a charming little cottage right on the beach. Somehow, it just screamed Emmett and Rose to us. The sale on Emmett's club in Vegas went through without any problems a few weeks after he came to San Francisco. He's been looking for a new space for the last month but so far hasn't found anything that he liked. He's been tossing around the idea of building a club but I don't think he has made any final decisions.

Leah and Victoria showed up two weeks later with a huge moving truck loaded to the brim and nearly bursting at the seams. Emmett, Rose, James, Laurent, Edward, and I helped them get everything unloaded into our house and their apartment. The next week, Edward and I sent them both on a two week vacation in Cozumel. They certainly deserved the trip. They came back tanned and completely relaxed.

"Bella, love, are you almost ready?" asked Edward, stepping in front of the bathroom door just as I finished the last of my make-up on.

"Just got to slip into my dress," I smiled.

"How I wish you didn't," muttered Edward, huskily. I laughed as I went over and pressed my body against his.

"But I do," I purred. "I guess you will just have to wait until we get home."

"Tease," muttered Edward as I walked past him.

I chuckled as I went over and picked up the sapphire dress that was laying on the bed. Alice had sent me this dress just for tonight. It was a strapless, satin dress that flowed out just beneath my bust line and fell to my mid thighs. I never would have worn this dress a few months ago but having Edward on my arm gave me the self-confidence to wear it and wear it proudly.

"Ok, let's go, Honey," I smiled, looking back at Edward as I slipped on the silver heels I had found.

"You look…sexy," he growled, wrapping his arms around me. "I have every intention of taking this dress off of you when we get home."

"I hope so," I murmured, kissing him.

Edward groaned as I pulled my lips away from his, wiping the gloss from this lips. He kept one arm wrapped around my waist as we headed downstairs and climbed into my car. He insisted that we take my Corvette because 'We have to arrive in style'. I knew he just enjoyed driving my car. He pulled my car out of the garage and we headed downtown.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled my car up in front of Twilight Cosmetics. The entire building was lit up. There were two huge spotlights that were moving through out the air like we were at the premiere for a hit movie or something. The valet opened my door and I climbed out. Edward came around and handed him my keys, glaring as the young kid who stared at my breasts. I chuckled inwardly as I looped my arm in with his.

We made our way up the walkway and into the building. I had to fight the gasp that nearly slipped out of my mouth. Blow ups of the photos I had taken of Rose were everywhere. I'll admit that they were amazing.

"Isabella, can you believe this?" asked Rose.

I looked behind me as she and Emmett came in behind us. She was wearing a gorgeous teal colored halter dress that showed her curves. Emmett was beaming as he stood next to her, one arm slipped around her waist.

"That's my face," she continued, "on the wall!"

"And you look amazing," I sang. "I told you that you would."

"I know," sighed Rose, smiling.

Rose, Emmett, Edward, and I slowly made our way through the crowd, introducing them to the agents, fellow photographers, directors, and other models that I had worked with over the years. All of them raved about Rose and my photos of her. We had just picked up a glass of champagne when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and gasped, quite loudly actually.

"Dad!" I squealed, hugging him as tight as I could without spilling my drink all over him. Carlisle and Esme, who were taking their turns hugging Edward, were laughing softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your work," chuckled Charlie as I pulled back. "Honey, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Dad," I smiled. "Look at you in a suit. I didn't think you had one."

"He didn't," laughed James, coming over to us with Laurent. "I had to buy him one."

"You knew he was here and you didn't tell me," I gasped.

"It would not have been a surprise if I had told you, Darling," smirked James. I smiled as I shook my head

"Rosalie," whispered a man behind us. I turned at the same time she did. Her father, William, was standing behind her, fidgeting with the cuff on his jacket. He looked nervous and excited at the same time.

"Daddy," whispered Rose, thickly.

Her chin trembled and her eyes filled up with tears as she threw herself into his waiting arms. It had taken quite a lot for him to come all the way from Forks to San Francisco. His love for his daughter was unconditional. Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder as if to remind me that his love for me was also unconditional.

"I can't believe you are here," whispered Rose, pulling back.

"Honey, don't cry," smiled William, catching a before it could slip down her face. "You'll ruin your make-up and of course I came. You'll my little girl. I'm very proud of you, Rosalie."

"I love you, Daddy," said Rose, smiling.

"I love you, too, honey," murmured William. He sniffed and looked around at the rest of us. "Bella, honey, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, William," I smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"You took all these pictures, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Wow," he sighed, shaking his head. "They are amazing."

"I had a beautiful subject," I smiled. "Makes my job very easy."

"Come on, Daddy," squealed Rose, dragging William off. "I have so many people for you to meet."

Emmett chuckled as he followed them through the crowd. Edward and I lead Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie through the room, introducing them to Peter and Jane, who raved about my work causing me to blush. When I tried to insist that it wasn't me but Rose that made the pictures what they were, they both scoffed and told me it was a little bit of both. I certainly couldn't argue with that.

"This is so exciting," said Esme, looping her arm in with mine. Edward had taken Charlie and Carlisle over to the buffet table. Esme and I were standing in front of one of the life sized pictures of Rose.

"I feel like I am dreaming," I laughed, shaking my head. "You know, I've taken thousands of pictures in my career, Esme, but this job was different. It meant more to me, I guess."

"Of course it did," smiled Esme. "You were working with someone you really cared about, Isabella."

"I suppose," I murmured.

"So how's everything been?" asked Esme. I blushed as I bit my lip and looked at her. "That good, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "I know it's been hard for Edward, you know transitioning from working all the time to being more flexible, I guess. He's done a couple of freelance jobs for New Moon but they were both here in the city, so he didn't travel, which was nice."

"And how's the transition been for you?" asked Esme. I cocked my eyebrow, not sure what she meant. "You went from living alone to living with my son, who can be…"

"Stubborn?" I asked.

"Exactly," laughed Esme.

"It's been pretty easy actually, once he remembered to put the toilet seat down and not to leave the cap off the toothpaste," I giggled. Esme laughed with me. "Seriously, it's been great, Esme. I can't tell you how nice it is not to be alone at night. I just…I guess I didn't really realize that I was that lonely."

"Well, you're not alone anymore, and that's what matters," smiled Esme. "Now, let's go find our men."

"Ok," I laughed.

Esme and I wove our way through the crowd until we found Carlisle, Edward, and Charlie talking with Leah, Victoria, and an older woman who looked an awful lot like Leah. She had shoulder length black hair and the same dark eyes. She was smiling at Charlie, who was blushing but smiling back at her.

"Oh, Isabella, there you are," squealed Leah. Clearly she has been spending way too much time with James. "I want you to meet my mother, Sue. Ma, this is Isabella Swan, the photographer."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Clearwater," I smiled, shaking her hand.

"The honor is mine, Ms. Swan. Please call me Sue," she said. "I've been a huge fan of your work for a very long time."

"Well, thank you and please, call me Isabella," I chuckled. "I see you've already met my father."

"Yes, I have," murmured Sue, looking over at Charlie, who blushed and looked at his feet.

"Ma, this is Esme Cullen, Eddie's mom," said Leah, breaking Sue's gaze upon my father. Leah looked over at me with a cocked eyebrow. I smiled and nodded my head, softly. Yep, they were crushing on each other. At least he would know Sue wasn't a man.

"It's nice to meet you, Esme," smiled Sue.

"You too, Sue," said Esme. "Are you from LA?"

"Um, no, I actually live just across the bay in Alameda," explained Sue.

"How nice to have Leah so much closer now," smiled Esme.

"It really is," gushed Sue. "And Victoria, too. These girls were too far from me."

"Ma," muttered Leah.

I chuckled inwardly as her russet cheeks turned a little darker. Edward slips his arm around my waist as Rose, Emmett, William, James and Laurent come over to us followed by Alice and Jasper. I squealed and threw my arms around both of them, eliciting quite a few laughs from those around me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, pulling away from them.

"We came for yours and Rose's big night," said Alice, like I was an idiot for not understand. "Love the dress on you, by the way. It's fit you fantastically."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" I demanded, ignoring her comment about the dress, even if I did agree with her.

"It's called a surprise," laughed Jasper. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"God, I really missed you two," I sighed.

"Well, you won't be missing us for much longer," sang Alice. "We are moving to San Francisco after the wedding."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "What about your business, Alice?"

"I'm moving it here," she shrugged. "Jasper got offered a fantastic job offer from Berkeley, which was really too good not to take."

"And Ali, missed you all so much that she agreed that we needed to move here to be closer to you," smiled Jasper. My mouth was hanging wide open. "Shut your mouth, Bella."

"Guys," I whispered, feeling my tears coming. "I can't wait for you to get here."

"Me either," laughed Alice, hugging me.

"This is so exciting," squealed Rose, jumping mine and Alice's hug.

By the time Edward and I climbed into my car, I was happy and exhausted. He held onto my hand as we drove back to the house. We offered to have our parents stay with us but they insisted they were fine in the hotel. Before I know it, Edward pulls my car up into the garage. We climb out of the car and head straight into the house. Edward turns on the stereo and pulled me into his arms.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

"Ok," I smiled, kicking off my heels. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, holding him tight against me. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did," said Edward, smiling. "But I always have fun with you. Watching you interact with people in the business, our family, friends. It's beautiful."

"Beautiful?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Everything you do is beautiful," he murmured, leaning his head down onto my forehead. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward took a deep shaky breath before he dropped to one knee in front of me causing me to gasp. He reached out and grabbed my left hand in his as he pulled out a black velvet box.

"Bella, for so long, I thought that I was happy with my life but then I went back to where it all began, to where we began. It was in a crowded room that I saw what I was missing in my life. I saw the most beautiful woman looking back at me. I love you so much, Bella. So much," he said, letting a tear slip down his face. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I cried, softly. "Yes, of course I'll marry."

Edward smiled as he opened the velvet box and pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a princess cut diamond with two smaller princess cut diamonds on either side. He slipped the ring onto my finger, followed by a kiss before he stood up and kissed me on the lips.

Without saying a word, he swept me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to our rooms. We slowly stripped off each other's clothes and spent the entire night making love. It was perfect.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Two more to go!**


	38. Chapter 37

It was odd to think that just a few months ago, I was dreading coming back to Forks. Now, here I was sitting in the passenger seat of my Corvette, next to the love of my life, driving into the very town that I had once loathed. As we passed the trademark _Welcome to Forks_ sign, I felt Edward bring my hand up to his lips.

"What's going through that gorgeous mind of yours?" he asked. I smiled as I looked over at him.

"Just thinking how weird it feels to actually be happy about coming back here," I explained. "I didn't think I would ever feel that about this town but I do now."

"Me either," snorted Edward, looking back at the road.

Edward pulled my car up in front of his parents' house a few minutes later. As we climbed out of the car, I looked across the street at Charlie's house. Well, it wasn't his house anymore. Not since he had sold it and moved to San Francisco. He claimed that he missed me and wanted to be closer to me, and I'm sure a part of him did, but I wasn't stupid. Sue Clearwater had snatched up a piece of his heart that had been empty for a very long time. He had fallen in love with her.

And you know, what? I couldn't have been any happier for him and Sue. He had been alone for way too long and from what Leah tells me, so had Sue. Apparently, her husband, Harry, had died when Leah was eighteen from a massive heart attack. It had been really hard on Leah, Sue, and Seth, Leah's little brother. Charlie and Sue filled a hole that each of them had been hiding for years and were finally happy. Really, that's all I cared about.

Edward and I grabbed our luggage and headed inside the large white house. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room with Charlie and Sue, who had come back to Forks the day before. Edward and I had to wait and leave because of a shoot that I had yesterday that took all day.

"We were starting to get worried," fretted Esme, coming over and hugging us. "It's so late."

"Sorry, but we ran into a bit of rain along the way so we had to slow up some," explained Edward, hugging his mother. "You look beautiful, Mom."

"Oh please," scoffed Esme, waving him off. "I look tired."

"No, you don't, Esme. You look beautiful," I smiled. We followed Esme over to the couches and hugged Carlisle, Charlie, and Sue. "Carlisle, you're looking good."

"Thank you, Bella," beamed Carlisle, winking as he leaned closer to me. "Don't tell Edward but Esme and I have been, um, very active lately."

"Dad," whined Edward, causing the rest of us to laugh. He was having a hard, err, difficult, time dealing with his parents active sex life. "You are seriously scarring me."

"I'm pretty sure you will survive," laughed Carlisle, sitting down next to Esme. He winked at me again causing me to shake my head.

"Dad, how was your trip up here?" I asked, hugging my father.

Charlie blushed as he looked over at Sue and smiled. I knew I was missing out on something but I wasn't sure what it was. Sue smiled as she stood up and wrapped one arm around his waist and placed one hand on his chest, her left hand where a gold wedding band was now resting. I gasped as I threw my hands to my mouth, hiding my smile.

"Bella, honey, just listen to me," pleaded Charlie. I could see the worry, the pure fear in his eyes. He thought I was upset. "I know it seems sudden but-"

"Stop, Dad," I said, holding my hand up. "I'm not mad. I'm so fucking happy for the both of you."

"You are?" he and Sue both asked.

"Of course I am," I laughed, shaking my head. I paused as I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "I am very happy for the both of you. Sue, now I have another mom and Dad…well, now I don't have to worry about you running off with a tranny."

"There's my Bella," laughed Charlie, hugging me. "Always the smartass."

"All I care about is that you are happy, Dad," I whispered.

"I am happy, Bells," he whispered. "Finally."

After hugging Sue and bestowing our congratulations to her and Charlie, Edward and I grabbed our luggage and headed upstairs to his bedroom. We changed into our pajamas, brushed our teeth, and climbed into his bed. He wrapped his arms around me, like he has done every night for the last three months, and held me as we drifted to sleep.

I was shaken awake the next morning when I heard giggling. Since Edward was not really a gigglier, I was a little concerned. I slowly opened my eyes just wide enough to see Rose, Angela, and Kate sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Tell them to go away," muttered Edward, groggily. "It's too fucking early."

"It's nine in the morning, lazy boy," smirked Kate, slapping him on the ass.

"Hey, now, don't be slapping the ass," laughed Edward.

"Whatever," giggled Kate, shaking her head and looking over at me. "Get up, already. We have a bride to kidnap!"

"Alright, alright!" I laughed, throwing the blankets off of me. "Good, thing he wore pants to bed, eh?"

Kate, Angela, and Rose all laughed as Edward turned bright red and pulled the blankets up over his head, muttering profanities under his breath. I slipped on my flip flops and pulled my hair into the ugliest ponytail I had ever worn before I followed the girls downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were in the living room, going through the paper when we came tumbling down the stairs.

"Have fun kidnapping Alice," laughed Carlisle.

"Don't forget that Charlie's not the chief here anymore so he can't break you out of jail if you get arrested," cackled Esme.

"We won't," we yelled running out or the house.

The four of us jumped into Kate's car and headed over to the Brandon house. She stomped on the breaks and cut the engine. We climbed out of the car and ran up to the front door just as it was pulled open by a highly amused looking Arthur Brandon, who just motioned for us to go on up. We headed straight up the mahogany staircase and stopped outside of bedroom that sat on the right side of the hall.

"Ok, on three," whispered Rose. "One…Two…Three."

As soon as Rose said three, Angela threw Alice's door open so hard it bounced off the wall and came back slamming shut. I sniggered as I pushed it open again. Alice, who must sleep like the dead, was still snoozing in her bed, next to Jasper, who I think was drooling. I motioned for them to follow me over to the bed. I crawled on my hands and knees until I was on Alice's side of the bed.

I motioned for them to grab her as I placed my hand over her mouth. They laughed silently and nodded their heads. Trying my hardest not to completely lose it and burst out laughing, I reached up and slipped my hand over her mouth at the same time that Angela threw the blankets off of her, and Kate and Rose grabbed her, pulling her off the bed onto the floor.

"AHHH," came Alice's muffled screams as her eyes popped open. For a second, I thought she was going to claw my eyes out. Then she seemed to realize that I wasn't really going to hurt her.

"If I let go, are you going to scream?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Pixie promise?"

"Mmmm," she muttered. I smiled as I slipped my hand off of her mouth. "Jas, cover your ass!"

"Huh, what?" asked Jasper, finally waking up. Kate, Rose, Angela, and I all looked over and found ourselves face to face with Jasper's pasty white ass. "Oh, fucking shit."

"Oh, nice ass, Jas," I sputtered, laughing so hard I fell over on the floor.

"So…smooth," choked out Rose in between her guffaws. Angela and Kate were nearly hysterical as they rolled on the floor, laughing. "No…ass hair…at all."

"So glad you girls like it," muttered Jasper, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he climbed off the bed. "A man can't even sleep naked in his soon to be father-in-law's house anymore."

Jasper shook his head as he went into the bathroom. Alice laughed as she climbed up and sat on the bed. Once Kate, Angela, Rose, and I had calmed down, we grabbed Alice and dragged her out of the house, with her parents laughing at us. We tossed her into the backseat of the car and took off to the diner.

"No, I look horrible," whined Alice. "I can't go in there looking like this."

"You can and you will," I smirked, looking back at her. "Besides, you look beautiful."

Alice rolled her eyes and folder her arms across her chest and pretended to pout. Kate pulled the car up in front of the diner a few minutes later. The five of us climbed out, even though Alice pretended to be all embarrassed, and headed inside. I heard all of them gasp and looked up to see Lauren Mallory sitting at the counter. She looked up at us, and I swear, her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Aw, did I miss the slumber party?" she said, cynically. I rolled my eyes at the stupid bitch. "Oh, wait, Bella never came to those, now did she?"

"Whatever, Lauren," I snorted, shaking my head. "Let's just get a table, guys."

"You know what, Bella," said Lauren, loudly as the five of us headed back to a table in the back of the diner. "You may be a big shot in California but here in Forks, you are still just bumbling Bella."

"I would rather be Bumbling Bella than a washed up bitch who is still living in how life was ten years ago," I smirked, looking back at her. "Besides, Edward loves every fucking inch of bumbling Bella."

"For now," muttered Lauren, storming out.

"What a crazy bitch," chuckled Rose as I sat down next to her.

"Let's not let her ruin our morning," I sighed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pushing all thoughts of Lauren Mallory out of my head. I opened my eyes and smiled at the girls sitting around me. "So, Alice, today's the big day. Are you excited?"

"Yes," smiled Alice, blushing as she looked down. "And very nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" asked Rose. "You know he's going to be good in bed. I mean, I saw his ass!"

"Rose," gasped Alice, while the rest of us laughed. "I don't know why I am nervous. I guess it just feels like I've been waiting for this day for ten years and…"

"Maybe you have," I giggled, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

"Anyway, my mother insists that she has everything under control, so I am trying my hardest to relax and not completely freak out right now," sighed Alice.

"So where's the honeymoon going to be at?" asked Angela.

"Jas is taking me to Paris," smiled Alice, blinking back her tears. "Sorry. He said that every great designer has to go to Paris at least once."

"Aw, what a sweetie," whispered Kate. "Garrett took me Vegas where he blew all our money, got drunk off his ass, and ended up in jail for public indecency when he stripped naked in the middle of the street. I think I got gypped somewhere along the way."

"I think you did too," I laughed.

"At least you got a honeymoon," said Angela, smiling. "Ben and I had just graduated from college and were trying to move to Chicago. We knew that neither of our parents would be trilled with the idea of us living together before we were married, so we hopped on a plane and got married in Vegas. We went back to Chicago and started our jobs the next week."

"Doesn't seem like it was your dream wedding," frowned Alice.

"Oh don't be sad, Ali," smiled Angela. "I never wanted the big wedding, that's not me. I just would have liked to have had the time to go France or Spain. You know, see the world."

"It's not too late," I said. "You and Ben can still do that."

"Not for a long time," chuckled Angela, smiling at all of us. "I'm pregnant."

We all gasped, throwing our hands up to our lips. She laughed and nodded her head. Squealing, we all ran around the table and hugged her, causing her to groan as her chair fell backwards and we all fell to the ground. We burst our laughing, while everyone in the diner looked at us like we were nuts.

Once we had composed ourselves, we managed to sit back down at the table and enjoy our breakfast. We all went back to our various parents' houses to shower before we met over at the church to help Alice get ready. Edward was already gone by the time I got back to Carlisle and Esme's. Once I had slipped into my soft pink dress that Alice had made just for me, I climbed into my car and headed over to the church.

We spent the afternoon buffing and polishing Alice, making sure she was the most beautiful bride. I pulled out my camera and got a couple of pictures of them fixing her hair and make-up. I slipped out of the bridal chamber and headed out to take pictures of the sanctuary.

"May I escort you to the front, darling?" asked James, offering me his arm.

"I suppose," I smiled.

"Did you have a nice morning with the girls?" asked James, leading me inside.

"I did," I laughed. "You should have been there."

"Aw, I think I was much happier where I was," smirked James, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ew, James," I chuckled.

"It's nice that you have other girls to hang around with, Isabella," smiled James, kissing my cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you," I blushed. "Do you think they are going to notice when I kick off my heels to take pictures?"

"Probably, but they are all scared of pissing off Mama Brandon and won't make a big deal out of it," laughed James.

Half an hour later, I had kicked off my heels and was standing in the corner of the church with my favorite camera in my hand. The organist began playing and the doors in the back opened. One by one Kate, Angela, and Rose came walking down the isle in their own soft pink dresses. I was snapping away, trying to capture every moment of this for Alice and Jasper.

The organist started playing the wedding march and everyone stood up, I moved so that I could watch Arthur Brandon walk his daughter down the aisle. I captured the moment that he placed Alice's hand in Jasper, letting a tear travel down his face as he gave his little girl away. Smiling to myself, I moved around as Robert Weber started the ceremony.

Honestly, I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. They were the standard wedding vow about honoring and cherishing each other. My attention was on the bride and the groom. Jasper was smiling down at Alice with a look of sheer joy and utter devotion. I wasn't sure I could really capture that with my camera. How do you capture true love in a picture?

Alice was gazing up at her lover, her soul mate, the man she had been waiting for, for longer than she realized she had been. In a lot of ways, Alice and I were very similar. Where she may have been more outgoing and carefree than I was, we both had left our hearts with the boys we had loved in high school. Only she knew she had loved him for half her life.

As I brought my camera back down, I chanced a look at Edward. He was watching me while I worked. I felt my entire body heat up from his penetrating gaze. He smiled his crooked smile as he looked back at Robert Webber, knowing exactly what he was doing to me. I lifted my camera back up and captured the moment where Robert pronounced them husband and wife. As Jasper slowly lowered his lips onto Alice's, I saw him murmured his love for her.

As we headed off for the reception, I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and sighed, contently.

"What are thinking about?" asked Edward.

"Just thinking about how much I love you," I murmured. I looked up at him. "And soon, that will be us getting married."

"I can't wait," smiled Edward.

**Thank you for all the reviews. One more chapter to go ;)**


	39. Chapter 38

I found myself awake before the sun was even up behind the clouds that hovered constantly over the Olympic Peninsula. Today was June the tenth, exactly one year after Edward and I found each other again. We were back in Forks again, but this time it was for our wedding.

"Morning, Sweetheart," smiled Esme. I turned and looked back at her as she came down the stairs. "Trouble sleeping?"

"A little," I sighed. "I can't tell if I'm just excited or scared as hell that I'm going to fall on my way down the aisle and make a fool of myself."

"You are not going to fall," laughed Esme, wrapping her arm around me. "Let's get some coffee and talk."

"A mom talk?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course," scoffed Esme.

Esme led me into the kitchen and pushed me into one of the chairs. She poured us both a cup of coffee and came over and sat down in the chair next to me. Reaching out, she took my left hand in hers and admired the diamond ring that rested there.

"It looks amazing on you," murmured Esme, placing my hand on the table. "I knew the morning that we had our talk about you and Edward, that you should have this ring."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That ring belonged to my mother, Bella," whispered Esme, tearing up. I gasped, bringing my hand up to my mouth. "I'm sorry to get so emotional. I just really miss her right now."

"Tell me about her?" I asked.

"She was an amazing woman," smiled Esme. "Her name was Elizabeth. She had the deepest green eyes, much like Edward's."

"Or yours," I pointed out.

"No, mine are nothing compared to theirs," disagreed Esme. "She took great pride in her family. My father, Edward, and I were the most important people in the world to her. Everyday she would send me to school with a kiss and a hug. She loved to read. She was an amazing painter. The painting on the living wall next to the stairs is one of hers."

"Oh, I love that one," I whispered, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"When she got sick, she fought so hard. She tried to keep smiling, to stay positive for us but it was hard on her. Even as a child I could see the struggle that she went through everyday. I think she would have loved you, Bella," cried Esme. I slipped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, she's just been on my mind lately."

"It's fine," I whispered.

"I didn't mean to hijack your day," whispered Esme

"Don't be silly, Mom," I murmured. "We all need someone to cry with every once in a while."

I held Esme in my arms while she cried for several more minutes. Once she had composed herself, she kissed the top of my head and headed back upstairs. I took my coffee cup and headed out to the porch, pulling my knees up as I sat in the wicker chair on the porch.

The past year had been an incredible ride for me and Edward. About a month after Alice and Jasper's wedding, Edward officially opened his new label. He had worked out a deal with New Moon to take on a few artist that they weren't sure about and Aro Volturi thought that Edward could work his magic on. Needless to say, he did. In nine months, he had made his name in the business and has had hundreds of artist sending in their demos. We, along with Leah, Victoria, James, Laurent, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper make sure we listen to every CD that is sent in. Ninety-nine percent of them are crap but that one percent have been pretty damn good.

Rose's career skyrocket, as I knew it would. Her face has been plastered all over billboards, magazine covers, and the TV. She's picked up several other jobs and has really learned to embrace what she has, and to be proud of it. Emmett finally found the perfect building for his new club a few months after we got back. I think he was really starting to get frustrated. He worked his ass off and managed to get the club, which he named Eclipse, up and running within three months. On the night of his grand opening, he had people lined up for ten blocks to get it. Needless to say, he has been a huge success.

Alice and Jasper moved to San Francisco as soon as they got back from Paris. Jasper started his new job at Berkeley the following January and Alice got her headquarters for Pixie Dust Fashions set up. She and I have teamed up on several of my jobs, which turned her already successful clothing line into THE clothing line of the stars. She's had to hire a dozen people to help her with all the demand that have been coming in for her clothes.

Victoria opened her own flower shop and has managed to do pretty good. She and Leah bought their first house together. Leah is still working for Edward, and annoys him every chance she gets. You know, he loves every minute of it. Just as I do with James and Laurent, who continue to run my life, at least the business side of my life.

Charlie and Sue settled into married life in Sue's home in Alameda. Leah and Seth were just as happy for them as I was. We all agreed that they deserved to be happy. I got to know Seth, and his lovely wife, Vanessa, better, too. It was nice to finally have family.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" asked Charlie. I looked over and saw him standing in the doorway, cup of coffee in his hand. He was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Just thinking," I said, softly. Charlie came over and sat in the chair next to me. I looked over at the house that sat across the street. "Do you miss it here?"

"Not really," said Charlie. I looked over at him as I laid my head on my knees. "I think the only reason I stayed here so long was because I didn't know where to go. I guess I was just as lost as you were."

"I'm glad you are in Alameda, Dad," I smiled. "It's been really nice having you so close."

"For me too," chuckled Charlie. "So…you're getting married today."

"Kind of crazy, huh?" I giggled, shaking my head.

"No," he said, smiling. "It's not crazy at all."

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked, after several minutes of silence.

"Of course you can," said Charlie. I looked back over at him as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Tell me about the day I was born," I whispered. Charlie smiled as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"The day you were born was the best day of my entire life, Bella. Renee had been really uncomfortable all day. It was really cold for September, even here, and she wasn't handling it very well at all. I had just come home from work. She was laying on the couch, clutching at her stomach, and I knew it was time. She fought with me, telling me it was too cold to go out but I picked her up and said 'Re, we're having a baby today.' She smiled softly and said 'ok'. I carried her out the car and drove her to the hospital. She spent six hours in labor before it was time to start pushing. I held onto her hand, trying to encourage her, trying to support her. Suddenly, the room was filled with the most beautiful sound. Do you know what that was?"

"No," I whispered.

"The sound of my baby girl crying," smiled Charlie, letting a tear slip down his face. "I cut your cord and held you against my chest. You were so beautiful, Bella, I didn't know until that moment how much I could love another human being. When we brought you home, I would get up with you in the middle of the night and we would dance in the living room…"

"Daddy," I whispered, watching his tears fall down his face.

"I should have fought harder to keep you," whispered Charlie.

"Oh, Daddy," I cried, moving over and sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we are happy and we have each other, Sue, and Edward. What does she have? Nothing."

Charlie didn't say anything else as he held me, crying softly with me. It wasn't until we heard a car pull to a stop that we both looked up. Kate, Angela, Rose, and Alice climbed out of the car and came slipping up the walk to the porch. They were all smiling until they saw the tears drying on our faces.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Alice, frowning.

"No," smiled Charlie, standing up and placing me on my feet. "Just having a father/daughter talk."

"Oh," whispered Rose. I smiled and hugged my father.

"I love you, Dad," I murmured. "I'll see you in a little bit, ok?"

"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing the side of my head. "Have fun with the girls but not too much fun."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I chuckled. "Wouldn't want people to talk."

Charlie laughed as he headed back into the house. Rose, Kate, Angela, Alice, and I headed out to Kate's car and climbed in. None of them said anything as we drove through town to the diner. We headed inside and sat at the same table that we had when we kidnapped Alice before her wedding.

"Bella, are you sure you are ok?" asked Rose. "You seemed pretty upset."

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Charlie and I were just talking."

"Ok, if you are sure," she said, warily.

"I am," I laughed. "Seriously, guys, everything is fine."

"Ok, ok," giggled Angela, throwing her head back as she laughed. "We'll drop it."

"Good," I smiled. "How's Corrine, Ang?"

"She's growing like a weed," sighed Angela, smiling as she talked about her one month old baby girl, Corrine Abigail. "I can't believe she's a month old already."

"I know," laughed Kate, rubbing her baby bump. "I can't believe I'm already five months along. It's going so quickly."

"Wouldn't it be funny if in twenty years we are sitting here for their wedding?" asked Alice. Her blue eyes were sparkling. "Little Corrine and…What are you naming him?"

"Adam Matthew," laughed Kate.

"Corrine and Adam Mitchell has a nice ring to it," said Alice, dreamily.

"Um, Alice, I think we have a few years before we have to worry about their wedding," I snickered. "Besides, we have to make sure that Emmett and Rose get hitched first."

"Eh, whatever," shrugged Rose. "Em and I will get married sooner or later but right now, we are just enjoying being together."

"Oh, we know," I laughed.

"Shut up, Bella," laughed Rose, throwing her napkin at me. "You and Edward are way worse than we are, or did you forget that night that the four of us went out to that check out that guy….God, what was his name?"

"Aaron," I muttered, blushing. "And in my defense, he sucked ass and Edward kept ordering me Martinis…"

"And you and Edward ended up in the bathroom, getting freaky. You two were so loud that that they could hear you over the horrible music," laughed Rose. The girls laughed as I buried my face in my hands, hiding my own laughter.

"Hmm, well, it's safe to say that Bumbling Bella is no more," chortled Alice.

Once again we all busted out laughing. I'm honestly not sure how we got through our breakfast between all the stories we were telling about our, um, favorite places to go with our husbands or lovers. We eventually paid our check and headed back to Carlisle and Esme's. We walked into Edward's room and I found a dozen blush roses sitting on the dresser.

"Aw," sighed all the girls as I went over and pulled off the card.

_**To the love of my life,**_

_**I love you. I'll be waiting for you in 'our' spot.**_

_**E**_

I wiped off the tear that had slipped down my face as I picked up the roses and smelled them. He really did love me.

"Come on, Bella," smiled Alice, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "It's time to turn you into a blushing bride."

By the time Charlie came in, I had been thoroughly pampered by my sisters. He got a little teary eyes as he leaned in and kissed my check. He hooked my arm through his and lead me out of the room and down the stairs without a word. I suppose we've said everything we needed to. Waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs was James, looking amazing in his black suit.

"Isabella, darling, you look amazing," he sang, twirling me around. "You make a beautiful bride."

"And you make a beautiful maid of honor," I smiled, smoothing out the front of my white, strapless Alice Whitlock original.

"I do, don't I?" he smiled. He looked over at Charlie and cocked an eyebrow. "Charlie, don't you look handsome."

"Thanks, James," muttered Charlie, rolling his eyes. "Like you didn't know I would look good in this suit when you picked it our for me."

"True, I did," sighed James, looking back at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered.

James stepped to my other side and wrapped my free arm around his. He and Charlie walked me out of Carlisle and Esme's house, past Charlie's old house, and down to the river, where the love of my life was waiting with the rest of our family. Leah was smiling proudly from her position behind Edward. We had agreed that while we love Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and Garrett, as well as Alice, Angela, Kate, and Rose, that we would not have been here without Leah and James. It only seemed right for them to be serving as our best man and maid of honor.

Edward looked up as Carlisle began playing his guitar, which I had no idea that he could play until Edward told me. As his eyes locked onto mine, he smiled. James leaned in and kissed my cheek before he started down the aisle, so to speak. Laurent winked at him as he checked him out. Victoria was sitting next to him, watching the love of her life.

"I love you, Honey," whispered Charlie. I broke my eyes away from Edward and looked up at me father, who was smiling at me with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Daddy," I said, softly. "Coming to live with you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Being your daddy is the best thing that ever happened to me," cried Charlie. "Now, let's go so I can give you away."

"Ok," I whispered.

I tightened my grip on his arm as we slowly made our way through our friends, our family. Alice and Jasper were standing next to his mother Catherine and Rose's father, William. Rose and Emmett were standing next to William. Angela and Ben were standing on the other side of the aisle with their baby in Angela's arms. Ben had his arm wrapped around the both of them. Garrett was standing behind Kate, resting his hand on her slight baby bump.

In front of them were Carlisle and Esme, who were smiling as Charlie walked me down to the man I loved. Charlie kissed my cheek before he unwound my hand and placed it in Edward's. He moved over and stood next to Sue, slipping his arm around his wife's waist. Seth, my new brother, and Vanessa were standing on the other side of his mother. Edward and I turned and faced Robert Weber, who was smiling at the two of us.

"Sometimes in life, we don't always see what we need to truly be happy," he began. "Sometimes, we let our own self doubts blind us from who we really are, and sometimes, it takes just one moment for us to truly find the one person who loves us. Isabella and Edward had that moment here by this river a very long time ago. Time made them stronger, gave them the courage to find themselves, and to finally, finally find each other. We gather here today to bare witness as they commit their lives together in the holy bonds of matrimony," said Robert, smiling. "Isabella and Edward have opted to recite their own vows. Isabella?"

"Edward," I said, feeling the tears building in my eyes. "You were the only person who really understood me. You were the only person who saw me for me. I spent a long time fighting what was right in front of me. Today, as we stand here before our friends and family, I vow to love you everyday."

"Isabella," said Edward, reaching up and wiping the tear off my face. I leaned into his hand. "Nobody but you saw past the outer face I put on for people. You saw the real me, and you accepted me. Today, as we stand here before our friends and family, I vow to love you everyday."

"May I have the rings, please?" asked Robert. Lean and James handed him our rings, which he held out with an open palm. "These rings, much like your love for each other, are unbroken and never ending. Isabella, please take Edward's ring and slip it on to his finger and repeat after me…"

"I, Isabella, give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you," I smiled, slipping on the ring.

"I, Edward, give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you," repeated Edward, slipping the gold band onto my finger.

"It's my honor and privilege to announce you husband and wife," smiled Robert. "Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward smiled as he gently places his hands on side of my face and lowered his lips down onto mine. Just as with our first kiss, the moment his lips touched mine, everyone around us seemed to just disappear. I slipped my arms around Edward, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. It wasn't until we heard several chuckles, throats being cleared, and a 'Psst, Isabella', did we remember that we were not alone. Blushing, we broke away and turned to face our very amused looking family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Edward and Isabella Cullen," announced Robert.

Edward wrapped his arm around me waist as he led me down the isle. Our parents and friends, cheered and clapped for us. I even heard Emmett whistle. As soon as we were back inside Carlisle and Esme's house for the reception, Edward pulled me flush with him and kissed me.

"You know, our ten year reunion brought us together and now we're married," smiled Edward. "Kind of makes me wonder what the twenty year reunion will bring."

"Hmm," I smiled, coyly. "I can't wait to find out."

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews to this story! I am so sad to see it end but it was time*sighs*. Be watching for a new story sometime in the next few days. I know, I know, I already have so many. It's an addiction and I don't want to get help right now for it.**


End file.
